Last will and testament
by PureBloodMarauder
Summary: Au/ooc Severus Snape dead in the final battle, he leaves a surprising heir: Harry Potter. A shocking family revelation, a nasty custody dispute and reluctant allies ensue. warn slash/mpreg
1. will reading

Shell shocked seemed to be the term for what Harry felt. Ten days since the final battle and he seemed to be in a state of shock. So much had happened in the past six months. Albus back from the dead, attacks on the town and hospital, deaths left and right. Ending with the final battle at school. He had defeated Voldemort for the second and final time. All his loyal allies were either killed or imprisoned awaiting for the kiss. But they had suffered casualties on their side. Ministry employees, towns people, and twelve students had been killed. To Harry's greatest sorrow one of those had been Ron who was killed protecting Hermione. If anything compared to the pain of Ron it was the loss of Tonks. She had been killed defending the entrance to Hufflepuff where younger children had hid. The celebrations for the end of the war were on hold for a few more days. The bodies were being buried and the families allowed to mourn. Harry had spent his time divided between Remus and Hermione who were both suffering the loss of their partner. He had been busy attending funerals as well, attending as many as he could. He felt he owed it to them.

He was confused when he had been summoned to the school. He had spoken little to Albus since the man had come back from the dead. But the invitation had not come from him. Not invitation really but a summoning. The elf had come from an attorney.

Albus smiled when Harry came into the office. "Harry my boy."

Harry kept his distance from a man he once considered a grandfather figure. "What is this about?"

Albus motioned him to take a seat. "I am not aware. I assume you got the same summons I did."

Harry turned his attention to the other two figures in the room. "And them?"

Lucius eyed him over a glass which looked like brandy. "It was my elf."

Harry watched the two blondes in the room. He was reminded they had come out as spies. "Trying to sue me for your wife's death Malfoy?"

Lucius smirked. "Perhaps I should offer you a reward instead."

It was a little hidden secret that Lucius and Narcissa had far from a loving marriage. It seemed while her husband and son were spies, she had not been. She had been killed in the final battle, one of two lives that Harry had taken, the other being Voldemort. The woman had been about to take down Molly after she killed Bellatrix and Harry had stopped her. He felt no regret for her death any more then Voldemort's.

Draco was sitting silently next to his father. Like his father there was only one family member he had mourned in the final battle, and it was certainly not the woman who bore him, or her sister and brother in law. It was the man he had called his Uncle, his godfather Severus.

Harry glared at the man. "Since you dragged me from London to be here, can we get on with it Malfoy?"

Lucius had an odd smile. "I thought you may enjoy a little reunion. Perhaps lunch."

Harry turned to leave. "You can have your lawyers come to me in London."

Lucius' voice cut him off. "Its not my business which brings us here."

Harry turned back to look at him. "I thought you said it was your attorney."

"I did. I simply loaned him the attorney."

Harry didn't get where this was going. "Loaned who?"

Albus saw his glare thinking he was involved. "Severus."

Draco spoke for the first time. "His will."

Harry was no less confused. "And I was summoned why?"

Lucius shrugged. "You were named in his will."

Harry stared at him like he had grown two heads. "I have no time for your jokes Malfoy. Why would he ever name me in his will?"

"I honestly have no idea. One confidence he never shared. I assume your mother."

Harry looked at the headmaster. "Some how I think you do."

Albus once again motioned to the chair. "Perhaps we should wait for the attorney."

Harry angrily sunk down into the chair. He wondered if his dreaded potions professor was playing some bad joke on him here. Oh he knew the man and his mother had been close and he loved her like a sister. Remus had told him more over the past few days. But the man had been forced to protect him for her sake. He had never had any desire to even be helpful to Harry. He sure as well would not leave him anything.

The lawyer appeared in the door way. "I see everyone has come."

Lucius motioned to the man. "I would start Henry or your captive audience may not remain."

The man took out a scroll. "Well the will is quite simple. The private home known as Spinner's End and his personal vaults have been left to his godson Draco Malfoy."

Draco didn't seem shocked. "He told me that long before."

Harry grunted. "So I was brought here to find out Malfoy is richer then before? Grand."

Lucius smirked as he pointed out. "Between your Potter and Black estates you make me look poor. Severus as a teacher was not overly rich."

Albus cleared his throat. "Except of course for the money from his family."

Draco was confused. "Family money? His father was a muggle…."

"And his mother was disowned." Lucius finished for his son. "I know his Uncle died, I assume the money went to some distant relative."

It was Albus and not the lawyer who spoke. "It seems Eileen's father never removed her children. Severus inherited the estate ten years ago."

The lawyer motioned to the paper work. "The other matter we are brought here to deal with."

Lucius was confused and a bit surprised. He would have thought Severus would have told him of such a thing. Oh he knew Severus cared nothing for money or titles. It didn't shock him his brother would never touch the money or the estates. But he and Lucius had never kept secrets from each other. He had wondered why his brother had wanted to use his attorney a year ago. He thought the paper work for Draco was already in place. And it seemed from what the lawyer said, it had been in place in fact since Draco was a baby.

Henry took out a second scroll. "There is an amendment made for the Prince estate and its heir."

Lucius looked at his son and back. "Surely its Draco. He can't inherit the title, his Uncle didn't do the blood rite, but the estate surely."

Henry shook his head. "No, Severus made it clear while his godson inherited his personal wealth, the Prince money was to remain in the family."

Draco was confused. "He had no family. Some distant cousin? He wouldn't pass me over for some unknown cousin."

"Not a distant cousin." Henry assured him. But his next words were a shock. "But his son."

Lucius lost his composure and nearly dropped his drink. "Son? He has no child."

Albus cleared his throat. "He did. A child he felt best to keep hidden until Voldemort was dealt with."

Lucius stood. "I do not believe this. This is one of your schemes Albus. I would know."

Albus tried to calm him. "Henry is your lawyer."

Henry cleared his throat. "He left a letter to be given to his son."

Harry was confused as the man handed him a scroll. "And you expect me to deliver it? Great the man made me a postman in his will."

Henry shook his head. "The letter is for you."

Harry refused to take the scroll. "You are claiming that man was my father? I am the son of James Potter. I have had enough of this."

Albus stopped him. "While James adopted you as his son and heir, he was not your father."

Harry rounded on the man. "What do you mean?"

Albus explained that weeks before James and Lily were to marry, she found out James had cheated on her. In her anger and pain she had sought comfort from her best friend. She had felt guilt for she knew Severus had feelings for her but they had both given in to it. It had been an one night stand and they both knew it could not happen again. Severus loved her too much and knew he put her in danger. He had watched her make up with James after she admitted her affair to him. Lily found out a few weeks after they married that she was pregnant and a paternity test was run. For the safety of the baby Severus had not been told he was the father. James blood adopted Harry and had loved him as his own. Even the marauders had never known that Harry was not James' son. Severus had never told Lucius about that night and he didn't know about the baby.

Harry demanded to know. "Then how did he name me his heir?"

It was the lawyer who explained. "When he inherited the Prince estate he learned that he had a son on the family records."

Lucius understood. "It wouldn't tell him who but simply there was another heir after him."

Albus sighed. "He suspected it was you and he came to me."

Harry looked at the old man. "And you told him you didn't know right?"

Albus looked out the window. "Your mother told me. She wanted to ensure the truth didn't die with her. That Severus would know."

Draco smirked. "And you of course rushed to tell him and got hit with a memory charm?"

Albus didn't deny it. "I thought it best to be kept quiet until we knew Voldemort was gone. You were already a target. I told Severus."

Harry sunk back into the chair he had abandoned. "And of course he was only too happy to forget I existed when you told him."

"He understood you were safer where you were. He was a spy and in no place to raise an eight year old." Albus tried.

Lucius sneered at that. "Oh I can only guess how understanding he was."

Albus motioned to the paper. "He eventually came to reason. And he made sure that Harry would inherit the estate if…"

Harry was furious. "The estate? I have two already. Maybe one. Am I still the Potter heir?"

Albus nodded. "James blood adopted you. You are legally the Potter heir as much as Black or Prince."

Harry was not sure what to make of this. "My father."

The lawyer handed him the forms and a quill. "You need to sign these."

Harry wanted to refuse. "Give them to his bloody godson. We all know that's the only person he actually cared about."

Albus stopped him. "He did care. I have his memories for you to….."

Harry snarled. "How much more have you been hiding from me?"

Albus sighed. "It was for the better good Harry."

Harry grabbed the scroll and signed his name on it. "Now leave me the hell alone."

The lawyer called as he stormed out. "Copies including the deeds to the homes will be sent."

Harry stormed out of the school blindly in anger and confusion. He passed Hagrid's hut and for only a moment thought about stopping to talk to the man. He had promised he would come and visit him soon. But he was in no shape to see the man. He had planned to head home but he doubted Remus and baby Teddy needed his anger right now. He found himself standing in Godric's Hollow in the graveyard, looking at the now five stones there. Tonks and Sirius had been buried with his parents but his eyes went to the surprising fifth stone. He had not fought when they had proposed burying the man here. He looked at the stone of James, his so-called father, and at his mother as well. Albus had not been alone in hiding his true paternity from him all of this time. But his eyes went to the stone of the man he had hated for so long.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Harry spat. "Couldn't face being my father and had to go and get yourself killed too?"


	2. legal issues

Remus was surprised when Harry had not returned to the house. He had been feeding Teddy a bottle when he had left that morning. They had both been confused when Harry had been summoned to the school. Remus had offered to go with Harry but Harry had turned him down It had been less then two weeks since the death of his wife and Remus was trying to cope. He had only left the house to attend the funeral of his wife. He knew Andromeda and Ted would be here soon. They had been reluctant to hand over Teddy to him as they weren't sure he was in any shape. He had pointed out they had lost their child too and Ted had just returned from being on the run. The couple had known they had no right to stop him but had been coming by every day. They were relieved that Harry was there for him and for Teddy. Remus knew he was relying too much on his cub and perhaps he should stay with the Tonks. But he couldn't seem to leave either of his sons, he considered Harry to be one.

He heard the door open and he was relieved that Harry had come back. He was starting to think he may have stopped to visit Hagrid on the way home. Or perhaps he had gone to visit Hermione. Hermione was staying with her parents for now who she had brought back after the battle.

He turned to look at his son. "How did it go?"

Harry ignored the question and bent to scoop up the baby. "He looks ready for a burp."

Remus was not backing down as he watched him. "Harry?"

Harry held Teddy to him and burped him. "Is Andromeda coming for tea?"

Remus sighed and looked towards the door. "She will be taking Teddy for the evening."

Harry smiled slightly as he adjusted the baby to rock him. "It will be quiet around here."

Remus stood and came to his side. "Perhaps a chance for us to talk."

Any response was cut off by Andromeda who came in. "Good afternoon."

Harry reluctantly handed over his little brother. "He is just drifting off."

Remus brought the carry seat. "He likes the motion of the bus, he should be fine."

Andromeda put her grandson in the seat. "I thought I could keep him for the weekend."

Remus cut her off. "I agreed to one night."

Andromeda sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Remus…."

Remus cut her off. "Then drop it. I agreed you could take him for the night."

Andromeda went to leave. "I have spoken to an attorney."

Remus was seething. "I am his father."

Harry tried to calm them. "You both love him."

Andromeda sighed and went to take him. "I just want what is best for her son."

"Our son." Remus reminded her. "So do I."

Andromeda left but the subject was not to be dropped. Andromeda had never quite approved when her daughter and Remus got together. Her husband had been more open to the relationship but not much. She had thought him only slightly better then Moody who she originally thought her daughter was involved with. She didn't think the man was fit to be a father to Teddy right now. He was mourning her daughter and she wasn't certain he was the most stable minded even before that. She was mourning but her and Ted were together and in a better position. The fact Remus couldn't even hold a job to support his child was a sticking point. She would have gone to an attorney already but her husband stopped her. Ted had reminded her their daughter was only dead ten days and this wasn't the time. Ted didn't agree with her and hoped she would see sense when she calmed down. But right now it seemed only a matter of time before she tried to fight for their grandson.

Harry looked at Remus who looked like he was about to punch a hole in the wall. Harry couldn't blame him at all. Remus had loved her daughter and was mourning the loss badly. The last thing he needed was to have the woman threatening to take his son from him.

Harry put a hand on Remus. "She will calm down."

Remus smirked. "She never liked me. If Tonks had lived she would try and convince her for a divorce."

Harry shook his head. "She was coming around."

Remus looked at a photo of his wife on the mantle. "She actually said she wished Tonks had married Moody after all."

Harry remembered when the woman had believed such rumors. "She reminded Ted was younger then him."

"But then Teddy would be an orphan and she could have him." Remus spat.

Harry reminded him. "There may be no Teddy if it was Moody. Even if the man didn't see her as a daughter."

Remus sunk into a chair. "She will use my wolf status….."

"Those laws don't exist. And you received an order of Merlin."

"Or the fact I cant hold a job. I have no way to provide for him."

Harry stopped him. "You have your texts, and you have a home here."

Remus looked up at him. "I cant afford an attorney….."

Harry cut him off. "But I can. I am not about to allow you to lose him."

Harry reminded the man that he was Teddy's daddy and he had done nothing to lose him. He made money writing text books. Living with Harry he didn't have to pay any rent or bills. If Andromeda wanted a court case she would get one. Harry had more money then he could spend in a life time even without the new found money. He would hire Remus an army of attorneys if he needed them.

Remus squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Harry reminded him. "You and Teddy are my only family. I wont let you be hurt."

Remus pointed out. "Andromeda is your family. Your actual family thanks to Sirius and the blood rite."

Harry was reminded of that morning. "There are more important things then blood, blood rite at that. You are my family."

Remus pulled him into a hug. "You know I think of you like a…like Teddy."

Harry returned the hug. "Goes both ways."

Remus had held back a bit as he had never wanted to step on the toes of James or Sirius before. But he had always loved Harry as more then simply his friend's son and his godson. James may have been his best friend but Lily had been all but a sister to him. Harry meant his words as well. He cared about the Tonks due to their daughter and Sirius, and they were family. But that would never trump Remus to him.

Harry shook his head when Remus wanted to know about that morning. "Its nothing to worry about."

* * *

Remus had been so distracted he had not asked Harry about it. Harry knew though he needed to talk to someone. He would normally have turned to Hermione but she was in no shape. Like Remus she was in mourning for the love of her life. Harry wished he could just be as well. He wished he could focus on mourning those he had lost. Heck he wished he could focus on helping Remus with Teddy. But his mind kept going back to the papers he had signed. And when he received a copy of the paper work a day before the memorial service it hit home again.

Harry went into Diagon alley and sough out the twins. Fred and George had not reopened their shop yet but they were sure to be at the shop working. They were all finding ways of keeping themselves busy and the shop was it for the twins.

Fred was alone in the back of the shop when he came in. "Hey Harry, didn't expect you."

Harry looked around. "Where is George?"

Fred motioned him to sit. "He went to take Angelina some lunch."

Harry was reminded that she worked at the hospital. "Things are still busy?"

"Thankfully most of the remaining patients are being discharged but still."

An odd look passed across his face. "It's a miracle so few were lost."

The original team had remained close as they started graduating, not just Harry and the twins. Though they could have all played professional, only Oliver and Katie had gone professional. Katie had joined the United though most of what should have been her first season was lost to the war. Harry may consider professional quidditch but not this coming season with everything going on. The twins reminded him the United would have an opening in a year and he could make it a trio. Angelina was working as a nurse at the hospital but was considering becoming a healer. Her and George had been dating for a year. Alicia was working for the prophet and had been dating Fred for only a bit longer.

Harry looked around the store and was happy they were reopening. He wished he was so certain about what to do with his life. He could blame most on the war but not all. He once considered being an auror but he knew it was mainly for the war.

Harry looked around. "When do you plan to open again?"

Fred smiled a bit. "In a few weeks after everything settles down."

Harry picked up one of the products. "Laughter is the best medicine or muggles used to say."

Fred had to agree. "We are considering a second shop in Hogsmeade next year."

"The students would love it. With Zonkos closed there is one last stop for students." Harry reminded him.

Fred sighed. "All the money we are spending repairing this place, it may have to wait."

Harry cut him off. "You know you have whatever money you need."

It was Fred who cut him off. "You have invested enough. You never let us pay you back."

"And I never will."

"You are too stubborn. We can't ask for more."

Harry reminded him. "I have more money then I could ever need. And the marauders would approve."

Fred laughed a little at that. "May have to create the Marauders line."

"May help you open a dozen shops if you open the Snape line."

Fred was taken off guard by that. "Not that we don't hope to one day, but the Snape line? A line of pranks to be used on his Slytherins?"

Harry shrugged. "Thought it most fitting way to use what he left me. A line of disguise spells."

"What he left you? I must be missing something."

"He was my father."

Fred thought he was joking and didn't think it was a very good joke. He expected Harry to start laughing but he didn't. Instead Harry showed him the paper work that had come from the lawyers that morning. And told him about the meeting that had had taken place up at the school. Harry could admit that it felt good to let it out. He had not told anyone since he found out and it felt good to say the words to someone. Harry had also received a ring. It had the Prince crest on it and had been delivered with the paper work.

Harry looked at it and down at the rings on his hand. "I guess I should replace Potter but I cant seem to put it on."

Fred stood up. "You said it yourself James named you his heir."

Harry nodded. "I just wish he was around to ask."

Fred took him wrong. "I cant imagine finding out he is your dad after he died."

"I meant James."

"I am sure Remus would know. They were best friends. Even if he didn't know you were Severus' son, Remus would know James."

Harry sighed. "Remus is in no shape now."

Fred sat down right next to him. "You need to deal with this."

Harry shrugged. "That's why I am here."

Fred picked up the ring. "Maybe start with putting this on."

"I am not ready to think of that man as…he hid from me his entire life. He is dead and doesn't have to face it."

"I cant believe I am defending the man….."

"Then don't. He could have told me and hid it from Albus." Harry smirked.

"Maybe there is more to this. You need to find out. He made sure you got his estate."

Harry grumbled. "The money he didn't care enough to touch."

"He is dead but there are ways to find out. People who knew him."

"Malfoys? Like they would help. Draco was angry that he wasn't heir."

Fred shrugged. "He was the man's godson. They would know him."

Harry grumbled. "Not a family reunion I am looking for."

Fred looked at the papers. "Then maybe you go there."

Harry saw the deed for Prince Manor. "He never claimed the title. He never went there."

Fred shrugged. "Might not hurt to look. Maybe there is a painting or two."

Fred reminded him that most old blood families had paintings and they put their essence in them. Harry had seen Wallburga obviously but there were others at Grimmauld. And he was told there would be more if he had ever gone to the main manor as well. He had seen the one of Phineas in the office at the school and he was told there was a second one. Harry wasn't sure what he would gain from going there. He was sure Eileen who married a muggle would not have a painting. And the rest of the family had cast Severus out.

Fred reminded him. "It seems only his mother. Someone left him and you in that will. Maybe you can find out why."

Harry grumbling agreed. "But you are coming with me. With my luck, my new found family paintings will make Wallburga look friendly."


	3. Prince Manor

Harry put off heading to Prince Manor until after the memorial. He told his brother it was because he needed to focus on the memorial. Fred knew in part it was true so he let it drop. But he wasn't about to allow his brother to run away from things either. Harry had come to him as he wanted to face what was ahead of him. He was relieved his brother had come to him. There had been a time when Harry would have tried to face it alone. In all the pain the final war and the last year before that had caused it had made Harry stronger. And showed him that he needed to let some people in. He would be with Harry when he went to Prince manor and whatever he needed Fred for. He had sworn not even to tell his twin for now. The day after the memorial was his day off from the shop and he would need no excuse to be away from it.

The morning of the memorial Harry's mind was on nothing else. He was headed back to school for the second time since the war. Part of him had once considered a career there. He had only seen auror due to the war. But that would never happen with Albus. And his thoughts were to play.

Remus came down with Teddy when it was time to go. "Today."

Harry turned to look at him. "The last one."

Remus looked down at his sleeping son. "The second hardest."

Harry came to his side. "You don't have to go you know."

Remus shook his head. "There are a lot of people I loved being honored."

Harry was reminded the monument was for the heroes of both wars. "My parents and Sirius would agree."

Remus knew he was right. "They would understand if you didn't go as well."

Harry sighed. "I am expected to give a speech."

Remus shook his head. "Albus."

There was a knock at the door. "Am I interrupting?"

Harry turned to see Ted in the door. "I didn't expect to see you until later."

Remus handed the baby to Ted. "Ted offered to take Teddy."

Ted nodded. "I can't…..I knew you would both be going."

Harry hugged the man even with the carrier. "We understand."

Ted sighed. "I wish my wife did."

Remus bent and kissed his son, and then looked at his father in law. "Thank you."

Ted went to leave but he said. "I am trying to get her to back off."

Ted loved his wife but in many ways he was like Arthur. Both men didn't always agree with their wives but they often held their tongue. Both men were married to strong women who didn't often take advice. Ted may never have totally approved of Remus but he was not like his wife. He thought that Remus had been a good man for their daughter. He didn't see fighting Remus for the baby would cause anything but pain in the end. He reminded his wife that if Remus won the case that he could cut them out of Teddy's life all together. She seemed so sure that they would win. He didn't and not simply as Remus had the money and backing of his godson. But that would help out as well.

Harry headed off with his dad to the school. He knew Teddy would not come to school with them but he hadn't been expecting Ted. He had thought Winky would have stayed with the baby. Winky had worked for Harry and Remus since Dobby had died. Kreacher had faithfully served Harry for months but they wouldn't trust him with a baby. But Ted had offered to take the baby as he wasn't up to the memorial.

When they got to the school Harry saw the monument by the water. "No surprise he put it there."

Remus knew what he was thinking. "He would want to erase memories of that."

Hagrid interrupted them as he came their way. "Harry. I was disappointed when you didn't visit when here the other day."

Harry ignored the look from his dad as he hugged Hagrid. "I am sorry Hagrid. Its just been busy."

Hagrid moved to come with them. "You will have to come soon."

Remus looked at his son. "The other day?"

Harry didn't want to go into anything. "Nothing."

Molly smiled when they joined the group. "You are just in time."

Harry looked at the gathered family and others. "So many."

Everyone who was involved had been invited to come. There were those who had fought and others who had simply lost their loved ones. The ministry had been ordered not to send media for the event though. Harry saw many of his school friends and members of the order who were there. It still pained him to look at the Weasleys who were now a family of eight and think of Ron who was no longer among them. Hermione was with them and the partners. Fleur and Bill, the twins and their girlfriends. Percy who was finally reunited was accompanied by Penny. He saw Neville and Luna with her dad and his Gran. Like Ted, Xeno was one who they had thought had died but he had survived.

Harry was reluctant but he had agreed to give a speech. As he stood on the stage though next to the monument he almost fell like he was above his body watching and hearing the words. The words sounded like someone else was saying them.

After the service he looked at the monument and to his shock he saw Severus' name. "Next to my mother."

Albus had come up behind him. "It seemed fitting."

Harry turned to look at the man. "I should have known."

"You were the one who had him buried with her." Albus reminded him.

Harry smirked. "Before I knew."

A voice drawled next to him. "I assume this is yours."

Harry turned to look at Lucius. "And this is?"

Lucius handed him a box. "The order of Melin he just received."

Harry refused to take it. "Your son can have it."

Lucius reminded him. "It goes to his next of kin."

Harry looked to Draco and back. "We know who he gave the things to which mattered to him."

Draco had a gloating smirk. "Then it is fitting you have. He wouldn't have wanted that."

Harry took the box in anger. "I will put it in his stone like the others."

Lucius went to leave. "He was wrong about you."

Harry stopped him. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucius turned back. "That you were too much a noble lion. There is a bit of snake in there."

With that the man left and Harry was left standing and watching him. He was reminded that the hat had actually thought to make him Slytherin. He had begged it to put him in Gryffindor. He wondered if it was a sign of his paternity. He looked at the Weasleys and he knew houses were common in a family. There were exceptions of course like Sirius and Andromeda had not been Slytherin. He wondered if his so called father would have claimed him if he had been in his house. He shook away the thought. He was a lion and he wouldn't change that.

Remus came over and broke him from his thoughts. "Molly and the others are waiting. We are meant to have lunch."

* * *

Harry had known Fred would not let him put it off and deep down he didn't want to. He needed some kind of answers though he doubted they would really help. The only people who truly knew were all dead, his parents and his so called father. Even the Malfoys had not known about him. He was such a horrid little secret that his parents had not even told their closest friends. He knew Lucius was to Severus, as Remus would have been to Lily. Heck even Sirius had never known the truth about him. He didn't comprehend hiding such a secret from all of them.

Fred was surprised when he was asked to meet Harry at the graveyard. He had come to place the medal in the headstone. He had done the same with the medals he had been given for his parents and Sirius. He hadn't needed to keep them. His own was in a vault.

Harry stood and looked at Fred. "I guess its time to go."

Fred sighed. "It's not your execution. You can wait but we both know it will bother you."

Harry brought out the papers. "The bank said that the ring will be able to take us there. But which one."

Fred looked at the papers. There were four homes in the UK. "That looks like the main manor, your best choice."

Harry took out the ring from his pocket. "A painting can't be too hard to find."

Fred went to take his arm. "Do you even know his name?"

"My so called great-grandfather?" Harry asked. And when Fred nodded. "I never asked the bank."

He was surprised to get an answer. "His name was Tiberius."

Harry turned to look at Lucius. "I am starting to think you are stalking me."

Lucius gave off a near laugh. "Don't flatter yourself Potter."

Harry went to leave. "If you will excuse me."

Lucius stopped him. "Wofty."

Harry turned back. "What?"

"The name of the head Prince house elf. You may need help."

"And you know I am going there how?" Harry snapped.

"Is it not why you are wondering his name? Or have the deeds in your hand?"

Harry snapped the file shut. "How do you know? I thought he had never been."

Lucius shrugged. "My father and your Unc…Cicero Prince were colleagues."

Harry smirked. "I should have known. Cicero, Tiberius…..Lucius. You all like your stuffy names it seems."

Lucius couldn't deny it. "Severus."

Harry did note that his grandmother had chosen to follow what seemed a family tradition. Other then using her muggle husband's name as a middle name for her son. He wondered if he would have been something like Flavius if he had been known. Draco escaped it but that was his Black blood showing. And his name was little better. The tradition would die with him Harry was quite certain.

Harry went to leave. "When did she die?"

Lucius stopped. "Eileen?"

"When did she die? I know Cicero died when I was eight."

"You were ten." And when Harry shot him a look. "Eileen was disinherited, why Severus inherited the title."

"And him?"

"Drunk himself to death when we were in school." Lucius of course knew who he meant."

Harry put the ring on. "I guess no family reunions."

Lucius reminded him. "Severus was like you, he considered his friends to be family."

Harry activated the charm on the ring. "Don't be holding your breath on a family dinner invite."

Lucius stood watching with an odd glint. "Never say never."

Harry and Fred were pulled away before he could respond. He found himself standing in front of a huge manor. "May not be so easy."

Fred agreed as they headed inside. "Only slightly smaller then the school. We do know the name of the elf."

Harry grumbled about not thanking Lucius for anything. "Wofty."

An elf appeared and looked at him. "Who be you?"

"I am Lord…." Harry took a deep breath and tried again. "I am the grandson of Tiberius Prince."

The elf bowed. "Welcome home Lord. Wofty and other elves welcome you."

"I was wondering if my grandsire had a painting."

The elf bobbed. "Master follow me."

Harry was surprised when he was not led into a painting gallery of some kind. He was led through corridors into what looked like a library. The home may have been smaller then the school, but the library could compete with Hogwarts any day. He was surprised when he found a painting hung above the fireplace. He was reminded that Wallburga's was alone but then again it was not at the main manor. He expected a gallery. The elf told him the password and confirmed there was a gallery. But that the master had insisted he be hung here and not in the gallery.

Harry woke up the painting with the password. He whispered under his breath. "Here goes."

Fred heard him. "He really can't be worse then her."

The painting woke up and looked at them both. "Worse then who boy?"

Harry cut in. "Tiberius Prince?"

The painting shifted his attention to Harry. "Indeed. Who is asking?"

Harry groaned. "Great seems a family trait."

Fred nudged him. "Perhaps you should answer."

Harry looked at the man. "My grandmother was Eileen."

The painting eyed him. "You are the boy?"

Harry was confused. "The boy? You know of me? I was under the impression you died before I was born."

Fred thought. "The Uncle?"

Harry kept his eyes on Tiberius. "I was told my…..didnt know about me until after his Uncle died."

The painting confirmed it. "My grandson made a visit once shortly after the death of my son. With my wayward daughter in tow."

Harry was confused. "They were here?"

Tiberius motioned. "Their paintings are in the gallery."

Harry was shocked. "He has a painting."

Fred knew why he was shocked. "The school never made one before he died. They didn't have his essence. It couldn't speak."

Tiberius informed him. "I assumed since he was to be Lord Prince his painting should hang."

Harry demanded. "You called me the boy."

Tiberius agreed. "He told me he had a child. That you may come one day."

Harry had to ask. "Why? You disinherited Eileen. Why am I lord Prince? No other family?"

Tiberius motioned. "Distant relatives of sort. You will find a tree over there in the family book."

"Then why?" Harry demanded.

"The family law."

Tiberius explained that the family law stated that if someone married a muggle they would lose their place. But it did not require the heirs to be removed. In the past the children would have been removed out of spite. But Tiberius could admit that Eileen had been his favored child. And he had known that Cicero was never likely to have children. His son was a cool and sometimes sadistic man. He worried his son may join the dark. He ensured his daughter's children would follow him. His son may not have gone dark but other members of the family had.

Tiberius motioned to a box on the desk. "That is for you."

Harry picked up the odd box from the desk. "What is this?"

The man wasn't sure. "Your father left it here for you."

Harry traced the lid but found it locked. "How do you open it?"

Tiberius shrugged. "That is for you to figure out."

Harry looked at the man. "You told me the box was for me. I need to open it."

"Then you must sort out the riddle yourself."

Harry grumbled. "You said his painting is here. I will just ask it."

The man called out before he left. "The painting is asleep."

Harry turned back. "I have the password."

"Its not the same one."

Harry grunted. "Damn him."

"He said his son would know how to open." Tiberius explained.

"Maybe his godson. He had no son who knew him." Harry turned and stormed out.

Tiberius looked at Fred before he left. "He is far more like his father then he thinks."

Fred tended to agree. "Not that I will tell him."

Outside Harry was standing looking at the box. "Damn him and his bloody riddles."

Fred looked at the pattern. "You said it yourself, there is one person who knew…."

Harry cut him off. "I am not about to ask a Malfoy for help."

Fred thought he was being plain stubborn but he held his tongue on it. He had to agree with the painting on his observation of Harry. There were definitely some shared characteristics between Harry and his real father. Though he may have been more Lily and marauder, when Harry was upset, he could do a fine impression of the potions professor. But the stubbornness would not help in this matter right now. If Harry really wanted the answers, he was going to have to seek aid from someone who may know. And the answer seemed clear enough.

For now Fred didn't force it. "Maybe Bill can help. He is a curse breaker at the bank."

Harry was relieved. "Anything to keep me from having to ask Him."


	4. opening box

Harry headed to the coast with Fred to speak to Bill. He knew he would have to tell Bill the truth and was fine with that. Though he didn't lan to announce it to the world those close to him would know the truth. But he wasn't in a rush to tell anyone other then Fred it seemed. Fred reminded him that Bill loved him as a member of the family and would be happy to help him out. They both hoped Bill would be able to help Harry with this box. Bill had spent over a decade training and working with the bank as a curse breaker. If anyone could help it should have been Bill. They had sent word and found out that Bill wasn't at work and would be at home on the coast.

Bill had been surprised when they asked to come but he was happy to have them. He and Fleur both cared about Harry a great deal. He hadn't only thought to protect Gabrielle in the Triwizard but he had saved Fleur in the final battle. He had also been more welcoming then some had.

Fred saw Harry's nerves when they arrived. "It's Bill, you'd think you were facing an executioner. Or at least a NEWT exam."

Harry managed a small laugh. "I know but beyond you I haven't told anyone. Not even Remus."

Fred put a hand on his arm. "You know we all think of you as a little brother. He will want to help."

Bill had appeared in the door. "I don't know about the little brother part."

Harry turned to look at him. "I guess you and Charlie don't….."

Bill cut him off with a laugh. "I meant you are a lot less annoying then some of the siblings."

Fred pouted when he heard that. "I think my favorite big brother has changed."

Bill motioned them into the house. "We all know Charlie always was."

Fred couldn't deny that. "Quidditch and all. Well you are second."

Harry shook his head. "Only a step above Percy? Not sure that was a complement."

Bill offered them some tea. "I was intrigued to find out what you wanted."

Fred took a cup. "We need your help solving a puzzle."

Harry put the box on the table. "I am hoping you can help."

Bill looked at the box. "Where did this come from?"

Fred shot Harry a look. "Your choice."

Harry sighed. "Snape."

Bill was surprised. "He left you a box."

"It seems he was my father."

Bill sunk down into a chair and Harry found himself telling the story once again. Technically he could have waited but he thought it might help. He had no idea what this box was and why it had been kept at Prince manor. He didn't know if he actually wanted what was inside of it. But he got the sense from Tiberius that the only way he would know the painting password was by opening the box. And he did want to wake the painting. He needed a chance to confront the man who had been his so called father. He was dead and the painting was the only way he could.

Bill was surprised by the news as one could only expect. But like Fred that changed nothing about how he saw Harry of course. He looked at the box and understood why they had come to him. But he wasn't sure he would be able to do much for them.

He motioned to the box. "I don't know if there is much I can do."

Harry was confused. "With all your training?"

"Its not charmed in the sense that I work with." Bill explained.

Fred shared Harry's confusion. "But we can't open."

Bill took out a dagger and motioned to Harry. "There is one thing that we can try."

Harry reminded the man. "I was blood adopted."

Bill pricked Harry's finger with it. "Severus would likely have taken that into consideration."

Harry looked at the blood. "Okay what do I do?"

Bill motioned to a small area on the front. "That is like the lock on a box. Normally where there should be a key hole."

Harry placed his finger against it. "A key would be so much easier."

Fred watched. "Nothing happened. Nothing opened."

Bill sighed. "Like I said I don't think it's a standard charm on it."

Harry motioned. "Something is happening."

Slowly a light had appeared around where the blood had been put and the blood disappeared. The entire box was engulfed in the glow and Harry worried that it was about to be destroyed. He worried that the box didn't recognize his blood and would self-destruct. He didn't doubt Bill wanted to help but he worried his brother had been wrong in this. But slowly the light disappeared and the box sat there again. But it looked very different. Harry thought that it looked like a long rectangular version of a rubix cube. And there was a family crest on the top of it.

Harry traced the crest. "The Prince family."

Bill looked at it. "It's a puzzle box."

Harry turned to him. "It looks like the muggle kind."

Bill sighed. "Even harder to solve. You have to know a certain combination."

Fred was reminded. "We had these as kids. They were to hide things from Ron."

Bill laughed a little. "One use for ours. But this one is far more complicated. And not something I can break."

Harry looked at the box. "Well how many possible combinations could there be?"

Bill didn't have good news for Harry. "The size of that box, you could try combinations for years and not find the way."

Harry was so frustrated. "Damn him."

Fred reminded him. "There may be someone who can help you."

Harry reminded him. "The painting is asleep."

"You know who I am speaking of."

Harry groaned. "I don't like owing that man anything."

Fred suggested he could try Draco as well but that didn't seem like any better of a suggestion to Harry. He knew Draco was stewing that his godfather had passed over him. Lucius also likely knew Severus better then anyone and may know what to do with the box. Remus and Draco had both known him but at different levels. Harry grudgingly sent an elf to Malfoy manor to see if Lucius was willing to meet with him.

Kreacher came back. "Lord Malfoy be saying he be expecting Lord Black for dinner at six."

* * *

Lucius had not been shocked when Harry had wanted to speak with him. Part of him thought it was just a matter of time. He knew the boy would want to know something of Severus. He was reminded though that Remus and Severus had once been close friends. He was a bit surprised it had happened so soon though. He saw how Harry had reacted to the little run in at the graveyard. He knew Harry would fight asking him anything. He was more like his father then he would ever admit. Lucius had been at the graveyard to visit and it had been an unintentional run in.

He had dinner made for the two of them. He knew Harry would not be pleased and he could admit part was that. He was reminded of the boy telling him he would not hold his breath on a family dinner. He assumed what ever this talk was about could be over dinner.

Minutes before dinner Harry was ushered in the door. "I see you are on time."

Harry grunted and looked ready to leave. "I may have had plans."

Lucius motioned to his bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

Harry came into the room. "I came for some answers."

Lucius motioned to the bottles. "Red or white?"

Harry grunted. "White."

Lucius poured him a glass and handed it to him. "Your family had quite the cellar, you should explore one day."

Harry sipped the wine. "Not the plan I had. Now I came for some advice."

Lucius went to lead him into the dining room. "Manners Harry."

Harry grunted. "Potter."

Lucius turned to look at him. "I thought that was straightened out."

Harry didn't. "I was adopted."

Lucius motioned. "I see you wear the ring."

Harry looked down. "To get into the manor. And I wear my other two."

Lucius took him into the dining room. "Enjoy your meeting with Tiberius?"

Harry grunted. "He is more bearable then some."

Lucius motioned to a chair. "Be grateful you didn't wake Ciscero."

Harry smirked. "Tiberius told me he was sadistic."

Lucius called for dinner to be brought in. "That would be putting it kindly."

For a man who had not turned dark, Ciscero came pretty damn close. Abraxas and Orion may have been cold and ruthless in business but they were not sadistic. Ciscero was the kind of man who didn't take what he thought to be an insult kindly. It was believed that he had leaked false information to Voldemort about his business opponents to rid himself of them. There was a reason Tiberius had not been sad his son had no children of his own. If Eileen had not married a muggle, he may have done the unthinkable and named his daughter his heir instead. The days a daughter would be passed over for a son were over now, but certainly not back then. Besides Eileen was younger then her brother.

Harry didn't have much of an appetite as he heard of the man. He reminded himself to try and not wake that painting up in the future. It seems there were worse people in the world to speak to then Wallburga. Maybe he could put them in one room.

Lucius watched him. "I wouldn't want this fine meal to go to waste." 

Harry smirked. "I didn't plan on eating with you."

"I recall someone telling me not to hold my breath on a family dinner."

Harry went to stand. "I should have….."

Lucius stopped him. "There is some reason you are here."

Harry sighed and sitting he brought out the box. "I need help with this."

Lucius eyed the box and he actually smiled. "Why didn't you say so?"

Harry turned to him. "You know how to open it?"

Lucius motioned to the box. "He created such in school."

Harry tried to hand him the box. "Then you can open."

Lucius shook his head. "It is you who have to do it."

Harry was exasperated. "How? I am told there are thousands of combinations."

"If you look close, each of the boxes have different words carved into them."

Harry could see that. "So?"

"You need to align those which meant the most to Severus on the top of the box. They must go at the top, bottom and either side of the crest."

Harry looked at the names. "Draco, Lucius, Slytherin, Potions."

Lucius watched as Harry couldn't open it. "What meant the most to him."

"We know the only things that mattered to him were you two and his bloody potions."

Lucius reminded him. "He loved your mother, and you."

Harry refused to put his name in but he replaced potions with his mother's name. It still didn't work. "Damn it."

Lucius pushed. "Your blood opened the box."

Harry slammed it down. "Well my name is no where on the box so he clearly didn't mean me."

Lucius motioned and he pointed to a box. Not a name but a symbol. "Recognize that constellation?"

Harry wasn't sure but he stopped. "Leo?"

"Your constellation you were born under. Not to mention your house."

Harry reluctantly placed it. "Leo, Lily, Draco and you?"

Lucius shook his head and motioned to Slytherin. "For both my son and I. Potions."

Harry pushed the other three into place but paused when he went to push Leo. He was shocked it was even on the box in the first place. He thought surely it had nothing to do with him anyways. He was reminded that Remus and Severus had been good friends and maybe he was the reason. It was easier for him to think that was the reason then himself. He doubted this would work anyways but he placed the boxes in places and then touched the crest as Lucius told him to do. Harry was shocked as the different boxes began moving and the lid went to open.

Lucius saw his look. "The woman he loved, the son she bore him, his adopted family and the one thing which made him fit in with school."

Harry looked into the box. "There may be some answer to the painting at least."

Lucius laughed. "No need for that. I could have helped you."

Harry looked at him. "You couldn't simply have told me?"

Lucius reminded him. "You didn't ask. Besides you wanted into the box."

Harry grunted. "Anything else I should think to ask you?"

Lucius shrugged. "Nothing off the top of my head."

Harry demanded. "The password?" 

"Familia ante omnia." Lucius explained. "Family over all."

Harry went to leave. "Too bad he didn't remember that before he got himself killed."

Lucius called. "You are not leaving before dessert are you?"

Harry turned back to him. "Lonely for company are you?"

Lucius shrugged. "My son moved into the town house. And the last person to sit in that seat seems not to be returning."

Harry smirked as he sat back down. "I am sure you will soon find a new one."

Lucius watched him as he ate and he could admit he was enjoying the company more then he thought possible. He and Severus had fought like true brothers but had loved one another the same. He was shocked Severus had never told him about this boy and being his son. He had once told Severus that James was not the reason that Harry frustrated him as much as he did. That it was because Harry was so much like him they butted heads. He could remember a glint in the eyes of Severus and now he had to wonder.

Harry went to leave. "I am sure you can find dinner or other company in a bar in town."

Lucius smiled over his wine as the boy left. "I have someone far more interesting in mind."


	5. fatherly talks

Harry took the box home with him without even looking inside. He knew he should. And he had the password to the painting as well to speak to the man. But he didn't seem to be in a rush to do either of them. He found himself sitting in the library the next morning just looking at the box. He had the bottle of memories sitting next to the box as well. The only thing he had done was have Kreacher bring him the pensieve he knew was in the house. He had seen it from time to time as it had been in the cabinet in the room with the family tree on the main floor.

Remus was surprised when his son had not come down for breakfast that morning. He knew something had been bothering Harry and had wished he wasn't so distracted and had been there for him. He knew Harry could use his support.

He was surprised when he entered the library. "What is that doing here?"

Harry thought that he meant the pensieve. "Kreacher brought it up for me."

Remus came to his side and motioned to the box. "I meant that."

Harry turned to look at him closely. "You know what it is?"

Remus sat down on the couch. "Severus used to make them."

Harry didn't realize Remus had known as well. "He left me it in his will."

Remus was a bit confused. "His will?"

"That's why I went to school."

"Your mother."

Harry looked at him. "Did you know?"

Remus was confused. "That he left you in his will?"

Harry shook his head. "About him and my mother."

"I have told you they were best friends. The three of us once were."

"They were more then that. You told me that he loved her like a sister but that wasn't true was it?"

Remus sighed. "We both did once but he fell for her. But your mother and father were in love."

"So much so that James cheated on her?"

Remus was shocked. "How did you…..? Yes, he did though he told her. And they still married."

Harry looked at the box. "She sought comfort from Severus."

Remus was shocked. "How do you know any of this? I didn't and….."

Harry explained that he had been told when he had gone to the school. "It seems why I was left in the will."

Remus shook his head. "I don't understand why he would tell you."

"To explain how he was my father."

If Harry had any doubt left that Remus hadn't known it vanished. The man was shocked and pale when he heard the news. He knew Lily had called off the engagement for a week or so in anger. But he had never thought she would sleep with anyone else even if James had cheated. He was reminded that she got pregnant with Harry on her honeymoon he had believed. He also knew Lily was aware Severus had feelings for her and she would not have wanted to use his feelings like that. He wasn't shocked that James would have claimed Harry as his own child though. But was surprised that neither he or Sirius had ever been told the truth. Neither of them would have cared and still loved Harry.

Harry looked at the man and he had to wonder if this would change anything. He tried reminding himself Remus and Severus had been good friends as well. But part of him couldn't help but worry that Remus may feel loyalty towards James.

Remus knew his mind. "I loved your mother, she was my sister. And even if I didn't, James made you his son. He adored you."

Harry felt relief. "I cant lose you."

Remus kissed him on the head. "It matters nothing to me. And it wouldn't have to Sirius. You are our cub."

Harry felt relief. "You're more a father then he would have been even if alive."

Remus motioned to the box. "He was a better man then you believe."

"He didn't even tell me he was my father. He left the only thing he cared about to Draco."

Remus heard the sting. "He loved Draco as well. Draco grew up in that house. In the potions lab of the house. It would mean more to him."

Harry grumbled. "I guess that makes sense. He still left me nothing but some damn estate he didn't even want."

Remus motioned to the box. "He left you that."

Harry slowly lifted the lid fully. "What is it?"

Remus smiled when he picked up something. "Our first year."

Harry looked at the photo. "My mum and you two."

Remus nodded. "We picnicked under that tree for so many years."

There were other items in the box that Harry had no idea but Remus explained. To his surprise there was a potions book which he thought would have been left to Draco. But he saw that it had been written by Salazar. There was a note on the book which really shocked Harry. It mentioned the potions text that Harry had used back in sixth year, and still had. Remus smiled and told Harry that the potions book had been like a journal of sorts for Severus. From the note Harry learned that Severus intentionally made sure his son got the copy. Though it was a potions book, the text had more personal meaning for him then what it could be used for. The book written by Salazar was the first thing Severus had ever managed to buy of real value and he had when he passed his exams. He found some photos and he realized they were of his grandmother, and Severus. There was even a rattle. It had the Prince crest on it and he was told it was likely Eileen's and she gave it to her son as she had no money for one for him. There was even an old teddy bear. There were a few other items in the box, nothing of real value but still.

Remus held the bear. "Things that mattered to him."

Harry looked at the bear. "I thought his childhood was a nightmare."

"His father was. But he adored his mother. She meant a lot to him."

Harry looked at the photo of her. "And yet she never met me."

Remus squeezed his hand. "I met Eileen once. I am sure it hurt her a great deal not to know you. But like Severus she would know…."

"It was for the better good." Harry spat.

Remus shook his head. "That you would be at risk.'

"I always wished I had grandparents and cousins besides Dudley, family. I had a grandmother, she was alive."

Remus was reminded Lily and James' parents had all died. "Eileen died young. They likely thought they'd have time."

Harry shook his head. "See how well that turned out."

Remus saw the memories. "Hind sight. You may never know her in person, but there is a painting, and those."

Harry put the memories into the bowl. "Will you come with me?"

Remus smiled. "If you wish."

Making sure Winky would listen for Teddy, the two went into the memories together. They were a mix of different memories and Harry was surprised when he saw they started when Severus was little. He saw him with his mother, none with Tobias. He saw Severus and Lily meet at the park. Most of the memories were Lily and Severus together through the ages and many included Remus. He even saw the night, thankfully not the act, he had been conceived. But it went further. He saw when Severus found out about him, when he went to Prince Manor. He saw himself through Severus' eyes when he was at school. He even saw the man confront the headmaster about Harry when he found out he had a son, and throughout the years. He realized that the man had actually not been forced to watch over him after all.

He came out and looked at the photos. "Damn Albus. Just once for that man, just once for him to look at me without anger, disgust."

* * *

It had been a rough evening as Harry and Remus had gone through the box and memories. He understand the pain and resentment Harry felt. He was shocked and not just with the truth. He would have thought Severus could have found a way to tell Harry long ago. Remus could admit he was a bit hurt that he had never been told. He could honestly swear to Harry that Sirius had never known the truth. Harry had worried it was because if Sirius had known he would never have loved Harry. Remus swore to Harry that Sirius would never have loved him any less. Harry was his cub and he would have still adored him. He may not have been as close to Lily, but James had truly loved Harry as his own. Though he wasn't willing to share the news with the world Remus encouraged him to at least tell Hermione and George. Both were shocked by the news but they had shown the support that Remus knew they would. Fred had told him the same thing about his twin of course.

For now Harry had not headed back to the manor for the painting. He wasn't sure he was ready. But Hermione had inspired him to take a few steps for the future. Hermione had accepted a place at law school, sure she would be ready in the fall to start. Though he was not going to be an auror, Harry had spoken to Kingsley and would be joining the academy part time in the fall. He was considering teaching one day and it was a good option for training. In a year he would try out for quidditch. It turns out lawyers were on his mind and not simply due to Hermione.

Harry was surprised when he got home from Hermione when he found Andromeda in his den. "I wasn't expecting a guest."

Andromeda turned to him. "I came to speak."

Harry came into the room. "Remus and Teddy are not here."

"I came to speak to you."

Harry was surprised. "And why would that be?"

"You are family."

Harry looked to the family tree. "Thanks to Sirius."

Andromeda's eyes were on the tree. "You need to back off."

Harry was confused. "Back off?"

"With Teddy."

Harry didn't understand her. "Teddy is like my little brother. I am not backing out of his life."

Andromeda assured him. "I did not mean that. My daughter would want you to be part."

"Then I am not getting what you mean."

Andromeda showed him papers. "I have sued Remus for custody."

Harry looked at the papers in confusion and shock. He had known the woman had been threatening to do so. But he had thought that she would calm down with time. Ted had promised that he would try and convince his wife not to do this. It had been three weeks only since the death of her daughter. He thought that Andromeda would have over thing to focus on then filing a law suit at the moment. And he also happened to think she was a better woman then this. Even if she sued he thought she could wait to let them all mourn first.

Andromeda knew she needed to get Harry to see reason. She knew how much he loved her grandson and she would always encourage him to be a part. But he needed to see what was best for Teddy. Remus didn't stand a chance in a custody battle without Harry.

Harry handed the papers back. "How can you do this? She has been dead for three weeks."

Andromeda sighed. "I promised her to watch over her son."

"When the war was on and she and Remus could not." Harry pointed out.

"And he still can't."

"I never thought you so close minded to hold to such old prejudices." Harry spat.

"Its not about his wolf blood. He has no job. No money."

Harry reminded her. "He is writing texts. That is more then enough money."

Andromeda reminded him. "Barely. He was practically homeless before my cousin took him in."

Harry tried to remain calm. "Well that's not an issue now."

Andromeda sighed. "If you were not offering him a free home it would be."

"Well then it's a good thing I am not about to kick him out."

Andromeda put a hand on him. "You shouldn't need a house guest. A real father would have a home of his own."

Harry was fighting a snarl. "Then I will sign over a lease on one of mine."

"Those are Black homes. They belong to the family."

Harry was growing more angry. "They belong to me. And wouldn't be the first time one was given away."

Andromeda fumed. "The homes should remain in the family. This is not a daughter's dowry."

Harry shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, I will give him a Potter home instead. Or put the home in Teddy's name. He is a Black."

Andromeda wasn't happy but she tried to calm herself as she knew she needed to get Harry to see reason. She had fully accepted that Sirius had named his godson his heir. And since he had done the blood rite, she couldn't contest it if she wanted to. But the fact he was now using her family estate against her was infuriating. She couldn't understand why her husband and Harry couldn't see she was doing what was best for her grandson. Remus had no experience with children and he was not in any shape emotionally or physically to raise a child.

Harry handed her a card. "Here."

Andromeda looked down at the card. "What is this?"

"It's the name of my lawyer." Harry explained.

Andromeda was shocked. "Your lawyer?"

"It seems the Black family has attorneys. I spoke to them." Harry explained.

Andromeda tried to hand the card back. "I am sure we can handle this without."

Harry didn't take it back. "You are the one who filed a law suit."

Andromeda pushed. "Just to make him see reason. He can see his son on holidays, and his birthday or such."

Harry motioned to the door. "You keep pushing this law suit Remus may just cut you out all together."

Andromeda went to leave. "See he doesn't understand. Teddy needs his grandmother."

Harry agreed. "He needs his entire family. You are the one who are forcing the issue. Remus has never stopped you from seeing Teddy."

Andromeda opened the door. "You are the only family left. I thought family meant something to you. I thought you could see reason."

Harry smirked. "No you thought you could coerce me into turning my back on my godfather."

With that Andromeda left but Harry knew he hadn't seen the last of her. He could have reminded her that she had a nephew out there. He wondered if the two had even met. Part of him worried Draco may actually aid his aunt in order to spite Harry for getting the Prince money. His mind went to Remus as he headed out as he was to be meeting him at the coast. They had decided that a change of scenery was needed and had headed for the Black home on the coast of Cornwall. Remus had gone that morning but Harry had been running errands and meant to meet them. He could see when he got there that Remus had the papers delivered already. Remus was no more happy when he heard what Andromeda pulled.

Harry assured him. "I have called in the Black attorneys. Bill helped me track them down. I swore you would never lose him, I meant it."

**AN: So this will be a Harry/Malfoy pairing. He will bond with a Malfoy as he comes to terms with Severus and his past (the main focus of the story, Andromeda is a secondary subject). I am leaning towards Lucius. Taking a vote.**


	6. paternal doubts

**AN: Thanks to the few who voted, Lucius won hands down.**

**This chapter will focus on Andromeda drama, but I promise next chapter will have more Harry/Lucius and we will see Eileen/Severus paintings. Albus and his meddling not to be forgotten long.**

Harry and Remus had settled into the Black home on the coast. Remus had told Harry that it had been a favorite of Sirius when he was a child. There were several other Black homes in the country and abroad. Harry was considering having Grimmauld renovated while they were there. He knew it would be more practical as an every day home. He had several homes from the Potters and the Prince family as well. He had the leases sent to him from the bank when he had got the Prince papers sent as well. He had not considered his inheritance until now. He had only ever seen the vault that he had used for school which he learned was only a trust fund. Bill thought he likely could spend months exploring his vaults and never get bored. Some of them would be far larger and filled with things other then coins.

Remus came down to find Harry in the den a few days after they had moved to the coast. He was surprised when he saw the papers all over the table and he leaned down to see what Harry was doing. Harry noticed him but didn't seem bothered.

Remus picked up a deed. "This is the Potter home in Wales."

Harry turned to him. "I thought that the home was lost."

Remus shook his head. "That was a safe house, not the family home."

Harry looked at the stacks. "I never thought to even own one house when I was young."

Remus sunk down with him. "I know it's a bit over whelming. Decided to explore?"

Harry shook his head. "I was trying to sort out what home."

Remus was confused. "Which home? I thought we were planning on a summer here."

Harry agreed. "I meant which home I will be giving you."

Remus stopped him. "Giving me? You can't just give me a home."

Harry reminded him. "You are my family. And as you pointed out, I have many to spare."

Remus sighed. "They belong to you."

"Andromeda said a father should have his own home."

Remus grunted. "If you want your space, I will take Teddy and go find a….."

Harry cut him off. "I am not kicking my dad and little brother out."

"You are a bachelor, I don't want to cramp your style."

"You are not cramping my style. And if I wanted some space, I could go to another wing."

Remus laughed a little. "Then you don't need to give me a house."

Harry stopped him. "Andromeda may use it in the adoption case."

Harry explained the full part of the conversation over the house. Harry had asked the attorneys and they had suggested it might be a good idea. Really housing should never be used against Remus as long as he had a safe roof over his head for his son. But they wanted to cover any bases they had. Harry had the deeds brought and he planned to sign one of them over to Remus. In no way did he intend for Remus to move into the home unless he wanted to. He wanted Remus and Teddy to remain with him here or Grimmauld. He knew Remus could use his support with Teddy as he mourned and beyond that. And part of Harry was selfish and could admit how much he wanted to have his godfather with him.

Remus knew he could not argue as his godson had his mind set on it. But he did insist the home would be placed in Teddy's name instead of his. The lawyers had assured Harry that would work fine as long as Remus was trustee of the house. Remus wouldn't take it for himself.

Harry motioned. "I think we should stick to a Potter or Prince house though."

"I agree. Andromeda had a point about her family estate."

"Teddy is a Black as well, but I really don't want to argue more then needed."

Remus understood. "I know you care about her, that she is family."

"You and Teddy are the most important. But I don't want her hurt."

Remus swore to him. "I don't plan to cut her out of Teddy's life if I win this. I know he should have his grandparents."

"When you win this case." Harry assured him.

Remus was shocked when he saw some papers. "How?"

Harry looked down. "It looks like some cottage. Definitely not like the other homes."

Remus nodded. "It's mine. Was mine."

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused.

"The home my parents owned. I had to sell it after dad died. I didn't have a job, and mom's medical bills to finish paying."

Harry had heard he sold it. "But how do I have the deed?"

Remus was just as confused. "Its listed as a Prince estate. I don't get this."

Harry found a note attached to the back. "Its from him. Its addressed to you."

Remus was shocked and read the note. "He bought it for me. A thank you for helping him be a spy, and our friendship."

Harry was amazed. "If anyone, I'd have thought Sirius."

Remus looked up. "I told you he was a better man. Sirius mentioned once but I forbid him."

"And of course Severus would never listen."

Remus smiled. "Stubborn seems a family trait."

Harry picked up a quill. "Seems we have your house. Unless you want another."

Remus shook his head. "I didn't want any. But I can admit having that back means a lot."

It was a pretty modest home. It was a three bedroom home a few hours away from London. But it was the home Remus had all his childhood memories in. He didn't plan to move but he wanted to show Harry and Teddy the home. Harry could admit that perhaps he saw another side of his so called father in this act. The fact he had bought Remus' childhood home for him showed him that. Remus had been his friend since he was eleven, in secret the last few years of school, and helped both him and Lucius spy. It seems Severus had bought the home shortly after he had become Lord Prince. He couldn't tell Remus or make it known during the war because he was a spy. Harry was happy he found the papers. He signed over the deed to Remus and had copies sent to his lawyers and to the bank as well.

Remus hugged him and reminded him their company should be arriving. Harry had invited the Weasleys and Hermione to come and have an early dinner with them on the coast. Harry had done some of the cooking himself but the elves were over seeing the final as he was here.

Arthur came in with his wife, the first to arrive. "I hope we are not too early."

Harry smiled. "Not at all. I have had some tables set up outside."

Molly hugged him. "Not very often I am not the one cooking."

Harry shrugged as he led her outside. "I thought you could use a break."

Arthur turned to Remus. "It looks like we were interrupting."

Remus sighed and looked at the papers. "Just finishing up."

"Looking at houses?" Arthur was surprised.

Remus reluctantly admitted about the house. "I feel bad. But Andromeda….."

Arthur cut him off. "It seems the house was intended for you anyways."

"It was but Harry would have given me one of the others. What kind of father am I?"

Arthur stopped him. "What kind of father do you think I am?"

Remus was confused. "The kind of father I could only hope to be."

Arthur admitted. "I don't own the Burrow. Well I do but I never bought it."

Remus was surprised. "I know you didn't have much money but…."

"I originally bought the land and the tiny house on it. But I almost lost it taking loans trying to expand with the family."

Arthur sat down with the man and explained more. Even his sons had little idea. Like many newly married couples he and Molly had bought with a huge mortgage. And some money left to Molly by her dad and Uncle. But he had struggled to pay the mortgage, even before kids, and then they needed to grow the house. His Aunt Muriel had stepped in though and saved him from losing the house. She had bought his debt from the bank, and had gifted it to him and Molly. She went further and bought the orchard land for him so the rent from the land could help with the home. He could admit that he had no idea where he would be without his Aunt. Muriel had no children and Arthur was her only nephew. She had never taken a sickle back in payment for the house even though he tried. She reminded him that she planned to leave her money to him anyways.

Arthur looked outside to where his wife and Harry were. "I had my doubts at times what kind of husband or father I was."

Remus assured the man. "You are a wonderful one. You have raised seven amazing kids because of it. Money didn't matter to them."

Arthur agreed. "And it wont matter to Teddy. Harry and Teddy both are lucky to have you."

Remus sent him a grateful look as he held his son on the baby monitor. "I hope I can convince a judge. Andromeda doesn't agree."

Arthur actually came with him. "You have Molly and I's support any way you need. Even in court."

Remus could admit as he retrieved his younger son that speaking to Arthur helped. He loved his son and was so happy to have his support. But part felt guilt relying on him so much and not just financially. He knew Arthur and Molly lost their son but they were there. They were Blacks as well but had even less to do with Andromeda then Harry. The others soon arrived and dinner was laid out on the beach. It wasn't simply about giving Molly a break that they had dinner there. With everything they were going through, a change of scenery was thought to be good for all.

Arthur turned to Remus before they left. "I meant what I said. Molly and I are willing to testify, or just here for advice if you need it any time."

* * *

Harry had noticed Remus had a talk with Arthur but he didn't ask. He was happy Remus seemed to be a bit more at ease after whatever had happened. He knew they needed to have this custody dispute settled the quicker the better. Remus deserved to simply mourn his wife and focus on his son. The sooner this trouble was dealt with the sooner he would be able to focus on both of them. Harry knew how badly Remus was struggling with the loss of Tonks who had been his soul mate. He should have been allowed the same peace any widower deserved.

It seemed that they would have their wish and for better or worse they were summoned to the ministry. The attorneys had worked out for them to go to arbitration and hopefully this could be settled there. Remus didn't want to take it to full court and just wanted this to end.

Harry reminded Remus as they went. "You are his dad."

"I just hope that is enough."

"You have done nothing to lose him. And you have letters of support from the Weasleys and others."

Remus watched as Andromeda came down the hall. "I hope it is enough."

Harry was surprised. "I don't see Ted."

Andromeda heard him. "My husband is ill."

Remus was concerned. "We can wait."

Andromeda went to open the door. "No need."

Harry had to wonder. "Is he really ill?"

Remus wasn't sure. "He has been under stress."

A surprise voice came from behind them. "My Uncle has chosen not to come."

Harry turned to see both Malfoys behind him. "Your Uncle? I wasn't sure you had met them."

Draco shrugged. "She came to visit me a few days ago."

Remus ground his teeth. "Wanting your help."

Draco didn't deny it. "Thought she could use family to testify."

Harry had worried Draco would back the woman up to try and spite him. Draco had never known the woman and he couldn't have any real affection for her. He certainly had no idea what kind of mother she would be to her grandson. But Harry could still see Draco's reaction to Harry being heir to the Prince estate when they were in Albus' office. He thought he deserved everything that his Uncle had.

Draco shared a look with his father. He had spoken to Andromeda but he had not come here for her either. He hoped he could get to know her and his uncle now the war was over. Due to his father being a spy and his mother a criminal, he had never known them before.

Harry grunted as he went to go inside. "Of course you jumped to help."

Draco stopped him. "I told her that I could not testify."

Remus turned to him. "You did?"

"I don't know her, or the kind of woman she is." Draco pointed out.

Harry didn't buy it. "But you knew it would stick it to me."

Draco spat. "And why would I stick it to you? Besides Teddy is my cousin or sorts."

Harry reminded him. "You were angry I was named heir."

Draco corrected him. "I didn't believe my Uncle would pass me over for an unknown family member. And he didn't."

"And yet you are still here." Harry pointed out.

He shrugged. "I told her I would be at her side. She needs someone when she loses."

Lucius watched his son go in and turned to Harry. "As you pointed out my son doesn't need any more."

"He didn't seem to agree in the room."

"He knew his godfather. He knew he wouldn't care about distant blood. He thought that Albus was trying to pull something."

"I know the feeling." Harry admitted.

"He loved his Uncle enough to respect his choice, even if you two don't get along."

Lucius did not follow his son into the room but headed off down the hall. He was not going into the room with them. He had never met his sister in law as Andromeda had been married to Ted before he married Narcissa. His son had come to speak to him in his office before coming here. Draco had been unsure about his actions. Whether Harry would believe it or not, Draco felt conflicted. He felt some family loyalty and like he should back the woman up. But he honestly didn't know her or what kind of parent she was. Or any reason to deny Remus his son either. His father convinced him that he could be there for his Aunt without actually testifying. She didn't need to go into that room alone.

Harry went in with Remus and spoke to the attorney. "You have the paper work we sent."

The lead attorney assured him. "The judge has been provided copies as has the other lawyer."

Harry looked across the table and back. "They are willing to testify in person if needed."

The man assured him. "It likely wont be needed. This shouldn't take long."

Andromeda looked at Remus as she sat down. "We can end this."

Remus looked at her. "You are willing to drop your law suit?"

"I meant you could agree to terms."

Remus remained calm. "Terms?"

"You can have him for his birthday. And a few days over Christmas every year. Harry will of course be allowed visitation as well."

Remus was seething but he remained calm outward. "His birthday and Christmas? You are being so generous."

Andromeda reminded him. "You could get nothing."

Draco quietly said. "He is the dad. At the very least he will get weekends, and I don't….."

Andromeda shook off her nephew. "The judge will see reason."

The judge came into the room as they all took their seats at the table. Andromeda was relieved her nephew had come to be with her. She was not happy he wouldn't speak for her though. But she thought him being there would at least help. She had been shocked when her husband had refused to come with her that morning. He told her that he was not willing to try and take Remus from their grandson's life like this. Andromeda knew her husband would be happy when this was all done. She was sure she would walk out of the room with Teddy in her custody.

The judge looked at them all. "Are we ready to get started?"

Andromeda's attorney spoke. "We have presented evidence of Mr Lupin's inability to raise his son."

Remus reminded them. "Werewolf laws were over turned."

Andromeda reminded him. "You need work and a home. Not a guest of your godson."

Remus handed her the deed. "The deed to my family home."

Andromeda was steaming mad. "Your godson gave you a home. You will lose it again with no work."

Remus though presented papers. "My contract for texts. It has been extended for all seven years in both charms and defense."

The judge saw the papers. "That is a substantial increase."

Harry reminded the judge. "There are also the testimonies of myself, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebot."

The judge looked down at his stack. "I have read."

Andromeda smirked. "And a single man like Kingsley knows what of raising children?"

Remus simply said. "He offered to be a character witness. Head of the auror department and all."

Andromeda was stewing. "I am a nurse, my husband works in the ministry. We are far more stable."

The judge turned to her. "And yet your husband is not here and I did not see his name on the petition."

Andromeda sighed. "We both wish for the best for our grandson."

The judge nodded. "That is why we are here."

Remus turned to him. "That is all we want."

The judge closed the file. "I see no reason to remove custody of the child from his father."

Andromeda was upset. "I had it for three months."

Remus reminded her. "It was temporary."

The judge quieted them. "Sole custody of Edward Lupin will remain with his father Remus John Lupin."

Andromeda was furious. "You cant take my grandson from me. I am his grandmother, I deserve to have him."

The judge turned to her. "That will be up for his father to decide. My ruling is final."

Remus looked at the man before he left. "I'd like to file these papers to name Harry his guardian if something should happen to me."

Harry saw Andromeda ready to explode. "Maybe this isn't the time."

The judge looked at Harry. "The forms are all in place, I see you are his godfather. Are you willing?"

Harry saw the pain in Andromeda but he nodded. "I do."

As the judge signed off on the papers Andromeda shot Remus a look. "This isn't over. You will not keep me from her son."

Draco tried his best to calm down his aunt and he left her. Harry had conflicting emotions as they took the forms and left the office. He was relieved that Remus had won though he had not been overly worried really. And he was happy to be guardian in case something happened. He had agreed to it when Teddy was born but it had not been official then. But he did care about Andromeda and he wasn't happy she was hurting. Remus knew his son's feelings and wasn't hurt. He knew while Harry supported him, he did care for the woman.

Remus assured him. "They are Teddy's grandparents, I won't cut them out of his life. Or just invite them for a birthday and Christmas either."

Harry hugged him. "You are far more reasonable then she was. I just hope for Teddy's sake that she will calm and see reason."


	7. birthday chats

**AN: Review please, anything, any review. Any feedback. Not 'great'. What's great? Feedback inspires writing.**

Harry had looked at the box almost every day since he had opened it. He had taken a few items out of the box and had them in his room. He could admit perhaps he was seeing a different side of the man. Both his dad and the twins tried to convince him to go back to the manor and speak to him. But for now Harry hadn't been ready to talk to him. He wished it was the man and he could actually confront him face to face. He was reminded though that the essence of his father had been placed into the painting. The painting could respond and speak to him as if he was alive. He knew his mum and James had never had portraits made during their life time. If portraits were made now they could move and talk like the Fat Lady, but they would not have their actual memories or essence in them. Severus at least he would have that.

The day before his birthday he finally found the courage he could admit to head back to the manor. He decided not to go alone and had chosen the most unique companion to go with him. He had sent an elf to ask the man to accompany him.

He arrived outside the manor gates and a few moments later the other man arrived. "You came."

Lucius smiled a tad. "You invited me."

"You seem to follow me around anyways."

Lucius smirked a bit from that. "Again don't flatter yourself."

Harry headed up the drive. "I guess I haven't seen you in weeks."

Lucius agreed. "Before you went into the court room. I heard he won."

"Though not sure Teddy was the winner."

Lucius was confused. "You don't think he is best with you and his dad?"

"Andromeda has boycotted visiting him." Harry admitted.

Lucius sighed. "I assume when she calms she will be when she can. Draco has visited once or twice."

Harry wanted to switch topics. "Didn't have any other plans today?"

"I don't mind a reunion with my old friend. And you may need a referee."

"Referee?" Harry this time smirked.

"The two of you seemed to need one even before you found out." Lucius reminded him.

"He cant threaten me with detention even if he was not…" Harry's voice trailed off.

Lucius smiled a tad. "I think he likely did them intentionally."

Harry chose to ignore that comment as they headed into the manor. Lucius hadn't known about Harry so it was purely speculation on his part. But he thought that Severus may have been wanting to spend some time with his son. And he could never have made it obvious to Harry that he was doing so. He also thought it likely that Severus had taught him occulemency instead of Albus because of it as well. Albus had more then enough skill in it that he could have taught Harry himself. Harry had often wondered why the headmasters hadn't.

They found their way to the portrait gallery with the help of the head elf once again. Unlike Tiberius, he was told Eileen and Severus were in the actual gallery. It was a large room located on the second floor of the main wing of the manor.

He looked at Severus but his eyes went to a woman. "He didn't look like her at all."

Lucius agreed. "Other then his eyes a tad. He was the image of his father."

Harry said the password to awaken both of them. As he waited he wasn't sure how this would go. "Here goes."

Severus came awake and looked at him. "Potter."

Harry snapped at him. "We both know that isn't my name."

Severus smirked a little. "It seems we do."

Eileen had come awake. "My grandson?"

Harry turned to look at her. "Yes."

Severus' eyes drifted to Lucius. "I wasn't expecting such a pair."

Lucius shrugged. "Since you left off telling me he was your son I guess not."

Harry drew the attention back. "Why didn't you tell me? Too ashamed?"

Severus turned back to him. "I was not ashamed of my love for…your mother. I needed to protect her."

"And me? An after thought? Or no thought at all?" Harry demanded.

"You know you'd rather have been the son of the hero James Potter. Besides it would do nothing but put you in danger."

"I would rather have had a father who was alive." Harry was furious.

"Dreamed of making potions with me in my lab. We all knew how much you loved it."

"Or Merlin forbid have someone to speak to. Or perhaps teach me occulemency without just attacking me."

Severus grunted. "Certainly didn't inherit my natural skill."

"Yeah well sometimes nurturing is needed." Harry reminded him.

"Well I had to learn it on my own. No coddling."

Harry went to leave. "I don't even know why I bother. Punishing me for your dad or whatever…."

Lucius shot Severus a look as he stopped Harry. "You once told me that you would never turn out to be Tobias."

Eileen actually spoke to her grandson. "I admit I never gave him a great example."

Harry turned to her. "I am told he adored you."

"I should have taken him from that home."

Severus grunted. "Bad parenting choices seem to run in the family."

Harry turned to look at him. He took a breath. "Your grandfather gave me the box. I opened."

Severus gave a bit. "Not much."

"The memories."

"I loved your mother." Severus sighed.

"At least I have that. Even if you couldn't me."

He didn't know what he expected when he had come here. He knew the man had never loved him and never wanted to be a dad to him. He had hid Harry like some shameful secret from the world. He could have told those people he trusted like Lucius but he never did. Both Lily and him had hid who he was from those they were closest to. He could understand James. James didn't want the world to know that the baby he claimed was not his actually in blood. Lily and Severus were another matter all together. There was nothing the man could have said to change that.

"Be careful around Albus." Severus said.

"I always have been." Harry smirked.

Severus looked at Lucius. "There is a reason he didn't want me to tell you or claim Harry."

Lucius understood. "Control over Harry."

Harry reminded the man. "The war is over."

"He will not want whatever he was hiding to come out. Just watch your back."

Harry grunted. "I don't plan on going any where near him."

"It is your birthday tomorrow."

"Going to sing me happy birthday?"

"Just don't open any bank letters near him."

"I didn't plan to invite him."

"Like he always waits for an invitation."

Harry conceded that. "I have gone into my deeds and paper work."

Severus shook his head. "Not all of it I assume."

Harry stopped. "I found the deed to the cottage."

Severus understood. "He has it?"

Harry nodded. "It meant a great deal to him."

"Least I owed him. He gave me my life."

Harry went to leave. "They are expecting me."

Eileen stopped him. "I'd like a chance to speak."

Harry turned back to her. "Why not when you were alive?"

Severus saw the pained look on his son and he knew his mother would too though he couldn't see. "I made her keep away. You can wake only her next time."

Harry grunted as he left. "I may wake you both."

Harry did have plans to meet his friends for dinner that evening. Molly and Remus had planned a party for him for the next day. He had tried to insist that it was not needed as he was an adult. But they thought after all he had been through he could use some cheer. And it was the first time he would have a birthday as well. But his friends were taking him out for dinner for the quiet celebration that he would have preferred to have. He didn't need anyone making a fuss over him. And right now he didn't think he was really in the mood for a group of people.

Lucius turned to Severus' painting before putting him back to sleep. "You could have told me about him."

Severus grunted. "It was safer."

Lucius didn't buy it. "We both know how to keep secrets."

"Well now you know. And you can keep an eye on him."

Lucius didn't deny it. "He wont make it easy."

"I have never known you to dislike a challenge."

Lucius smirked and he could admit that Severus was not wrong about it. They both liked to be challenged in some way or another. They used to challenge each other as well. He could admit that he found it entertaining to spar with the little lion in the past few weeks time. He could admit that it was not simply Severus asking which had him wanting to keep an eye on Harry. But he wasn't about to admit that.

Severus said as he was about to drift off back to sleep. "Just your eyes Lucius. He is my son. Just your eyes."

* * *

The night before had meant a lot to him. And it had been what he had needed. After talking with the paintings he had needed a good distraction. And his friends had offered him that. It had been mainly the old quidditch team buddies but Bill and Charlie had joined them as well. Hermione and Neville had decided to wait until the next day. Bill and Charlie had almost not come as they thought it could just be the quidditch team but they had been welcome additions to the group. Bill really was the only odd man out as it occurred to Harry that Charlie had played with them as well. In Charlie's final year Katie had been a reserve, and the other four had been on the team. Harry was the only first year to be a starter in a hundred years, but first year reserves were common enough. Harry had taken over seeker from Charlie and Oliver as captain when he graduated. Bill loved to fly and play for fun, unlike Percy who you could not get on a broom, but he had never tried out.

The next day the party was being held at the coast so everyone could swim and have a good time. Molly was doing all the cooking and planning though Harry had offered her the help of elves. She had only agreed to have their help in bringing everything there.

Harry spent a quiet morning with Remus and Teddy before the party. "We could run away."

Remus laughed. "The party is for you."

"One I didn't want. I'd have been happy just us three."

Remus knew. "I told Molly but she thought you needed a party since you never had one."

Harry looked out the window. "Hagrid making me a cake and giving he Hedwig was the closest."

Remus squeezed his arm. "You did have one with your…..I remember you ripping into gifts and riding Padfoot."

Harry smiled a little. "Well at least one dad was there, well two with you."

Remus admitted. "He was there."

Harry was confused. "He didn't know back then."

"The order had been invited. He came though he looked ready to run."

"Did he bring me a pile of stink weeds?"

Remus laughed a little. "I believe it was a cauldron puzzle. James was not impressed."

They were interrupted when Ted came in the door. "I hope you don't mind."

Harry turned to look at the man. "I am sure you have missed Teddy."

Ted smiled at his grandson but he looked at Harry. "I came for the birthday boy."

Harry accepted a hug. "I am happy you came."

Remus handed him his grandson anyways. "Is she coming?"

Ted shook his head. "No."

Remus had meant it when he said that he would not cut the couple from his son's life. He had not had any family other then his parents. His friends were it when his parents had died. He had wanted his son to have all the family he could get. And Tonks would have wanted her parents to be involved as well. He had sent an invite to today to the couple to extend an olive branch. He had thought they could take Teddy home with them if they wanted for the night. Now that he had the legal papers he didn't have to worry about them not returning his son. He hated to think it but he had worried prior to going to court. It had been the reason he had fought Andromeda about weekends before.

Harry felt a pang as they went outside that Andromeda had not come. He was happy that Ted had come and not simply for his grandson. Harry had grown closer to the couple because of their daughter. He didn't mean to hurt Andromeda and he wondered if she would hate him now.

Molly was putting the finishing touches when he came down. "Just about ready."

Harry looked around. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"You loaned me elves." She reminded him.

"We both know you only used them to bring stuff over. You know you could have used my kitchen."

Molly hugged him. "I prefer my own kitchen. Happy birthday."

Harry returned the hug. "Thanks for doing this all even if way too much."

Arthur came to hug him. "No point arguing with her. Just enjoy it."

Harry was and talking to his friends when he saw someone arrive. "What is he doing here?"

Remus saw his attention. "I don't know."

Albus came over. "Happy birthday my boy."

Harry bristled and kept back. "What are you doing here?"

Albus smiled. "Molly sent an invite to the school. Filius, Minerva and Poppy came as well."

Harry saw them. "Like Hagrid, They are most welcome."

Albus tried to hand him a gift. "I hope you will come have lunch soon. I'd like to talk to you about coming to teach in the future."

Harry had considered it but he didn't want to be near the man. "My lunch card is full."

Harry turned to the other teachers and welcomed them to his party. Minerva may not have been top of his list but he wasn't upset she or the others had come. Molly had simply invited any of the staff from school, Hagrid was the only one who had received a personal invite of them. Hagrid had of course come and had brought Fang with him. Harry was reminded of his so called father when he looked at Poppy and Filius. He had been told that Severus had been close to both of them. He doubted they knew though since he didn't even tell his closest friend.

Harry had a good time swimming and enjoying the water with his friends and those there. He could admit a party wasn't too bad though he hoped next year it would not be required. It meant a lot to have people around to celebrate but parties could be for kids he thought.

He was relieved his friends did joint gifts knowing he wouldn't want too much. "Too much as it is."

Molly smiled when he opened the quilt she made him. "No longer just school dorm."

Albus tried to hand him a package. "I thought you would like."

Harry ignored the gift. "Thanks."

Poppy came to his rescue and presented him something. "For my most frequent guest."

Harry laughed a little. "A wizarding version of first aid?"

Poppy shrugged. "I know the auror academy has healer on call but may come in handy."

Harry shook his head and looked at Charlie. "Did you get one? I thought you held the record."

Charlie agreed. "Maybe I should feel hurt."

Molly motioned when everything but the gift from Albus was done. "Dinner should be ready."

Hermione whispered to him. "We are stealing you away later for the pub."

Fred cut him off when he mentioned the night before. "Never too much fun."

Harry was surprised when an elf appeared and he knew it was from the bank. "For Lord Potter-Black-Prince."

He took the scroll from the elf. "What is this?"

The elf went to leave. "Bank to deliver it on your eighteenth birthday."

Albus was watching him from the side. "I am sure it is just a copy of records."

Harry eyed him and was reminded of what he had been told by the paintings. "I am sure."

He pocketed the scroll and turned back to dinner. He had known not to trust the man even before the paintings had warned him not to. He had no idea what the scroll was but he was not about to read it when the man was there. He would have thought it would simply been paper work before the paintings. But he had a feeling there was something more to them. Harry put himself into the party and did enjoy the pig roast feel to the dinner and the cake that Molly had made for them. None of the older adults were shocked when he and his friends when to ditch them.

Harry thought as he left. "I will speak to the attorneys about what this scroll is. Or heaven help me, Malfoy."

**AN: Please continue to support. Reviews and feedback help.**


	8. motives uncovered

Lucius could admit that he had his brother's words ringing through his head. He thought his brother even in painting form had quite the imagination. He was not looking at the lion at all. Even if he had eyes on Harry he would never have looked at him in that room. The boy was barely an adult and he was his brother's son. Oh he and Severus were not related but if Severus had raised his son, Lucius would have been his godfather likely. But Lucius could admit perhaps his eyes had strayed a bit on the lion. He had been forced into a marriage but his eyes had always gone the other direction. Voldemort though did not approve of such things and Lucius had kept to his wedding vows for his own safety. But he could not deny he had explored the alcoves back in his school days before marriage. Severus was more then aware of that.

He could admit he was surprised when he received an elf from Harry a few days after his birthday. The elf had a note asking him to meet Harry at Grimmauld. He was under the impression the boy had moved to the coast.

Kreacher allowed him into the home. "Lord Malfoy, Lord Black be in the living room."

Lucius had known the elf due to his wife. "Thank you."

Harry was looking at the family tree but turned when he came in. "You came."

Lucius smirked. "I thought we got past this conversation. You asked."

Harry walked over to a table. "Red or white?"

Lucius was confused. "Offering me a drink?"

Harry reminded him. "You told me I should explore the family cellars."

Lucius agreed. "Though I doubt much was here. I thought you were on the coast."

Harry didn't ask how he knew. "I thought this more convenient and a bit more private. Red or white?"

"Red." Lucius said and accepted a glass. "It seems my memory didn't fail me."

Harry motioned to some paper work. "I had hoped you may help me understand these."

Lucius looked down at some bank forms. "I'd have thought your brother."

Harry sunk into a chair. "I spoke to Bill but he is better source for charms and vaults."

Lucius took a seat across from him. "And you asked me?"

Harry shrugged. "These are more contracts and you seem to have some eye for business."

Lucius moved to pick up a scroll. "I studied law once upon a time."

He had gone into law when his father was still alive. But when his father grew ill he was expected to take over the estate. He had grown Malfoy industries into the business it was. But he still remembered a lot of his studies even if he had never got to use. His son was now to enter law school in the fall. He could hope now the war was over his son would have years to pursue law before he would have to take over. Draco did plan to work in the legal department of the company. Lucius had decided if he was going to have to dedicate his life to his estate he needed to build something. Politics alone had bored him. He had taken his money purely out of investments and built a business.

Harry had heard that Draco would be going to law school. Hermione had mentioned she had seen him when she had gone in to do some paper work. She was actually happy as he had kept her on her toes in school for top marks. She planned to continue to beat him.

Harry watched him. "I am trying to figure out if there is something Albus may be…"

"Hiding from you." Lucius continued for him.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe He just got to me."

Lucius picked up a second scroll. "There is a reason Albus was so insistent on keeping it secret."

Harry had to wonder. "I was wondering if he was stealing from my accounts but I don't see any sign he took any money."

Lucius agreed as his eyes scanned it. "Other then paying your relatives a bit. But that was allowed."

"Like they ever used a knutt on me." Harry grunted.

Lucius stopped when he came upon something. "The school govenors."

Harry turned to him. "You are one."

Lucius agreed. "Head of them though you likely will replace me."

Harry was confused. "Why would I?"

"You are the Lord of three houses. You are the natural head." Lucius told him.

Harry smirked. "You can keep it. What does that have to do with anything?"

Lucius handed him forms. "You already claimed your place."

Harry was confused. "How did I claim anything? I never knew I had a seat."

"Your magic guardian did." Lucius corrected himself.

"Albus." Harry realized. "But why? And how would you not know?"

Lucius sighed. "We don't always all vote in person."

Lucius told Harry that all lords had a seat on the Wizengamot and on the school governors. Though most held their seat in politics, very few ever acted as a school governor. Neither the Black or Potter seat had been held since the time of Fleamont and Orion. And even further back, to the time of Tiberius, in the case of the Prince family. Ciscero had no desire to hold the seat and Severus had hid that he was Lord Prince. But it seems all three titles had been claimed by Harry when he was eleven years old. In the case of Prince, he seemed to have claimed his father's proxy as Severus was alive at the time. If a lord did not choose to use it, his heir could use their seat, but only on the governors. The Wizengamot it had to be the lord, or the lord had to sign an official proxy, which Severus had not. And had been held by his guardian, in the magic world, Albus. Albus had claimed to be his guardian with Sirius in prison and Remus a werewolf. It seemed he had been using the vote on both bodies.

Harry was confused. "Wouldn't someone notice? I mean didn't he have to be there to vote?"

Lucius shook his head. "He could vote in absentia. If he had the proper paper work which it seems he did."

"And you wouldn't know?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. Votes are usually held in privacy so no one feels pressure to vote a certain way."

Harry still didn't get it. "Could three votes really do much?"

Lucius nodded. "He could do little in the Wizengamot, especially with only the two. But the school governors. There were a number of very close votes."

Harry understood. "They could have gone the other way without my votes."

"Including trying to oust him as headmaster on at least one occasion." Lucius admitted.

Harry had to ask. "Can they be over turned?"

Lucius shook his head. "The ousting him mainly was for Voldemort and was good he wasn't. But the rest no, he had the right."

Harry was furious. "He was not my guardian."

"As long as your father did not claim you. Or Remus didn't win his fight for you, he was."

Harry wondered. "Remus thought Albus was helping him get me but maybe he wasn't? And he knew the truth of Sirius."

Lucius agreed. "If Severus had told me I could have looked into the records. I would have found out what he had been doing."

Harry looked up. "Does he still have power? I mean can he still use my votes?"

Lucius assured him. "No. The moment you came of age no guardian has control over it."

Harry had no idea what Albus planned on doing and why he was pushing Harry still. Lucius thought that it was likely some damage control. He could not afford to have any bad press come out about him using Harry's power behind his back. And doubts would come up about Sirius too. He might also have hoped Harry would not have gone through the records and understood. Technically if Harry didn't actively step in with the govenors, Albus may have continued to try and use his vote without Harry knowing he was. He had flown under the radar this long.

Harry was confused. "You said that now that I am an adult he couldn't?"

"But the votes he was doing was via paper work. If no one contested who was signing those forms….."

Harry finished for him. "He could continue. How do I stop him?"

"The bank already has you on the forms. But you need to inform the governors and Wizengamot of your active role."

Harry didn't need to actually take his seat if he didn't wish to. But there was a scroll issued to all lords, for them to vote if they were not present but had taken their seat. The scroll was currently in Albus' possession. The ministry and school governors would simply issue him new ones in recognition of him coming of age. He could choose to vote or not but it would stop Albus from using his power from now on. He couldn't undo what Albus had done but he could stop the man from doing more. Lucius suggested Harry could simply send an owl to the ministry to have the work done. Harry with a sad grimace reminded the man he had no owl as Hedwig had been killed. It had been nearly a year but Harry had not had the heart to replace his beloved owl even after the war. He knew that he would have to eventually but it had not been top. Lucius helped by sending an elf to retrieve the forms that Harry needed from the ministry, and helped Harry to fill out the forms. And sent them with his own owl.

Harry stopped Lucius when he was about to leave after signing the forms. "Thank you for the help."

Lucius actually smiled a tad. "Happy to help. Interesting at least."

* * *

Harry received a copy the next day from the ministry that the paper work had gone through. He had to wonder if Albus would be notified. The man had to know it was coming. Harry knew there was nothing he could do about what the man had done with his votes. Technically Albus had not broken any laws even though it was borderline at best. He wondered if Albus would back off if he knew that he could no longer use Harry. But Harry knew that was wishful thinking at best from him. The man would want his influence and he would not back off for long. He knew at the least some of it had been for good. Lucius had been forced to try and remove Albus from the school in his spy days. For better or worse the school had been better with him there. But from what Lucius had said some of his other actions were far less noble.

Harry was headed into Diagon a few weeks later. He would be starting his courses at the auror academy in a weeks time. He would only be taking a half course load as he didn't plan to be an auror. But it would give him focus until quidditch and be good if he was ever able to teach. Kingsley actually suggested that he could continue with the courses when in quidditch. If the school was not possible Harry could teach at the academy. The majority of the instructors were aurors or retired, but not all of them were.

George met him outside a shop. "How did I get the invite?"

Harry turned to him. "You were pouting I was playing favorites."

George laughed. "Well you did tell him first."

"You were at the hospital or you both would have known. Only a few people know now."

George assured him. "I understand. But shopping?"

Harry shrugged. "Thought you could give me advice."

"I highly doubt you need my advice on an owl."

Harry had reluctantly agreed with Lucius, and his dad who had said it as well, he needed an owl. "Why else would I?"

George eyed him. "I am asking myself the same."

Harry shrugged. "I may have heard rumors Zonkos was about to be sold."

George sighed. "The building was. We will just buy another shop when we have the money."

Harry handed him something. "No need."

George didn't even look. "I know Fred told you no. We are not taking more from you."

"He said he would consider a line funded by me."

"That is different then you buying us a store. And you know it."

Harry smirked. "Who said I was buying it for you? I plan to rent it out."

George did not buy that for one moment. He knew that Harry had every intention of them using the shop. They had tried to pay him back for his initial loan for over a year and he refused to take a single knutt back. Or even a share in the business. Harry reminded his brother that he had more money then he could blow through in a life time from one of his estates alone. And he had three estates now. Harry knew they would refuse and he had bought the shop when he heard it was officially on the market. The twins were amazing business men and had gone an incredible job with their business. They would have had the money to open a second shop already but due to the war they had so many repairs to be made. The money they had saved towards the second shop had been put back into the original. Not all of it but a good chunk of it.

Harry would not take the scroll back from him. For better or worse Harry had bought the building for them. There was some apartments above it too. He knew Fred would likely take the shop as it was easier for Alicia to work from there, but he thought George easier to convince.

George took the forms. "We will be paying you back."

Harry smirked. "Sure."

"We will." George insisted.

"You can give me shares, that's it." Harry said.

George grunted. "You are far too stubborn."

Harry shrugged. "Seems to run in my veins."

George motioned to the shop. "Was this a set up or did we really come here to shop?"

Harry smiled. "Came for both."

George saw Harry's eyes looking. "I don't see any snow owls."

Harry sighed. "I don't think I could ever have another."

George looked towards the cats. "You could go furry."

Harry smacked him. "Not great for messages."

Harry remembered shopping with Hagrid and the bond he had always had with his beloved Hedwig. He knew part was because she was his only link all those summers. Her death had hit him nearly as hard as Sirius, Moody and Dobby close as well. His eyes settled on a lovely brown and almost golden colored owl that he was told was an Iberian eagle owl. He seemed to stand out to Harry among the other eagle owls in the shop and Harry decided to pick him. As he purchased the owl he chose the name Aquilo. George noted the very Latin name but said nothing.

George motioned to Harry. "We should go tell my twin what you did."

Harry looked innocent. "I could just send him an owl to tell him."

"You know what I am talking about."

Harry laughed. "I guess there is no time like the present."

Before they could head back to the shop they were surprised by a pop. "Master."

Harry was shocked to find Kreacher. "What are you doing here?"

Kreacher bowed to Harry. "Master Remus be sending me to find you."

Harry was surprised he had listened to Remus. "He knew I would be home soon."

Kreacher shook his head. "Master be needing to come now."

Harry felt some panic going in his chest. "Is he at the coast or…..?"

"He be at the hospital."

Harry nearly collapsed when his elf told him Remus was at the hospital. He had been worried to why Kreacher would actually come for him. Kreacher usually refused to have anything to do with Remus. He would make him food or clean but he would not take any direct orders from him. That is why Harry and Remus had brought Winky to the house. Winky had been truly loyal to Harry ever since Dobby had died. The two elves were both very loyal to Harry but Remus was another matter. The only thing that made Harry remain calm was Remus had sent for him.

He knew something was seriously wrong though. "The hospital? Why the hospital?"

Kreacher didn't know. "I just told to bring Master."

**AN: So we know what Albus was up to with hiding Harry. Harry has taken his seats back but Albus is not going to sit quietly.**

**Aquilo is the Roman version of Boreas, the Greek God of the north wind. Harry decided to go with the Roman name as a slight nod to his new found family. Even though he swore he would never choose a Roman name for a kid in the family tradition, he did for his new owl.**

**Please review and give some feedback.**


	9. hospital fears

**AN: Please continue to read and give feedback, it helps move the story.**

Harry was worried and trying not to go into a panic attack as he went to apparate. He was going to send his owl with George but George had refused to go. He wasn't about to leave Harry in the shape he was in. Harry instead sent his new owl home with Kreacher. He could admit he was relieved George insisted on coming with him. Harry was never good in admitting he needed help and this was no different. George knew that and why he had not given his brother a chance to argue with him. Fred would understand when he found out why George had not returned.

Harry was breathless when he entered the hospital. He had been told by Kreacher where he could find Remus but that was the only thing he knew. Things kept running through his head and his worries for Remus and Teddy were both making him anxious.

He found an anxious Remus in a waiting room. "Moony?"

Remus turned to him. "Kreacher found you."

Harry looked around. "What is wrong? Where is Teddy? Where….."

Remus motioned to a room. "The healer is looking at him."

Harry's heart dropped in his chest. "What happened? He was fine this morning."

Andromeda had come into view. "This is your fault."

Remus turned to the woman. "My fault? Interesting considering whose care he was in."

Harry looked back and forth. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Andromeda shot Remus a look. "My husband would never harm our grandson."

Remus saw Harry's confusion. "Ted came to pick up Teddy and spend some time with him. He fell on the stairs."

Andromeda was stewing. "My husband is in a bed because of you."

Harry tried to calm her. "It's not Remus' fault. If Ted fell….."

Andromeda was not calming down. "He wouldn't have lost his footing. You have something to do with this."

Remus was spitting mad. "I would never harm Ted. Even if he had not been holding my baby."

Andromeda wasn't calming. "You want revenge for me fighting you."

Remus sighed. "He is Teddy's grandfather. Even if he wasn't, Dora loved her father. I would NEVER wish harm on him."

He reminded the woman that Ted had been supportive of Remus unlike her. Ted had refused to go to court to fight Remus. And he had done his best to convince his wife to drop it. Unlike Andromeda he had been visiting his grandson since they lost the custody battle. Even if Ted had not supported Remus, Remus would never wish the man any harm. And not simply for the sake of his son who needed his grandfather. His wife had adored her dad, much closer to him then her mother. She had been crushed when she had believed he had been killed, why they named Teddy after him. As angry as he was at Andromeda, Remus would never even wish harm on her either. Teddy needed them both.

Ted had come to take Teddy for a visit but he had been napping so Ted had tea with Remus. He was to have taken Teddy for the weekend. He had gone up when they heard Teddy wake. Remus had heard a crash, and had found them both at the bottom of the stairs.

A healer came out and looked at Remus. "You can come in."

Remus headed for the door. "How is my son?"

The healer in the room assured him. "He is okay. A little bruised but his grandfather shielded his head."

Harry let out a breath. "Thank Merlin."

Remus looked at the healer. "And his grandfather?"

The healer sighed. "We are still running tests."

Remus picked up his son. "You can let his grandmother in."

Andromeda came into the room. "How is he?"

Harry told her. "He will be fine. He can go home."

Remus looked at her. "Ted?"

The woman spat. "Like you care."

Harry tried. "How is he?"

Andromeda turned to look at Harry. "I am still waiting."

Remus went to take his son. "I should get him home."

Andromeda tried to stop him. "You aren't taking him."

"We have been over this Andromeda." Remus spat.

"You are pulling this while my husband is in the hospital?"

Remus reminded her. "This is no place for a baby. Ted was bringing Teddy home for the weekend when he fell."

Andromeda was shocked as she had not been told. Ted had visited his grandson but until now he had not taken Teddy from the home. But Remus had offered to let the man have him for the weekend. Ted had hoped that it would help Andromeda calm and they could both enjoy time with the baby. He had sworn to his son in law he would make sure Teddy was brought home Sunday. Remus hadn't needed him to swear. He had the papers but he had also known he could trust Ted to bring his son back. And not simply as Ted would not want to be arrested.

A healer came in and told Andromeda that she could go and sit with her husband. It would be some time before she had news about how he was. She watched Remus take off with his son and then she turned to go and see her husband. George left with Remus, assured Harry was okay, but Harry remained.

She sunk into a chair next to his bed. "You can't leave me again."

Harry cut in. "He is a fighter like Tonks."

Andromeda didn't look at him. "You can go."

Harry took a seat instead. "I will wait."

"I am sure Remus would be happy for company."

Harry stopped her. "I would like to stay and find out how Ted is."

Andromeda looked at him. "You chose Remus. You made that clear."

"I supported him. But you are my family as is Ted. I care about you both."

Andromeda grunted. "Ted would be happy."

Harry put a hand on hers. "I will call Draco if you prefer but I don't want to leave you alone. And I do care about him."

Andromeda sighed and nodded. "I guess I could use the company."

Andromeda didn't speak to him but Harry stayed with her. He was happy she would let him remain. He would not have left even if she told him but just gone into the waiting room. He did love Ted and was worried. He knew Draco could have been here but Andromeda barely knew him. He was surprised about an hour later when the door opened and Draco had come into the room.

Andromeda saw him. "How?"

He looked to Harry and back. "Remus sent an elf. He thought I should know."

Andromeda smiled a tad. "Thank you."

A healer came into the room. "I have the results."

Harry and Draco both were at her side when she asked. "How is he?"

"He had a stroke. Likely what caused the fall."

Andromeda was shocked and Harry was grateful she was seated. The healer explained they wouldn't know how bad until he woke up. But it seemed he likely had a stroke which caused him to take the fall. They were grateful he had protected the baby even during the fall. Andromeda had known her husband had heart issues since he had been on the run during the war. But she had thought that he was doing better. He had been pale before the memorial and she had not fought him about not going. But it seems he wasn't. The healer told her the next forty eight hours would tell them if he made it and how badly he was affected as well. The healer left but he promised to come back in a few hours to check.

Harry shook his head when Andromeda said he could leave. "I am here."

* * *

Harry had left but only because Draco had been with his Aunt. They swore during waking hours one of them would be with her at least when Ted was out. Draco was already interning with his dad and preparing for law school so he was busy in the day. Harry had another week before his classes started so he could be there in the day. It took two days but the man had woken up. Ted had weakness on one side of his body but he was talking and the healers hoped that he would make a full recovery in time. But he would be in the hospital for a few weeks.

The day Harry was to start his first classes he headed to the hospital first to see him. He had been visiting Ted every day. Andromeda had not protested him coming but she was still not very welcoming to Harry.

Ted smiled a little when he came in. "You don't have to come every day."

Harry bent and kissed him. "I am on my way to the ministry. But I brought you a surprise."

Remus came into the room with his son. "We thought you could use a smile."

Ted beamed when he saw his grandson. 'He is okay?"

Remus brought the baby over and sat the carrier on the bed. "He went home the same day."

Andromeda had come into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Remus realized she didn't see the carrier. "I thought you could both use a smile."

Andromeda was shocked when she saw Teddy. "You brought him?"

"I knew Ted would be worried. And you Both would like to see him."

Andromeda reached for her grandson but stopped. "Thank you."

Remus motioned. "He is ready for a bottle, if you'd like to do it."

Andromeda scooped him up and took the bottle. "Its not warm enough."

Ted looked at Harry. "I am sure you should get to class."

Harry watched the other two. "Are you sure?"

Ted assured him. "They will behave at least for the sake of the baby."

Harry bent and kissed the man on his head and hoped he was right. He knew Remus would as long as he was not pushed too far. Other then the comment about the bottle temperature, Andromeda seemed to be on her best behavior for now. He doubted the issues with the woman would end any time soon over her grandson. But it seemed that at least in the hospital room she was willing to be calm for the sake of her grandson.

Harry got his mind into classes as he had two that day and then he had a special session after lunch. He was excited when Kingsley told him he could take it. He had been told many aurors trained to be animagi. He didn't think as he was only part time he would, but Kingsley allowed it.

Kingsley handed him a bottle. "You will need to take this."

Harry knew. "It will show me my form."

"If you have one you will receive training."

Harry was reminded that not everyone could take a form. If it took him too long to turn or it lasted only a flash he would not be trained either. But he hoped that he would be one. Ever since he saw Minerva and later knew about the marauders he wanted to be one. When he drank down the potion it took a few moments but he did take a form and it lasted for longer then a flash. He took the form of a peregrine falcon. He was amazed as he turned back. He knew they were the fastest animals on the earth and considering his flying it seemed fitting.

Kingsley agreed with the thought. "You will be even quicker. You will join the course two afternoons a week."

Harry was so happy. "Thank you."

Kingsley came out with him. "Heading home?"

"No, I thought I would take some food to the hospital."

Kingsley knew about Ted. "How is he doing?"

Harry sighed. "Doing better. Hopefully he will be home in a few weeks."

He was about to leave when he ran into the last person he hoped to see. "Great."

Albus smiled. "Harry my boy, I was hoping I may see you."

Harry went to go around him. "I have places to be."

Albus stopped him. "Filius or the auror who is teaching defense would be happy to apprentice you."

Harry pulled his arm free. "I am happy with the auror academy."

"You never wanted to be an auror." Albus said.

Harry smirked. "Like you would know. I don't plan to, but quidditch is not for a year."

Albus reminded him. "You could be involved in the school quidditch teams and when your season starts…."

Harry cut him off. "You never know, I may take my seats on the school governors."

Albus tried to hide his shock. "Oh I didn't know you…."

"The bank didn't inform you? Oh well yeah those scrolls you have kept are useless. Those are MY seats."

Albus stopped him. "I only used them for good when you were too young. I could have been ousted as headmaster."

Harry agreed. "In war time that was a bad thing. You keep meddling that might not be so bad."

Albus went grey. "You don't know what you speak of. Things needed to be done."

Harry smirked. "Like keeping me from my family including a grandmother, so you could keep power?"

Albus blanched. "She died when you were….."

"Ten, I know. Ten years I could have had with her. Or at least two when my father learned."

He didn't know if he would have ever been happy to call that man his father. But if he had known him when he was young that may have been different. But he deserved the chance to know his father and more then that he deserved to know his family. He should have more then a painting he could speak to in a manor. He should have more then someone else's memories in a penseive.

Harry went to leave. "You never did try and help Remus get me."

The old man didn't deny it. "You were safer."

He turned back to look at the man. "And Sirius?"

"I thought he was the secret keeper. You don't believe I left him in prison?" Albus demanded.

"I am starting to wonder. You did a lot more to hold on to me. You could have proven his innocence back in third year."

Albus grabbed him. "You don't know what you are talking about. I wouldn't be spreading lies."

Harry pulled away from him. "Wouldn't look good if people found out what you did to a heroic auror would it?"

Albus held him in place. "There is a lot of good the two of us could do together. You need guidance."

"Oh I have another source in mind. You keep to the school and your Job and I will keep out of your way."

"Quidditch is not forever and you know you want to teach. You need me."

Harry smirked. "We both know you needed me. You wont be headmaster forever."

"I don't plan to retiring "

"Better toe the line or you wont have my votes to save you next time."

"Harry come have dinner with me and we can talk. You misunderstand."

"Sorry I have dinner plans and company." Harry spat.

Lucius appeared. "Am I interrupting?"

Albus spat. "Stay out of this Malfoy."

Harry hadn't been expecting him but he decided to use Lucius. "I thought I was meeting you for dinner."

If Lucius was shocked he played along. "I thought to walk you down."

Albus sputtered. "You are dining with him? Him?"

Harry went to leave. "You did suggest I needed advice. Who better then the head governor?"

Lucius waited until outside but he turned. "Decided to use me as an excuse or inviting me to dinner?"

Harry laughed a little. "Sorry you just had good timing."

Lucius chuckled a bit. "Happy to help. Wouldn't mind dinner company."

Harry was surprised. "I am headed to the hospital. I was going to pick up some food."

Lucius shrugged. "You could bring some after we leave."

Though Harry never imagined this he shrugged. "I guess I am hungry."

He and Lucius did head to a restaurant just off Diagon alley. It was nothing fancy but Harry was ravenous from class and his animagus. He found himself telling Lucius. He was surprised to learn his new found father had been an animagi like his adoptive father, but in his case he had been a viper. Lucius explained they were both snakes and he actually looked like the snake on his cane. Harry did order some food and it was ready for him to take when they left after they finished their own dinner. Lucius had heard updates from his son on how Ted had been doing.

Harry thanked the man before leaving. "For dinner and some company."

Lucius smiled. "I wouldn't be opposed to it again. For advice or just some laughs."

Harry smirked. "What would my father say?"

Lucius returned his smirk. "It's dinner."

Harry laughed a little. "May just have to take you up on the invite to rile the painting up."

Lucius watched him leave. "I would be lucky a painting can not curse me."

He had Severus in his head as he watched Harry leave. Severus had warned him about looking at Harry. As Harry headed for the hospital he couldn't deny that he had a good time over dinner. And it wasn't simply because it upset Albus though that was certainly a perk for him. But maybe it was not the only perk. He could admit the man made him laugh. He was surprised to find Remus with Ted. He had expected Remus to leave hours ago after allowing the man to see his grandson. He had not come before today as he respected Andromeda didn't want him in the room. He was not surprised Teddy was gone and wondered where Andromeda was.

Remus accepted the dinner and admitted. "She took Teddy home. It was the one way to convince her to leave and get some real rest."

Harry was relieved. "Some time with Teddy, and her bed, will hopefully do some good."

Remus looked at Ted who was asleep. "At least I know as long as I am here, she will bring him back without the aurors."


	10. several shocks

**AN: Please continue to read and give feedback, it helps move the story.**

Remus had not had to worry about his son. He had not worried about his safety as he knew Andromeda loved her grandson and would never hurt him. But he had his doubts about letting her take him home over night without Ted. Andromeda had returned to the hospital the next morning with the baby. Remus had extended the offer that when Ted was home and up for it they could have Teddy for the weekend that they missed. He reminded her when he left that he had never wanted to cut them out. Harry and Remus had grown up with no grandparents but they would have both liked to have them. Remus had gently also reminded the woman that Harry loved her and not to punish him for supporting Remus. Andromeda had not responded but he hoped he got through to her. He hated that Harry felt like he hurt the woman because of him.

Harry was relieved when Ted was released from the hospital only ten days later. He had been semi retired before but officially retired from the ministry now. But he was making good progress and Harry was relieved. Harry put his mind more into his studies

Harry was meeting Hermione for dinner on Friday evening after they were both done. He ran into someone else. "Malfoy."

Draco smirked as he went to pass. "Lurking I see."

"Waiting for Hermione."

Draco turned to him and tossed him something. "Here."

Harry was confused when he looked at the item. "What is this?"

"Portkey, it will get you through the wards." Draco simply said.

"What wards?" Harry was genuinely confused.

"Spinner's End. Uncle Sev…..your….his house."

Harry grunted. "He left it to you."

"And I will be wanting it back thanks."

Harry looked down at it. "Then why give me this?"

"I was convinced you deserved to see the house."

Harry had an idea who. "Thank him."

Draco went to leave. "I expect it in one piece."

Hermione appeared next to him. "What was that about?"

Harry showed her the key. "His house."

Hermione knew he was reluctant. "Its early for dinner."

Harry knew she had a point and he decided to go and see the home for himself. He had been to the manor again but not woken the paintings again. He knew he should speak to his grandmother at the very least but he had been busy with class and with Ted lately. He was surprised Draco had given him the key to get in even if Lucius had obviously spoken to him. He wasn't sure what he hoped to gain from seeing the house. He had spoken to the painting and he had the box of some of his father's special possessions. But he was reminded this was the home the man loved.

Harry and Hermione found themselves standing outside what looked like a deserted house. He walked into the front hall and through the door into a dark windowless room. When the door they came in closed behind them there looked like there was no exit at all.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

Hermione pointed to the fire. "We can floo out but I am sure its not needed."

An elf appeared. "Master Lord Prince?'

Harry eyed the elf. "You are another Prince elf?"

The elf shook his head. "I Loopy, I serve master Severus. I be coming with Mistress Eileen. Master Draco tell me you come."

Harry looked around. "How do I get out of here?"

Loopy showed him different books. "You pull these and they lead to rooms."

Harry pulled the one which he was told led up stairs. "Mating habits of vampires? Maybe his persona wasn't too wrong."

Hermione laughed a little as she followed him up. "Well that would make you half vampire."

Harry looked at the hall where he found four doors. "Where to start?"

Hermione motioned. "That looks like it may have been the master bedroom."

Indeed what he assumed was the master bedroom was at the front of the house. It looked like it had not been touched since the man died. He wondered if Draco had been here. He could have simply summoned the elf and told him about Harry. The room was pretty bare but there was a potions book on the bed side table. He noticed there was also one of his puzzle boxes, this one with a lily carved on the top, next to the book. His fingers ran across the top and thought of his mother. He noticed the one photo in the room was one he had in his box, of his mother, the man and Remus under their tree in first year. Harry thought to his own room where he had placed the photo in much the same spot. He found the other doors belonged to a bathroom, an office where he found Severus seemed to make his boxes, and a guest room. He found childhood items and some teen. He realized they were a mix of things from Draco and from Severus as well. There were photos of Draco with his godfather.

Downstairs he found the only sunny room in the house was a large family style kitchen which led into a small garden. It was over grown but seemed to have been mainly for herbs. There was a swing in the tree. He ventured down to the potions lab in the cellar he was not surprised to find.

He looked at one of the cauldrons. "I may have wanted to."

Hermione was confused. "What?"

"His painting told me that it wasn't like I would have wanted to spend hours making potions with him. Maybe I would have."

Hermione laughed a little. "I don't think you'd have changed that much."

Harry knew she was right. "Well maybe the swing then. Draco I am sure enjoyed."

Hermione put a hand on him. "I know its hard. But maybe you can see more of the man he was, behind the demeanor of his painting."

Harry knew like the box, she was right about the house. "The kind of father he could have been if he wanted."

"I cant believe I am defending the man, but If he could have been. He didn't really have a choice."

"We all have choices. He could have hid it."

Hermione followed him back up. "He was doing the most fatherly thing he could do. Try and protect his son."

Harry thought back to the box and even the painting. He could admit perhaps she was right. He just hated how much of his life had been controlled and ruined by secrecy and lies. Hermione and Harry found themselves having dinner at a local restaurant. But they had gone by the house that he had been told was where his mother had grown up. Until he walked between them, he had never realized just how close they had grown up. They had even passed the park with the swings. He had seen memories of his mum but also Severus with Eileen when little.

Hermione kissed his cheek when he went to leave her at home later. "You know being there for each other goes both ways. I am just a call."

* * *

Harry had returned the keys to the house to Draco the day after the trip to the house. He had returned it with an elf and a thank you. He wasn't sure it had done him much good. But he could at least understand why Draco had been left the house and not him. The photos there were nice to see but the house had no meaning to him. He didn't have anyone there to share stories of the home with him. Draco had his own memories to fall back on. He could be big enough to admit that. He also reminded himself that he had inherited the Black estate through his godfather. The Black family could have contested it but they had accepted his inheriting the vast estate. Andromeda and others had a family claim but never argued. His godfather loved him as a son and wanted him to have the fortune. He couldn't begrudge his so called father doing that for Draco.

Harry had decided that only being at the auror academy part time didn't take up a lot of his schedule. He was actually taking a curse breaking class at the bank now as well a few afternoons a week. Bill had offered when Harry had gone to look in his vaults. Remus had tried to tell Harry he needed to take some personal time. Harry was so busy with class and him, and Hermione. He hoped Harry would get out and have fun. He had not meant for his son to take on even more work. He hoped Harry would consider dating and have a life.

Harry was exhausted after classes Friday but he didn't seem ready to head home. He decided for once to take some advice from Remus and go out. He knew he could have called a friend but he didn't seem to have the energy. He found himself at a bar just off Diagon alley.

He sunk down into a chair and ordered a drink. "I will take a dragon scale."

He was waiting for his drink when he was broken from his thoughts. "I didn't expect to see you."

Harry looked up to see Lucius. "I chose this pub hoping to be out of the way."

Lucius had no doubt. He had chosen it for similar reasons. "I can find another table if you prefer."

Harry motioned to the chair. "I guess we shouldn't take up two tables alone."

Laughing Lucius sunk down into a chair. "Are you eating as well?"

Harry looked over at the menu. "I assume I could eat something."

Lucius ordered his own ale and a steak. "And you?"

Harry looked at the server. "I will take a burger."

Lucius sipped his ale. "You really should try the steak one day."

Harry smirked. "Maybe you should try the burger. I would love to see you eating a chip."

Lucius had a half smirk. "Some how that has never crossed my table."

Harry shrugged. "May have to try new things Malfoy."

"You may have to as well like my first name. Maybe next time we have dinner."

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Next time we have dinner? I wouldn't hold my breath."

Lucius shrugged as the food came. "You did say that before."

Harry conceded that point. "Perhaps you were not such bad lunch company."

Lucius shocked Harry when they were eating when he actually popped one of Harry's chips in his mouth. Harry had to laugh at the bemused look on the man's face. Lucius could admit he had tried some more humble food but some how burgers and chips were never on his list. Harry told him he would have to try a soda pop one day. Lucius didn't find that suggestion at all funny. He had seen his son drink them when they were on holidays but that was a different matter to him. Lucius did not plan to turn his wine in for something so common. Beer was his casual choice.

Harry could admit as they shared a second beer and even played some darts, something newly added, that he was having a good time. He managed to beat Lucius two out of three games even though it was his first time. His eye sight came in handy it seems.

Lucius went to walk out with him after a third drink. "Should I worry you can get home?"

Harry turned to him. "Offering to take me home?"

Lucius smiled a tad. "My town house is down the road."

Harry blushed a tad. "I don't go home on first dates."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "First date is it?"

Harry corrected himself quickly. "I am a little light headed."

Lucius corrected him anyways. "I have six bedrooms."

Harry was reminded. "Draco is living there. I doubt he wants company."

Lucius shrugged. "I am the owner. He wont notice."

Harry went to leave. "I can make it home in one piece."

Lucius drew him back. "I was thinking about a second date."

"This was not a date."

Lucius reminded him. "You were the one to use the term."

Harry found his chin tilted up and the man's mouth descended on his. Harry could admit he didn't draw back from the kiss at first. But as he drew away he told himself he was tipsy and nothing else. He would never have kissed the man for any other reason. But as left to head home he may have enjoyed the kiss just a bit. Remus was surprised when he got home and was happy that Harry had gone out for dinner. He worried his son had been drinking alone though. Harry didn't tell him who his company had been but assured Remus he had not been alone. Remus wondered who he had been out with as Harry would have mentioned a friend. But Harry was an adult and he would not push him for details.

In the morning Harry headed to the manor. He seemed to be spurred on by his talks with Hermione and Lucius to head back there. He went to the painting gallery. He looked at his father's painting but for now he decided to only wake her.

Eileen came around and she had a smile. "You came back."

Harry had summoned a chair and sat down. "You wanted a chance to talk."

Eileen smiled. "My only grandchild. I always wanted one."

"Yet you ignored me when alive." Harry reminded her.

Eileen shook her head. "No. It broke my heart not to have you in my life. I was trying to protect you. And your father."

Harry felt like he could trust her. "I always wanted a grandma. My mother's parents, and my….adoptive father's were dead."

"He showed me photos of you as a baby. And after I…..he woke my painting and told me about you at school."

"How bad I was at potions and how many detentions he gave me?"

Eileen laughed a tad. "It was a way to spend time with you. He tells me you are quite the quidditch player."

"I beat his house enough."

Eileen smiled a tad. "You did our house proud."

Harry was confused. "Our house? I thought you were a Slytherin?"

Eileen called a house elf. "Bring my grandson the box."

Harry was so confused. "I have the box from him."

Eileen watched as an elf brought a small box. "This is from my father."

Harry opened the lid and found a ring. He recognized the crest. "Gryffindor? Gryffindor?"

Eileen smiled. "I know its a bit odd since most of us were Slytherins."

"Are you telling me that we are the heirs?"

Eileen nodded. "Through my paternal grandmother though. My father was the first male heir in generations."

Harry looked at the ring in wonder. "Would Albus know?"

Eileen shook her head. "You would have been in more danger if he did."

He was reminded that Albus had already used him for power because of his three titles he held. He actually held a fourth with Gryffindor. Most in their family had been Slytherins but likely because they took after the other side of their family. Eileen remembered her grandmother who had died when she was a teen. From what she knew of her grandson she thought he actually took after the woman a bit. Severus for obvious reasons could never reveal that he was the heir. Voldemort would destroy him if he had known that he was the heir of Gryffindor. Harry worried it was the reason he had been a target but Voldemort had never known. And Albus would have sought to control Severus even more. He would have threatened to hand him over to Voldemort if he had not fallen in line. It was the real reason that he had not told Harry the truth of who he was. He didn't need Albus being more suspicious and possibly looking more into them. They were the last remaining of the founder's lines.

Eileen told him. "The school governors have limited power and Albus has found his way around them. A founder's heir is another matter."


	11. Challenge extended

**AN: Please continue to read and give feedback, it helps move the story.**

Harry left the manor with the ring but he had it hidden on his chain around his neck. He used a spell to shield it from view even if the chain was on the front of his shirt. His grandmother had explained that Godric had not just been founder but he was the original headmaster. The founder or heirs of them had the right to choose a new headmaster if the headmaster abused his powers. It was not unchecked power though. Harry could not simply walk into the school and remove Albus from his position. But he had the right to take it before the governors. And if it was an even vote, which was possible, he had the deciding vote. He could only remove Albus without the board if he broke some major rule. The board could only vote to remove him if they had the backing of the four heads of house. If Harry acted on his title, they would not need the heads to support them. Albus would know if Harry claimed his title. Not who claimed the title, but that a founder's heir had come forward. Like Black, Potter and Prince Harry automatically became lord Gryffindor on the death of his previous lord, in this case Severus. But he officially had to go to the banks and sign forms for him to be officially declared the hereditary leader of the school. It seems the actual castle the school was in belonged to him. It had been the secondary home of Lord Gryffindor and Godric had donated it to build the school. The main home and a third were hidden.

Harry knew he may one day need to claim the title officially but he hoped not to. He didn't plan to go after Albus unless he needed to. He may have dreamed of teaching in a few years but that wasn't reason enough.

He was surprised when he was leaving the bank the following Friday. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius smiled. "After the lovely time we had on our last date…."

Harry cut the man off. "It was not a date."

Lucius didn't back down. "The first dinner because of Albus I will give you. But the bar."

Harry was not giving an inch. "That was not a date."

Lucius reminded him. "You were the one to call it that."

Harry smirked. "A drunken slip of my tongue. I will not bed you Malfoy."

Lucius drew him in. "A few dates before that I suppose."

Harry pulled back from him. "I am sure there is a club you can find a young body in."

Lucius couldn't deny that. "But we have dinner reservations."

Harry didn't find it charming as well. "Then you better get going."

Lucius walked with him. "You must be hungry after training."

Harry grunted. "I may lose my appetite."

"We have had two meals together and you haven't seemed to mind."

Harry could not deny that. "Then I should get to choose."

Lucius reminded him. "I have made reservations. Perhaps next time."

Harry grunted. "I never said there will be a next time."

Lucius didn't say anything but instead led Harry for dinner. Harry was surprised they didn't stay in Diagon but headed into muggle London. Lucius had thought that Harry may be a bit more comfortable if he didn't worry about running into anyone. And even the old blood wizards didn't spend their entire lives just in the wizarding world either. There were certain perks of the muggle world that he had come to enjoy. It was usually mainly when he traveled for work or pleasure but London had its good side as well.

Harry told himself he should turn around and go home but he found himself coming. He told himself it was only because he was hungry from a double course day. He had also told Remus that he would get out and do something.

Harry could admit the restaurant on the water was nice. "The view at least is nice."

Lucius took a seat after pulling Harry's chair out for him. "And the company."

Harry picked up a menu from the table. "We will have to wait and see about that."

A waiter came over. "Can I start you with something to drink?"

Lucius surprised Harry when he ordered for them both. "We will have a bottle of your finest dry red wine, from France."

Harry was not amused. "Do you plan to order my food as well?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course not. But we do know I have a better taste in wine."

Harry smirked. "Cocky as ever I see. How do you know I even drink red wine?"

"It isn't the first glass we have shared."

Harry looked at the menu. "I assume you know your cellars well."

Lucius agreed. "I have attended a few private events here in their wine cellars. They have a great selection."

"Private dining room? Decided not to go the full wine and dine?"

"For a quiet dinner I thought the view of the river was the best."

Sitting out on the veranda Harry could admit they did have a great view of the tower bridge and many of the sights. And when he sipped his wine that Lucius had been right on his choice as well. He ordered a steak with peppercorn sauce and he could see the glint in Lucius' eye. He was reminded the man had told him he needed to try steak next time they had dinner. Harry had always liked steak but he was a more casual eater. He noticed though they didn't choose the bar side which was far more casual. He was not surprised at all by that.

The food was good and he could admit the company was not bad at all either. As they had crème brulee for desert with some expresso, he could grudgingly admit that perhaps he could see doing this with the man another evening.

Lucius went to walk him out. "So?"

Harry eyed him. "So?"

"Have I proven that I can be a good date?"

Harry didn't give in. "I don't know just yet."

"And how will you know?"

Harry gave in a bit. "Will have to try another."

Lucius was pleased. "I am happy lion. Now I know the…."

Harry cut him off. "No. Its time I get to plan."

Lucius hid a little groan. "Not sure I like the sounds of that."

Harry went to summon the bus. "Well if you don't, we can always end it now."

Lucius stopped him. "I am game for whatever you throw at me."

"Oh you may be eating those words Lucius."

Lucius had a feeling he may not like those words. "I think I will live with whatever you choose."

"Well you can always back out now. No one needs to know big bad Lord Malfoy is scared."

Lucius grunted. "I am not scared of anything you can throw at me."

Harry had a look on his face Lucius wasn't sure he liked one bit. He stopped Harry from summoning the bus and instead apparated them both. Harry found himself on his street but up the road from his home. Lucius once again tilted Harry's head up for a kiss, and this time put a hand behind Harry's head to keep him in place. Harry finally pulled back from the kiss when winded, but again couldn't deny it felt good.

He went to head to his home. "You can pick me up same time and same place next Friday. If you don't chicken out first."

* * *

Remus was again surprised when his son didn't come home until late on Friday night. Harry was an adult and didn't have a curfew he told himself. But he had always been the responsible marauder for a reason. Sirius may have laughed but Remus had to at least wonder. He was kind of hoping his son had met someone. He knew Harry would tell him if and when there was something to tell him.

Harry was surprised the next morning when he came down into the kitchen to have some breakfast. He saw Teddy was dressed up ready to go out and that Remus was seeing to his diaper bag for him. He had not known the two of them were planning to go out.

Harry went for some coffee. "Where are you two headed?"

Remus turned to look at him. "I'm not, you are."

Harry was even more confused. "And where am I going?"

Remus handed him the diaper bag. "Teddy is spending the day with his grandmother."

Harry was surprised. "I hadn't thought that Ted was in good enough shape."

Remus agreed with him. "Just for the day. I agreed it would be good for them."

Harry put the bag over his shoulder. "Has Andromeda refused to allow you in the house even to drop him off?"

Remus doubted he would be welcome but shook his head. "She invited you for breakfast."

That really surprised him. "Should I be worried?"

Remus kissed his cheek and Teddy. "It's an olive branch."

Harry went to go out the door. "Just surprised."

Remus watched both his sons go and thought. 'Hopefully it continues.'

Harry knew the bus was better for his brother then the floo so he flagged it down. Thankfully it was easier to ride on in the day time and not at night with the beds. He had only ridden with the beds once and it was not an experience he hoped to relive any time soon. Especially not with his baby brother who he doubted would enjoy it any more then he had. He wasn't sure how anyone actually managed to sleep on it.

He got off on the grounds of the Tonks house. He had been a few times but he had not been since just after the war. He had wondered after the custody case if he ever would be welcome back here again. The home had once belonged to Ted's parents.

Andromeda opened the door before he could knock. "Right on time."

Harry went to hand her Teddy and the bag. "I will just…."

Andromeda stopped him. "I thought Remus told you I invited you to stay."

Harry nodded. "I just wasn't sure…."

Ted called from the dining table. "Breakfast is on the table."

Andromeda motioned him in. "I made enough for three."

Harry came into the house and turned to Ted. "You are looking much better."

Ted motioned him to sit down. "Being home helps. And having both you and my grandson here to lift my spirits."

Harry kissed his cheek before he sat down. "Its nice to have company."

Andromeda brought over some pancakes. "Perhaps you will join us for dinner one night."

Harry accepted some food. "I'd like that if invited."

Andromeda looked at Teddy who she was feeding a bottle to. "I just want what is best for him."

Harry squeezed her hand. "We both do."

Though breakfast was still a little tense Harry was happy to be there with them. He hoped that it was a sign that Andromeda would come around. He knew that Remus was still not welcome and he wasn't sure Andromeda was still fully accepting that she had lost. But it was nice to be welcome back in the home again. He looked at the picture of Tonks on the mantle and he knew that she would have been happy to see this. Tonks loved her parents and had been so grateful her mum helped with Teddy when he was born. She'd want them all together.

Harry left later and once again found himself at the manor. This time he didn't wake his grandmother or even go into the hall. He went into the library but he had an elf bring Severus' painting for him. He wished to speak to both his grandfather and his father.

Tiberius woke up first. "I see you have returned."

Severus came around. "Decided to re-decorate?"

Harry smirked. "It is my home now after all."

Tiberius watched as Harry sat in an armchair. "There is a reason you woke us together."

Harry took the ring from under his shirt. "Grandmother gave me this."

Severus was surprised. "You woke her?"

Harry looked at him. "I decided to break the family mould of punishing others for our father's sins."

Tiberius tried to calm it. "My mother gave me the ring on her death."

Harry turned to him. "She explained about the vote."

Severus asked. "Did she tell you about the castle?"

Tiberius shook his head when Harry said that they owned it. "The school memory."

Harry was confused. "It's a building. What kind of memory?"

"Buildings with magic can store memories of events in them. Those linked to the castle can access them." Severus explained.

His grandfather added. "The headmaster can access some but not all."

Harry was surprised. "So I could spy on him?"

Tiberius amended it. "You could see the old memories. And perhaps more if you were in Godric's layer."

Severus saw his confusion. "Salazar was not the only one."

Harry had to ask. "Where is it?"

Tiberius had no idea. "It hasn't been seen since Godric's son. The location is lost to us."

"Is there any one who may know? One of the ghosts perhaps? I mean they have been around a long time."

Severus reminded him. "Even Nick is only just over 500 years old. And had no link to the founders."

Harry stopped him. "But the Grey Lady might. I mean she is Rowena's daughter. Could she know?"

Tiberius was silent a moment. "Perhaps. But you would need to be in the school to speak to her."

Harry had thought of that. "I don't plan to go near that building unless I have to."

Severus for once agreed with him. "The further away from that man you keep the better."

Harry spoke to them for a bit about the family. He was told that he simply needed to hold the ring and focus and he could be brought to either of the two Gryffindor homes still in full control of the family. Again neither had been used in centuries but Tiberius had visited when his mother had died. Severus had never been as he knew there was too many risks for him. He had to watch what he did with Voldemort and Albus watching.

Severus was surprised when only his grandfather was put to sleep. "Not back to my hall?"

Harry eyed the painting. "She told me you told her stories and showed photos."

"She wanted to see you."

"Only her?" Harry asked.

Severus grunted. "I found the photos."

"Where did you hide them? Clearly you didn't keep any part of me."

Severus called his elf and told him. "Bring the photo from my bedside."

Harry looked down at it. "Draco let me in."

Severus told him a spell. "It's not like I could keep a photo in plain sight."

Harry used the spell and the photo changed. "My mum and me. And you."

Severus reminded him. "I was at your birthday."

"A potions puzzle I am told."

Severus motioned to the front. "Your mother insisted I be in the photo."

Severus explained there were other photos in the box that had been on the bedside table. He took them out from time to time. He told himself the one in the frame was because it was one of the last photos he had of the woman that he had loved. And in part it was true but there was more. He could admit that if he looked at the eyes he could forget about James. But part of his issue was his anger was anger at Lily. He hated that Lily had hid the truth from him. And he didn't like being angry at the one person in his life he always counted on. But the anger was there.

Harry looked down at the photo. "I guess I do."

"Your lack of vocabulary has not improved."

Harry went to leave. "I was thinking it would be nice to have just one photo with my….."

"Your father?"

Harry turned back. "You don't deserve that title."

"And James did? You never knew him?"

Harry reminded him. "I had the marauders. Remus Chose to be in my life."

Severus grunted. "The one marauder I would have chosen."

"Father is more then donating sperm."

"I did what I thought I had to do."

Harry sighed. "And that is why I come back."

"And that is?"

"To give you a chance to earn that title."

With that Harry put the man back to sleep and he left the home. He knew it was a painting but the essence was in there. And until he died it was the closest he would ever get to speaking to the man. As he looked at the photo in his hands he knew he likely should return it to Draco. But instead he took the photo with him. He doubted Draco would care about a photo of Lily that had been in the bedroom. He was realizing even if not willing to call that man dad the man was a part of his being. Even with the blood adoption there was a part of him still in there. He would never have the time with the man he could have if he had known years ago. But he could have at least something.

He went to head home. "I wonder if my mother ever regretted keeping us apart. Never giving either of us a chance."


	12. challenge accepted

**AN: Please continue to read and give feedback, it helps move the story.**

Harry had wondered if Lucius would accept the challenge. In reality he knew the man would. Lucius was not going to allow Harry to think he was scared of anything. But he wondered if the man would be rethinking dating him after this. If Lucius thought that it was an one time thing he had another thing coming. Harry wasn't sure he saw dating the man but if they did he was not going to have his life planned for him. Big Lord Malfoy would have to learn to compromise on certain things. And that included not being the only one to plan their dates.

Lucius was not sure about this but he went to pick up the lion. He didn't think he liked the sounds of what the little lion had planned. He was sure Harry was going to go over the top to try and drive Lucius away. Lucius could put up with one crazy date he told himself. He wasn't a runner.

Harry smiled a tad when he saw him coming. "On time."

Lucius returned the smile. "I wouldn't want to miss you."

"I thought you may have rethought this date."

Lucius walked with him. "I have been looking forward to it all week."

Harry laughed a bit. "You may change your mind when you see what I have planned."

Lucius really didn't like the sounds of that. "Not going to scare me off lion."

Harry went to lead him when they got out. "You may be eating your words."

Lucius was surprised when the bus was summoned. "We could simply apparate."

Harry made him get on. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Lucius noticed they didn't tell the driver where they were getting off. "Taking a scenic tour are we?"

Harry led them to seats. "I made arrangements before hand."

Lucius watched the windows as they went. "I must say its different being on this side of things."

"May be a night of firsts for you."

Lucius bit back a groan. "I am not sure I like the sounds of that."

Harry had never planned a date before and he had to get quite creative tonight. He really wanted to test the man's resolve. But he planned to enjoy tonight. He thought he would enjoy both what he chose and Lucius' reaction to it as well. He took a bit of inspiration from Fred. Though a few others knew now about Severus, Fred was the only one he had opened up to about Lucius. He knew he could trust Fred to keep a secret but also for advice on things like this. He loved all the Weasleys like big brothers but his bond with Fred was special.

Lucius had never felt a pit in his stomach like this in his personal life before. Well he hadn't really been able to date most of his life but still. He had always been in control of relationships and he didn't like the feeling of not knowing what he was about to face.

Lucius was surprised when they got off in Edinburgh at an old looking building. "This looks tame. Wrong stop?"

Harry led him down the walk. "Oh wait and see."

Lucius spotted the sign over head. "Camera Obscura?"

Harry smile. "I thought we needed to lighten up the mood a bit."

Lucius smirked when he heard that. "If I wasn't looking at you I'd think I was dating a Weasley twin."

Harry shrugged. "They are two of my best friends."

Lucius watched Harry buy them tickets. "You aren't serious."

Harry offered him a ticket. "Worried about motion sickness?"

Lucius grunted as he took the ticket. "I am not worried about anything."

They joined a guide who was leading them up to the top floor to start the experience. "I can't forget this."

Lucius didn't like the looks of the camera. "What is that for?"

Harry had a half smile. "Oh the twins would love some photos, inspiration for their business."

Lucius didn't like the twinkle in his eye. "I some how doubt that."

Harry shrugged. "Oh well I doubt either of us will want to forget this."

The six story museum was different optical allusions and explorations through the city. Harry had worried that it was more for kids but the twins had assured him it was not. Could be enjoyed by kids too but it was a fun house for all ages. He could see there were times Lucius looked like he might go a bit green. He would give Lucius credit, he did get a bit hands on with the exhibits, when Harry bated him into it at least. And he got a few photos of the man that he was wondering how he could leak to the newspaper. Lucius felt a bit green through it but he could admit perhaps it was not that bad. He thought it would have been something Draco would have liked as a kid. He had been a bit more hands on with his son when they traveled but still would never had experienced something like this together even when abroad. He regretted it.

They got some amazing views of the city from above before they were headed for a late dinner for the evening. He had made sure to have a bite to eat between his afternoon sessions and had warned Lucius dinner would be a late part of the date. The museum was best done first.

Lucius went to lead him when they left. "I know a nice restaurant….."

Harry cut him off. "Now now Lucius I thought we agreed tonight was my night to plan."

Lucius groaned. "Going to make me eat dinner sky diving or something?"

Harry laughed a little. "I thought I would take a bit of pity on you. Have been pretty good tonight."

Lucius saw where they were going. "Burgers and Beers? How did I not guess?"

Harry led him in. "And don't get any bright ideas about ordering one of the steaks on the menu. A burger or hot dog."

Lucius scoffed at him. "Hot dog? One of those sausage in a bun things?"

Harry laughed a tad. "Don't look so outraged. I will settle for you having a burger and pop."

Lucius grumbled as he sat down. "I could at least have a beer."

Harry shook his head. "Not tonight."

Lucius was reluctant but he did order a burger and fries, and Harry ordered them both a pop. He waited until their food arrived before he reluctantly supped his pop. He was not sure he liked the odd feeling of the bubbles in his stomach. He almost burped to his embarrassment. He could see Harry was enjoying it a tad too much. He didn't find it funny or when Harry snapped a photo of him eating a fry. They got through the meal without him burping and he could admit perhaps the meal was not too bad. But he would not be trading in his wine any day.

Lucius turned to Harry when they got back to London. "Have I passed your little test?"

Harry eyed him. "I can admit you were a good sport."

Lucius drew him into his arms. "Does that mean I get a third date?"

Harry smiled coyly. "Are you sure you will brave another?"

"I think I get to plan the next one." Lucius grunted.

Harry laughed. "Fair. But don't think for one moment you will be planning every date."

Lucius directed Harry up the stairs as they had come to his town house. "More then a third?"

Harry allowed himself to be drawn inside. "I don't think I said that."

"Oh you just did."

Harry looked around. "Draco….."

Lucius whispered in his ear. "Is gone for the weekend."

Harry groaned as the man's teeth sunk into his ear. "I don't bed even on a second date."

Lucius unlatched for a moment. "We will have to work on your counting skills. But there is more fun to have then bed."

He cut Harry's response off as his mouth went back to Harry and this time his neck and Harry groaned in pleasure. He found himself led into the sitting room but not on the couch. He found himself pressed up against the wall as Lucius' mouth explored his neck. His hands roamed down Harry's chest, twerking his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Harry's gasp when Lucius' hand grasped him through the trousers by Lucius' mouth on his. Lucius' tongue slid into his mouth exploring and encouraging Harry to do the same.

Lucius whispered into Harry's ear as Harry said he had to go. "I am looking forward to our next date."

* * *

Harry could admit it had taken everything in him to leave that house. He had never in his life been so hot aroused before. He had only come out of the closet during the war and had never explored. He had though been attracted to the odd man but had never been turned on like this. He tried reminding himself it was Lucius Malfoy and Draco's father. And that he had been best friend's with Harry's new found father. He tried to tell himself he was only doing this because he knew it would have really riled up Severus if he knew. But he wasn't convincing himself.

Harry was confused when a few days later he was summoned to the school. If it had been Albus he would have ignored the request but it wasn't. It was Minerva of all people who had sent for him. She had been his head of house but he had never been close to her.

Harry headed up the drive of the school but his attention was drawn over to Hagrid's hut. "What is going on over there?"

He could see Hagrid outside the hut when he headed that way. "You can't mean that Headmaster."

Albus was standing off to the side. "Unfortunately Rubeus I do."

Filius was next to the man. "Don't worry Hagrid you are going no where."

Albus smirked at the small charms professor. "I do not recall when the decision was yours."

Harry spotted Minerva as he came up. "What is happening here?"

Hagrid turned to Harry and he could see tears on his friend. "He fired me."

Minerva saw Harry's shock. "We are trying to clear this up."

Albus was surprised to see Harry. "What are you doing here?"

Harry had a feeling it was why Minerva called him but didn't let on. "I came to visit an old friend."

Hagrid looked at Albus. "This is my home. I have lived and worked here since I got expelled. I have no where else."

Albus didn't seem phased. "We have over looked the risks you have put the students in for too long."

Harry really didn't get what was going on. "Hagrid would never risk us. What happened?"

Minerva sighed. "Some students wandered into the forest."

Albus smirked. "And a certain resident giant nearly attacked them."

Grawp was still in the forest Harry was reminded. He had been allowed to remain after he had helped save the school in battle. He was much calmer in the years since he had been brought to the woods. He was no longer chained and lived in peace in the part of the woods that he had been permitted. He actually had been placed between the school and the remaining spiders. The spiders were usually kept in check by the centaurs and others but at times they were not so controlled since Aragog had died. Grawp had been seen as a protective force.

Filius explained to Harry that a couple of fifth years had snuck into the woods and had come across Grawp the night before. He had not actually hurt any of them and in his defense they had actually thrown a hex at him. He had simply tried to protect himself.

Hagrid was sobbing. "Grawp would never hurt anyone. You agreed for my brother to stay here."

Albus turned to leave. "You will both vacate the school by the end of the day."

Filius put a hand on Hagrid. "Its okay Hagrid we will sort this out."

Harry cut in. "He is going no where."

Albus turned to him. "And what say do you have in it?"

Harry spat. "I am a school governor last time I looked."

Albus shrugged. "One of them indeed. And they have tried to fire him before."

Harry looked at Hagrid. "You will not be leaving the school. And either will your brother."

Albus glared at Harry. "We need a groundskeeper who has magic and could do the job well. This was just the final straw to rid us of him."

Harry reminded the man. "His name should have been cleared and he can have a wand."

"But it hasn't been." Albus reminded him.

Hagrid looked at Harry. "There is no proof."

Harry reminded Albus with a look that there was more then enough proof that Hagrid had been set up. They all knew since the second year that it was Tom Riddle who had set the snake loose on the school. Hagrid had been released from prison but for some reason his name was not cleared. Hagrid had been doing the job for decades without a wand and there was nothing about the job which needed a wand. Even if the class he taught he didn't need to have a wand for. If any job could be benefited by a wand it was Filch and yet Harry didn't see the janitor being fired now.

Harry turned to Hagrid. "You will stay here and I will have your name cleared and a wand."

Albus went to head up to the school. "His replacement arrives in three days and will need his hut. They will also teach."

Harry caught up with the man. "What are you playing at Albus?"

The man turned to him. "There are changes needed at this school that have been needed for a time."

Harry didn't buy it for a moment. "You went to bat for him against Umbridge. We both know Hagrid has done nothing."

Albus turned to him. "I may be convinced to allow him to keep his teaching job."

Harry ground his teeth. "The school governors will see to that."

Albus shook his head. "They can force me to make him groundskeeper again. But without that wand he shouldn't be teaching. And we both know…."

"How much he loves to teach." Harry finished for him.

"Now if there was someone who perhaps would over see his classes for him for now. Help if something came up." Albus suggested.

Harry was starting to understand what he meant. "Oh and I bet I know who you have in mind."

Albus shrugged. "You always liked animals. I am sure you could balance it with your courses at the ministry."

Harry was not amused. "I don't know what you think gain from this Albus."

Albus shrugged. "Quality time with you. There is so much to catch up on."

Harry grunted. "I will do it. But don't think for one moment I plan to spend any chats with you."

Harry turned on his heel and headed back to the others. Hagrid still looked ready to pack up. Harry assured the man that he didn't need to go and explained what had happened. It turned out conveniently that Hagrid's classes were in the afternoons when Harry didn't have the ministry. Harry would have to put his curse breaking course on hold for now. He assured Hagrid though he would get the man's name cleared and get him a wand. He didn't plan to spend any more time at school then he was needed to. As soon as Hagrid had his wand he would not need supervision. Minerva apologized for dragging Harry into this but he cut her off. He was happy that she had called him as he knew Hagrid was targeted due to him. He was not about to allow Hagrid to be hurt because of him. He never thought that Albus would sink this low to get at him.

He thought as he watched Filius and Minerva get Hagrid calmed down. 'I may have to find the Grey Lady for a little talk.'


	13. little exploration

**AN: Please continue to read and give feedback, it helps move the story.**

It turns out that Harry would not have to head to school after all. Harry had spoken to Lucius and he agreed that Hagrid simply needed to be supervised for the class until he had a wand. Non-teaching staff didn't need to have a wand but it was on the books a teacher should though Albus once over looked that. Lucius pointed out Albus could not fire Hagrid as long as someone approved was there to watch over. It turns out that being a brother to the Weasleys came in handy. Charlie had been visiting Bill when Harry had come to tell him about the change and he had made an offer. He had stayed in the UK after the war and was now studying to be a full vet at the ministry. He was usually just studying in the afternoons and could easily help Hagrid out. Remus had offered to do the same as like Charlie, Remus didn't want Harry to put his life on hold. But it worked out better for Charlie and he had always got along well with Hagrid. Like Harry he had spent a lot of time with the half giant.

Harry had been able to take the evidence he had for Hagrid to the ministry. Both he and Hermione had testified as had Lucius with their memories. He was disappointed to find out it would take a week for a decision to be made. It seemed things were slow moving for such things.

Harry was surprised on Thursday to be asked for dinner up at the school. He went but because of who invited him. "Hagrid."

Hagrid turned to him with a smile. "Hey Harry."

Charlie came out behind Hagrid. "Glad you decided to come."

Harry was surprised when they headed towards the woods. "Though I am starting to worry I am an appetizer."

Hagrid looked worried for a moment but he relaxed when both Harry and Charlie were laughing. "Someone else wanted to join."

Charlie motioned to a picnic basket. "We had dinner sent from the school."

Harry was amazed when he realized where they were headed. "I don't think we have enough food for him"

Hagrid smiled. "He will hunt. He just wants to say thank you."

Grawp was happy when they appeared. "Har-ry."

Harry smiled at the giant. "Hey Grawp."

Hagrid reminded Harry. "You ensured both me and Grawp have a home. Well and Charlie."

Charlie reminded Hagrid. "I am just helping for a week till you have a wand. We both know you belong here."

Harry agreed. "And so does Grawp. You both protected the school."

Harry could see a bruise on the giant and he was reminded Grawp had been the one attacked by the kids. He had actually tried to run away from them and some of the dirt he had kicked up in doing so had been the problem. Grawp had once been very violent but he had calmed a lot and he understood he could not hurt anyone here. He had been told if he hurt anyone not only him but his brother would be in trouble. Even in his wilder days he had shown his love for his brother and he hadn't wanted Hagrid to be sent away from him. Grawp did indeed thank Harry and Hagrid had to stop his brother from trying to hug Harry in thanks. Grawp was still not that good about controlling his strength and he could hurt him.

Harry could admit dinner was a bit odd but he enjoyed sitting down with the three of them. It turns out that Charlie might consider spending more time at school. Hagrid thought it could help with his senior classes as Charlie knew a lot. But that wouldn't be until Charlie finished training.

Harry was surprised when the Grey Lady appeared later when he was about to leave. "I didn't know ghosts came out here."

She agreed with him. "Usually we do not but it seemed safer to speak out here to you. I am told you wished to speak to me."

Harry agreed. "I am a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. I am looking for his den. I was wondering….."

"If I knew where it was since I was alive during his time." She finished for him.

Harry nodded. "I am told no one has known since the time of Godric's son."

She smiled. "Gideon and I used to play in it as children. Uncle Godric was the closest thing to a father I had."

Harry was relieved. "Can you tell me how to access it?" He showed her his ring as proof.

"I believe you know the room well enough."

Harry was confused. "You don't mean the headmaster's office? It was hidden."

"The room of requirements." She corrected him.

Harry was so confused. "But people access that all of the time. Heck we camped out there during the war."

"Godric designed much of the school from his family home. He used the room of requirements to hide the entrance."

"I mean how did no one stumble on it all these centuries?" Harry wondered.

"Its not obvious to the eye. Only a heir of Godric, who knows what he or she wishes to find will see it."

Harry realized. "The magic of the room transforms to what we need. If it knew I wanted an entrance…"

"The door would be revealed to you because of your blood and the ring." The Gray Lady confirmed.

Harry was relieved. "Thank you for your help."

She went to leave. "You are Uncle Godric's family. Besides you helped me find my mother's tiara. I owed you for that."

With that the ghost left and Harry knew he would need to find an excuse to be in the school in the future. If Charlie had not offered to teach Harry would have had an excuse to be there. But only on the grounds and he had not had any desire to spend much time in the school walls. But he knew there may come a time he would need to have access to that den. He would find some excuse to go in that school.

Charlie went to leave with him. "You know you should come out with me and the guys this weekend."

Harry reminded his brother. "I am sure you don't need a tag along. I have friends."

Charlie laughed a little. "Well I tagged along before."

Harry was reminded of before his birthday. "Really only Bill did. We both shared that team."

Charlie conceded that point. "Thought you may like the club we are going to. I don't think you have any other friends who like that type."

Harry understood what he meant. "No."

Charlie clapped him on the back. "Can be wing man for each other."

Harry thought for a moment to Lucius but he laughed. "I guess it could be fun."

Charlie was happy that he agreed. "Will collect you Saturday for the boy's night."

Harry turned to him before they parted ways. "Thanks for doing this for both Hagrid and I."

Charlie reminded him. "We all care about Hagrid and you. And I really don't mind."

"But you should be busy studying not having to be here."

Charlie laughed. "Unlike you this is very much part of my studies. Practical experience."

Harry knew Charlie was being honest and not just trying to make him feel better about it all. Unlike Harry who was studying charms and curse breaking, Charlie was studying to work with animals. As a vet but it still had some practical use to him. Luna was one of the students in the senior classes. She hoped to study to become a magical zoologist when she finished school in the summer. But she was still a student here so she could not have helped Hagrid though she would have been happy to. Charlie didn't miss out too much on his studying and it was only a week.

Harry thought to himself as he got home. 'Wonder how Malfoy will take the news I am hitting a club.'

* * *

On Friday afternoon he found himself heading home after lunch. He usually had curse breaking but Bill had been called off on an issue with a vault. Harry technically could have gone with him but Bill had told him it would be boring and to take the afternoon off. Bill may have been the one to suggest the program to Harry but he did agree with Remus that worked a lot. And thought Harry should take the afternoon off. Harry sent word as he was leaving to Lucius that he would not have to meet him at the bank as Harry would not be there. He would meet Lucius at the town house instead at the usual time they met. The elf returned and assured Harry that Lucius would be waiting.

Harry headed home to have some lunch and do some reading for his course load before he went out for the evening. Unlike school his courses didn't have much in the way of homework but there was some reading between the two.

Harry smiled when he came into the den and found that Remus was not alone. "I didn't expect to see you."

Ted turned to him and smiled. "My healer has been encouraging me to get out more."

Harry bent down and kissed the man who was holding Teddy. "Well I am glad to see you."

Remus turned to him. "I wasn't expecting you home until late tonight."

"Bill had to see to an issue at work and told me to take the afternoon. He seems to agree with you."

Remus knew that Harry meant about thinking Harry worked too much. "Its nice to have back up."

"I have plans tonight and I am going out with Charlie tomorrow and some of his friends." Harry reminded him.

Ted was just as happy to hear that. "Charlie? Interesting plans?"

Remus made Harry blush when he said. "Wing men I believe."

Harry sunk down into a chair. "Thanks for that." He noticed a bag. "You are taking Teddy?"

Ted nodded. "Your dad agreed for the weekend."

Remus smiled. "I am headed to France for the weekend. I could have taken Teddy but I thought he could spend it with his grandparents."

Harry knew it meant a lot to the couple. "I would have taken him but glad he will spend time with you two."

Remus shook his head. "You work too hard and you have a busy weekend of plans."

Ted agreed. "Though we would like you to come for brunch again on Sunday."

He wondered if Andromeda had refused to come over for lunch but was told she didn't know. Ted was going to bring his grandson home as a nice surprise. Harry was surprised his dad was headed to France but Remus only told him he was talking about having a novel published. It was true but there was more to it. There was some concern that Albus was trying to end his contract for text books at Hogwarts. Usually the choice was up to the professor of each course but Albus seemed to be trying to bud in. Remus couldn't afford to lose his contract even if he already had sole custody of his son. Madam Maxime was willing to consider using his text books so he was going down there to speak to her. He didn't want to worry his son about it though. He knew Harry was already feeling enough guilt about Hagrid and how he had almost lost his job. He did in fact have a meeting with a publisher to discus the draft of a novel he had been working on and hoped one day to publish.

Harry headed up to do some studying after he had lunch with them and Ted took Teddy. He asked Remus once again if there was something more but he had been reassured to just relax. Harry got some reading done before he showered and headed out.

Lucius was waiting when he got to the townhouse. "Surprised you sent an elf to warn me."

Harry smirked. "And why wouldn't I do that?"

"To stand me up."

"You know where I live." Harry pointed out.

"You could have retreated to a house I don't know the wards."

Harry shrugged. "Well maybe dating you isn't too bad."

Lucius smiled. "Making progress it seems."

Harry reminded him. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Lucius took his arm to apparate him. "I will wear you down."

Harry was surprised to be at an art gallery. "This?"

Lucius led him in. "You decided to make me explore exhibits thought to repay you."

Harry groaned. "Some how I doubt this will be as exciting."

Lucius smirked. "Well fair game. Besides you may like it."

Harry was relieved when they didn't do a full tour of the gallery and stuck to a few short exhibits. He could admit that it was more interesting then he thought it would be. Lucius had almost taken him to the Tate modern which may have been a bit more up Harry's speed but chose not to. Lucius was more into classical style and he thought that Harry owed him one on this. He took pity on Harry and took him to the restaurant for dinner before he looked ready to run. Of course the best wine was on the menu tonight and none of the silly pop from the previous date.

Harry was surprised when they headed back to the townhouse. "No dessert?"

Lucius led him inside. "Oh I have dessert in mind."

Harry pouted. "I am still hungry."

Lucius revealed some more wine and chocolate strawberries in the living room. "Will this work?"

Harry let himself be drawn down. "Here I thought you were going to make me dessert."

Lucius smirked at that. "I did order them."

Harry let himself be fed one. "I may have to make a cooking lesson our next date."

Lucius looked utterly appauled. "Isn't that what elves are for?"

Harry shrugged. "I like doing things the old way sometimes."

Lucius poured him a glass. "Don't think you will be getting me in some type of apron."

Harry laughed as he sipped his wine. "We wouldn't want to get your fine suit all dirty."

Lucius drew Harry into his arms. "There are other ways to ensure our clothes don't get dirty."

Harry let the man's hands start unbuttoning his top. "Did Draco move out or something? Thought this was his home."

Lucius's hands had started exploring his chest. "He spends the weekends at the manor usually."

Harry found himself lowered against the cushions. "Does he know that you use his home as a love shack while he is gone?"

Lucius laughed a bit. "Don't seem to be having much luck at that. Besides I still own it."

Harry drew the man down. "If you keep talking I will go find fun else where."

Lucius smirked at the suggestion. "I don't think you could find any better."

Harry winced as Lucius latched on to his earlobe. "I don't know, Charlie plans to set me up tomorrow."

Lucius snarled a bit but he continued his attack of Harry's neck and earlobes. He felt like going and finding that Weasley and hexing him into next week. He was not about to share his fun with any other men. His hands went to the buckle of Harry's pants and unbuttoned them. He heard a gasp escape Harry's throat as his hand slid inside of the boxers and grasped the fine cock for the first time. His hands slowly caressed the cock, his speed and pressure picking up pace, as his mouth continued its exploration of Harry's neck. Harry was practically begging for release when Lucius finally added the last bit of pressure and Harry cummed all over. He could see a bit of disappointment in the lion when it was he who pulled away this time from it. He planned to make the boy want more and to come back. He would leave the boy thinking when he went out.

He pulled Harry up after dressing him with his wand. He whispered in Harry's ear. "Have all the fun you want tomorrow but we both know what you want."

* * *

Harry was happy he was alone when he had got home that night. He was glad that Lucius had stopped as he wasn't sure he could have stopped him. He could not get the moment out of his mind as hard as he tried. He tried reminding himself once again that Lucius was Lucius Malfoy. That his son had gone to school with Harry. Heck that he had been best friends with his new found father. But some how that seemed to only make him want it more. Some how thinking it would rile up his so called father seemed like it may be a tad bit of a bonus. But that was not the basis for a relationship he reminded himself. And he was not looking to just hook up with a man. And if he was going to it would not be a Malfoy.

Harry had spent the day on Saturday reading. He hadn't been doing studies, well not most of it, but had been going through a family book. He had found it when he had been at the manor. It included some of the history all the way back to Godric. He was reminded about the den.

Charlie appeared in the doorway as he was reading. "There you are."

Harry looked up. "I am not late am I?"

Charlie shook his head with a laugh. "No, I am a bit early."

Harry put his book down and went to join him. "I could have met you."

"Worried you may not show up."

Harry smirked as it was the second time that weekend someone said that. "Why not? I am looking forward to it."

Charlie pulled him along. "Oh you will I am sure."

Harry wondered. "None of the brothers lurking?"

"Remind you none of them have the same taste."

Harry blushed. "Oh I thought maybe we would just have….."

Charlie reminded him. "Drinks yes. But the club itself will be more fun."

"Should I be worried you are setting me up?"

Charlie shrugged. "I may try if this doesn't work but just going for some fun."

Harry wondered. "Do your brothers know?"

"No, I thought we could keep it to ourselves. Thought you wouldn't want the twins for a pep talk."

Harry was relieved. "They may worry we were hooking up."

Charlie agreed. "They might like to have you as a little brother but unfortunately for them I see you as one too."

Harry more then agreed with Charlie on that. And in reality as much as the twins wanted him to date they knew he saw Charlie as a brother. But they would be happy that he was going out. And they may have ignored the gay location so they could come keep an eye out on what happened. He loved his brothers but he did think they liked to meddle a bit too much. Even Hermione may have tried to come or meddle if she knew.

A couple of Charlie's friends were waiting for them. They headed to a club just off the main drag in Diagon alley. Harry was relieved to see it was not some strip bar of some kind. The group of six of them took up a table near the stage where there was some live music.

Charlie introduced him to the guys. "And this is the little runt brother I told you about."

One of the guys laughed. "How did you escape the red hair curse?"

Harry smirked at Charlie and turned back. "Some what adopted though I wonder why I keep them around."

One of the others laughed. "Heard you are quite the quidditch player."

Charlie explained. "Lex was on the team with me. He is the one Katie replaced as chaser."

Lex agreed. "Now I play for the Cannons."

Harry thought he looked familiar. "I will try not to hold that against you."

Charlie saw his look. "Harry is pretty close to Wood."

Lex laughed at that. "Beat us out for the finals the last season we played."

Charlie explained. "Harry plans to try out for them when their seeker retires."

Another guy Gordon laughed. "Going to put Charlie in a hard spot on who to cheer for."

Harry shook his head. "I am not worried. Well unless his sister makes a team next year."

Lex eyed him over a drink. "And why is that?"

Harry grinned. "Because our brothers would hex him if he cheered for anyone but his little brother."

Charlie agreed with him on that though Ginny hoped to make Charlie split his loyalty. She knew she wouldn't likely make a starter right away but hoped to try out when she graduated as well. Charlie would cheer for his little sister but he could admit he was an United fan. Harry knew that Ron would have cheered for the cannons no matter what team Harry or Ginny were on. His love for the cannons went deeper then blood.

Charlie motioned to his friends and got them to help him get Harry out on the dance floor. They had come to have a good night out and he needed to dance. Harry was a bit unsure at first but he could admit he had fun dancing with some of the guys.

He was shocked a few hours in when he went into the bathroom and he found himself pulled into a stall. "What?"

He was pressed up against the stall wall and he heard the door latch. A voice whispered in his ear. "Look who I ran into."

Harry groaned as Lucius pressed up against him. "I really am worried you are stalking me."

Lucius lapped at his ear. "I just had good luck stumbling on you and your friends."

Harry groaned as the man rubbed up against him. "I was having fun with the other men, thinking of which one I could invite home."

Lucius twirled him around. "Oh I don't think so my lion."

Harry groaned as the man's hand grabbed him through the trousers. "I am young. Think I should play the field just a bit."

Lucius added pressure. "Come to my bed and I will show you pastures are not greener."

Harry groaned as the man added more pressure. "I am out with friends."

Lucius whispered in his ear as he continued his attack. "I have different kind of friends we could explore."

Harry pushed back against him. "I don't sleep with a man on a third date."

Lucius added enough pressure to make Harry cum. "Fourth."

Harry reminded him. "This wasn't a date. And if you want a fourth, you know its my turn next time."

Lucius cleaned him up. "As long as it ends some where private."

Harry whispered in his ear before he went to leave. "We will be exploring your kitchen. I promised you."

Lucius didn't find it funny. "I said no to aprons."

Harry shrugged as he walked out. "You may like what I wear, or don't, under the apron."

Harry went and joined the guys back in the bar and went back to dancing. He could not get Lucius from his mind but he did get back into dancing. Charlie wondered as he seemed to have changed a bit but Harry was smiling and having fun. What ever came over Harry he was happy that Harry was letting loose a bit more on the dance floor. The guys all had a great time that night and Harry was welcome to join them again.

Charlie saw him back to Grimmauld. "Worried you drank a bit too much. You got a bit loose there in the end."

**AN: So not done with Hagrid, Albus is now trying to target Remus to get at Harry. What will Harry find when he explores Godric's den and can he put an end to man's meddling for good?**


	14. special shop

Harry could not deny that he had enjoyed the entire weekend. His date with Lucius had been nice even with the classical art. But he had far mor fun at the bar with the guys. But the fun with Lucius both evenings played in his mind and had left him blushing. He left out those parts when he told his dad about the weekend when Remus had got back. Remus had been happy he had a fun weekend. Remus had come back with a contract for his first novel to be published and if it went well they would want more. That news he shared with his son who was thrilled for him. But he had also signed a contract with Maxime to do texts the coming year for Beauxbautons. He could handle both if he didn't lose Hogwarts which he hoped he wouldn't but he needed to be ready. He knew Harry would help out monetary wise if needed but he didn't want to rely on his son.

Harry was happy when he found out less then a week later that Hagrid was being summoned to the ministry. Hagrid was really worried and had asked Harry to accompany him. Hagrid had a class at the time but Charlie was up teaching for the day.

Hagrid looked worried as they went in. "I don't like this."

Harry tried assuring his friend. "It's good news."

Hagrid wasn't sure. "Last time I was here they sent me to prison."

Harry was reminded of second year. "I promise its okay."

"Thank you for being here."

Harry hugged the man. "You know I am happy to be with you."

They were told to go to Lord Bones' office. His assistant stood up as they came in. "Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid was still pale. "I brought Harry for support, I hope…."

The woman just smiled. "You are welcome for company. Lord Bones will be with you soon."

Hagrid eyed the small chairs and stayed standing. "Maybe I needed an attorney."

Harry just shook his head. "You are fine."

He had not committed any crime and he certainly was not being arrested Harry tried to remind the man. It was the exact opposite. They had been working to have his name cleared. He had been cleared for what happened in second year when he had been released from prison then. But for some reason he had never been cleared for what happened in his own schooling. Harry thought of the umbrella the man had with his broken wand. Harry had seen it for the first time when Hagrid had given his cousin a tail for eating Harry's cake.

Lord Bones was waiting in the office for them. He was Susan's father and the older brother of Amelia. Unfortunately he had lost the majority of his family to the war. He had lost his younger brother Edgar in the first and Amelia in the last. He had taken over for his sister after she died. He was a judge before.

Hagrid eyed the man warily as they came in. "Lord Bones."

The man smiled and actually used a spell to enlarge a chair for Hagrid. "Please both have a seat."

Harry took a seat next to Hagrid who reluctantly sat down. "Thank you for taking a look."

Hagrid eyed the man. "I was innocent I swear."

The man smiled. "I have seen all the evidence and that is why we are here."

Harry squeezed his friend's hand. "See."

Lord Bones showed some forms. "These are for you."

Hagrid took them but didn't read. "A pardon?"

The man shook his head. "No pardon needed as you were innocent. These papers officially clear you of all charges."

Harry watched as Hagrid looked ready to cry. "You can have a wand again. And now no one can threaten your job."

Hagrid wiped his eyes. "My dad wouldn't be ashamed any more."

Lord Bones added before they left. "Some money has been added to your vault. Compensation for the false arrest."

Hagrid was surprised and he didn't think he should take the money but Lord Bones assured him it was common. Harry had to practically pull his friend away before he tried to hug the head of the department again. Harry knew Hagrid was only a bit better then his brother about his hugs though at least he wasn't as strong as Grawp was. Harry was glad that Kingsley and Lucius had helped him to speed this up.

Hagrid was confused when Harry took him into Diagon. "I should get back to school."

Harry shook his head. "We have to go shopping."

Hagrid was confused. "Shopping?"

Harry led to him to Ollivander's. "You need a proper one."

Hagrid had tears again. "I remember when Da took me."

Harry knew he was thinking of the umbrella. "He would be happy you had a new one."

Hagrid smiled a little. "I remember taking you too."

Harry laughed as he led him in. "And for my owl later. Though I think you have enough pets for now."

Ollivander came over. "Mr Hagrid its not often I get people back."

Harry had never been there for someone else to get their wand but he was happy. Hagrid certainly needed larger then some but Ollivander could help. After two wands they had found Hagrid's new wand for him. He had another surprise when he took Hagrid to the Leaky Cauldron and there were others waiting for him. The Weasleys, Remus, Hermione and a few of the teachers had come as their classes were done. They wanted to be there to celebrate with him as they knew it was a special day for him. Hagrid was in tears again as he had never had a party like this for him.

Harry assured Hagrid when they went to leave later. "Now you and Grawp have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Harry had been looking for a reason to be up at school without raising suspicion from Albus and it seemed he had one. Well actually he had two. Hagrid had wanted him to come visit again and there was a quidditch game. The second time in a row he had Minerva invite him to the school. He was wondering why this time as he knew it wasn't for Hagrid But he didn't mind going to see a game any time and got him on he grounds. He could have made an excuse as a governor but he didn't want Albus suspicious if he could help it.

The evening before the game though he had another plan to see to. It was his night to plan a date and he thought he would enjoy it. Lucius was kidding himself if he thought Harry had been joking. If Lucius intended to date him he was going to make the man work for it.

Lucius smiled when he opened the door for Harry on Friday. "I have been waiting all day."

Harry smirked and looked at the time. "I am not late."

Lucius drew him in close. "I should say all week."

Harry smiled a tad. "Perhaps I may have as well."

Lucius whispered in his ear. "We don't have to wait a week in between."

Harry pushed back a bit. "May need to slow down a bit."

Lucius didn't think so. "Oh I think you are just as anxious."

Harry grinned. "Oh I don't know if you will be so anxious after tonight."

Lucius didn't like the sounds. "I told you that you wouldn't scare me off."

Harry was about to test that. "Well show me the way."

Lucius opened the door a bit. "The way?"

Harry revealed with a spell what he carried. "I promised you."

Lucius looked at the grocery bags. "I thought certainly you were…..my elves can prepare."

Harry shook his head. "I can go home and make myself dinner if you prefer."

Lucius stopped him and led him towards the kitchen. "Never let it be said I backed down from a challenge."

Harry handed him something. "I bought you a gift."

Lucius was slightly amused to find an apron handed to him. It seems Harry had bought a matching one for himself. He had to laugh when he noticed it was pin striped like a fine suit. He had never imagined he would wear such a thing. And he certainly had never thought to be found in a kitchen some where like this. He didn't even come in here for a glass for his wine. Surely that was what elves were for.

Harry watched the man and wondered if he would back out but he wasn't surprised when Lucius didn't. Though he had a feeling Lucius was plotting how to get back at him. Harry was reminded if he agreed to another date that it would be the man's turn to plan.

Lucius eyed the bags of food. "Should I be worried there are those hot canine things in there?"

Harry laughed as he started to take out the food. "Dogs. And no, I thought to take it easy on you tonight."

Lucius was at least relieved to see some nice shrimp. "I should be grateful."

Harry motioned him to the shrimp. "You can start by taking the heads and tails off these."

Lucius looked appauled when Harry showed him how to do it. "Surely you could have purchased ones already done."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't see the fun in that."

Lucius grumbled but he went to work. He watched Harry chopping onions. "We could switch."

Harry didn't give in. "I have to trust you not to chop off a finger first."

Lucius could see they were making some pasta. "You sound like your…like Severus."

Harry eyed him side ways. "I guess cooking is similar to potions."

Lucius worked away. "Should I be worried you will blow up my townhouse?"

Harry assured him. "Less combustible and stressful."

Lucius finished with the shrimp and he soon found himself working on some of the herbs. It seemed that even that Harry would only allow him to use his hands. He tried to suggest they could cut with their wand as he was sure even Molly did with her cooking. Harry knew he had a point but Harry had been used to cooking the muggle way. Of course he had not been allowed to use magic in the home. Lucius was relieved when the pasta was finished and he could admit that it smelled good as they headed with it into the dining room. And it certainly tasted good as well.

He watched Harry as they were finishing their wine. "I do recall a promise about an aptron."

Harry knew what he mentioned. "I must have forgotten."

Lucius came over and drew him out of the chair. "I think you owe me."

Harry reminded the man. "We have already finished."

Lucius whispered in his ear. "We forgot dessert."

Harry laughed a little as he drew him instead into the sitting room. "Oh I guess I didn't."

Lucius was surprised to find some chocolate fondue in the room. "I thought you promised aprons."

Harry smirked but he took out his wand and had them both dressed into aprons. "Is that better?"

Lucius smiled as he was only wearing an apron and wondered if Harry was as well. "Now this may be my kind of cooking."

Harry dipped a piece of melon into chocolate and fed Lucius a piece. "I considered whipped cream."

Lucius fed Harry a piece himself but he dropped a bit of chocolate on Harry's shoulder. "Oops."

Harry moaned as the man's mouth went to his shoulder. "Our fondue will grow cold."

Lucius pushed Harry back on the cushions. "Oh I am sure we will use plenty before it cools too much."

Harry eyed the man as he reached for some chocolate. "I am not sure if I like the sounds of that."

Lucius licked his lips. "Oh I think we will both enjoy."

Harry found his apron not fully removed but it was pushed down around his waist. He hissed as some of the warm chocolate hit his skin. Lucius used a spell to cool it a bit as he didn't want to burn his little lion. He drizzles a lovely trail down his little lion causing goose bumps all along his chest. Harry had barely enough time to register what he had done when Lucius' mouth descended on his skin and started making work of the chocolate trail. Harry gasped as the man's teeth sank into his nipples. Harry was panting and hot for other reasons but chocolate. Lucius' hand took the fine young cock in his hand through the apron and smiled in delight as Harry cummd in his hand.

Harry shocked the man when he had caught his breath and turned the tables by turning Lucius to be on his back. He decided to show the man he was a good little learner. He got no argument from Lucius who didn't take much longer then Harry to cum.

Lucius drew him down for a kiss. "I think it is time for my bedroom."

Harry shook his head. "I don't have sleep overs on fourth dates."

Lucius tweaked his nipples. "Oh but the fun is just starting."

Harry kissed him one last time and then stood. "Patience is a virtue Lucius."

Lucius groaned as he watched the young man dress and tried to pull him back. "I recall someone being a very impatient lion."

Harry found himself in the man's lap but he didn't let Lucius undress him. "I guess my Prince side is coming out."

Lucius groaned as Harry rubbed against his crotch a bit but then stood. "As long as you don't adopt his monk like habits."

Harry smirked. "If you keep speaking of his bed habits, you may find out."

Lucius laughed a little. "That seems fair."

Harry went to leave. "Play nice and you can take me out on Wednesday instead."

Lucius groaned as the boy left. "Tease."

For a moment he thought about Severus as Harry left the house. He knew it was a bit shocking he was with Harry and not just age. If his old friend was alive he knew it would never have been. Severus would have hexed him for even looking at Harry like this. But Severus was not here and he planned to enjoy every bit of fun with that little lion. He thought maybe Harry had been in the wrong house.

He thought as he cleaned up. 'He may be a Gryffindor but I plan on bringing some Slytherin out in him.'

* * *

Harry headed for school the next day with Remus in tow. Remus had decided to come with him to the game. Again he wondered where Harry had been the evening before. He knew or guessed his son was dating and was curious to who the person was. He hoped his son would start dating since he had come out of the closet. Harry would tell him with time so he didn't push the matter with him. For the first time in a long time Andromeda had come to the house. She had only stayed long enough to pick up her grandson for the day but it had been a first. She had not come to the house since she had tried to convince Harry to side with her on custody. Ted was always the one until now who picked up Teddy.

Harry was happy for Remus to come with them. And he was not oblivious to the fact Remus knew he was dating. He knew Remus would be happy but wasn't sure how he would take who it was. Remus having been quite a bit older then Tonks would only help so much.

At school Harry was happy to meet Hagrid up in the stands. "You look much happier."

Hagrid beamed. "I liked having Charlie's company but I like my classes back."

Remus wasn't surprised when Hagrid showed him his wand like an excited eleven year old. "It was long over due."

Hagrid turned to the game. "I didn't know you'd come back for a game."

Harry shrugged. "It's nice to cheer on my old team."

Remus wondered as he saw Minerva down the way. "Any idea why she wanted you to come?"

Harry shrugged. "I am supposed to have lunch with her after."

Remus had been told. "She wants you to teach here one day."

Harry knew that. "She knows I have quidditch. And I wont with Him."

Remus sighed. "Unfortunately you may have to settle for the academy one day."

Harry saw as Ginny and the others hit the pitch. "He has to retire some time."

Remus chuckled a bit. "He may live on just to spite you."

As the game started Harry thought of one of the reasons he wanted to be at the school. He needed to find his way into his founder's den. Even if he didn't teach here he knew he needed to see to Albus. The man had been meddling for decades and he doubted it would stop with the war. There had been suspicions that he had been an influence on Tom when he was in school. And he had once been friends with Grindewald as well. Even his own brother would not speak to him. Harry was told that Aberforth believed his brother had been behind false goat charges which sent him to prison. Aberforth had helped Harry to end the war in spite of his brother. He had always made that clear to Albus.

Harry was not surprised to see his team win the game. He had been surprised to see Dennis had taken his place on the team as seeker and he seemed to have quite the talent. Ginny had chosen to remain a chaser and Collin had made it a brother duo by joining her as a chaser.

As the game ended Harry and Remus both accompanied Minerva to her office for lunch. "I am glad you joined."

Remus took a seat. "I hope you don't mind I joined."

Minerva assured him. "Not at all. Actually Rollanda should be joining us soon."

Rollanda appeared in the door. "I am sorry I am late."

Harry looked between the two women. "Why am I here?"

Rollanda smiled. "I have considered coaching the teams at school and not just teaching and reffng but I have never had the time to do all four."

Remus thought aloud. "You also ref."

Minerva looked at Harry. "We thought perhaps you would be wiling to come on as a coach."

Rollanda agreed. "The lions did well but as you can see they could use some practice. And I thought you could help the Hufflepuffs as well."

Remus smiled. "It would be a good way to stay in quidditch while you wait."

Harry knew that. "I have missed being around here. But with…"

Minerva reminded him. "It would be only a few hours a week. Easy enough to avoid him."

Rollanda added. "And as a governor you wouldn't need Albus to sign off."

Harry knew they had a point. "I am busy with both my courses but I could admit I would enjoy it."

Remus laughed. "I know I should not encourage you to even more work but it seems more fun then work for you."

Agreeing Harry was happy to accept. He was told that the teams both had practices on Saturdays and then he would have to be here if he chose to attend all practices, Tuesdays and Thursday evenings. Harry would have time after he left the bank and if he chose he could have dinner here too. He was happy with the thought of working with his old team and also working with the badgers as well. Rollanda thought that having him work with his old house as well as one of the weaker teams was best. She would work with the other two houses.

Remus made an excuse to stay and talk with the other two for a bit but he shared a look with Harry. Harry headed out saying he was going to see Neville but he slipped into his cloak which he had on him. Minerva's office was not too far from the room of requirements.

Harry hoped it would work and when he went into the room he found the cabinet he knew too well. "This is it?"

He was surprised when the Grey Lady appeared. "For you it will work."

Harry took out his ring from under his shirt and held it. "I guess there is no time like the present."

He felt very much like the chronicles of Narnia when he walked through the cabinet and came out the back. He was standing in what at first he thought was the headmaster's office. He realized though the shape and design was much the same everything else was different. Albus' office must have been modeled off of this he thought. There were paintings but not of headmasters on the wall. He looked at the books and the paintings, and wondered where he should even start. It amazed him there wasn't an ounce of dust when no one had entered in centuries.

The gray lady motioned to the fireplace which had lit. "Gideon and I used to play there as he read to us."

Harry turned to her. "I am told that I should be able to see the memory of the school and more."

She motioned to an item on the desk. "The Griffin eye."

Harry groaned when he saw what looked like a crystal ball. "Please tell me they were not seers."

She laughed and assured him. "Empaths. But the ball will show you what you wish to see. Now or before."

Harry sunk into the chair behind the desk. He touched the ball which glowed and there was smoke in it. "How?"

"Ask it what you wish to see and it should show you."

Harry decided to start. "Show me Albus."

Albus appeared in the ball speaking to Filch. "Have you seen the boy?"

Filch didn't look pleased. "I thought I was done cleaning up after him."

Harry realized the man was speaking of him. "I need to go. Damn."

She motioned. "You can not take the eye but you can take the pensieve."

Harry saw the bowl. "What good is that? Godric has been dead for hundreds of years."

"The elf who cleans has been removing memories every few months and placing them in the bowl."

Harry shrunk the bowl as he was told there were whole centuries of memories to be found if he knew which years he wanted to look. For now he took the most recent few bottles of memories. He was told the name of the elf who could bring him more though the eye only would work here. Harry slipped out of the office and headed back towards Minerva's office knowing he needed to cover his tracks.

Albus spotted him as he was coming. "I have been looking for you. I was told you haven't left."

Harry smirked. "Of course you were."

Albus eyed him. "What were you up to?"

Harry reminded the man. "I am not your student any more."

Albus agreed. "All the more reason to ask what you are doing lurking."

Minerva answered. "He was having tea with me."

Remus had come out. "Did you find Neville?"

Harry shook his head. "He must have gone into town. I will see him later."

Albus tried to stop him from leaving. "I will find out."

Harry didn't turn back. "Indeed."

Albus could be heard grumbling. "You are turning more into that man."

Remus agreed with him quietly. "He would be proud."

Harry wasn't sure there were too many habits he wanted to pick up from his so called father. But he could admit that his sneaky Slytherin side might be needed in this. And there was perhaps worse people for him to take after in all of this. He was trying to find out more about his heritage. Finding the den was not simply about learning what the headmaster was up to and stopping him. There was also the family side to things.

Remus was happy to hear when they were back in London that things went well. "But I'd be prepared for what you might see and hear from him."


	15. brotherly relationships

Having the memories Harry didn't even know where to start. He had the elf bring him several other years of vials though. He wanted to see the ones around when his parents were in the order. He was reminded that Albus had been involved with both Grindewald and with Voldemort. He had heard Albus received a pardon for his earlier work with Grindewald as he had been young and helped bring him down. Harry wondered why no one had thought his involvement with two dark lords was not more suspicious.

He needed someone to speak to about this. He knew he could trust Lucius who beyond Remus and Charlie was the only one who knew about it. He hadn't wanted to risk his family and those he cared about by telling those who didn't need to know.

Lucius was surprised when asked to meet him. "I know you promised a date earlier in the week but I wasn't expecting this."

Harry laughed and for a moment he played. "Why not? Didn't you ever have to face the parents?"

Lucius smirked at that. "My last marriage was arranged."

Harry shrugged. "I am told this is a custom to dating. I have never had a guy to bring home or a father to bring him to."

Lucius reminded him. "I do recall Remus."

Harry gave him that. "We can invite him next time if you insist. I thought you'd prefer a run down from a fellow Slytherin."

Lucius was pale. "I should have updated my will."

Harry nudged him in the ribs. "He is a painting. I don't think you should fear for your life."

Lucius wasn't sure. "If he finds out I have been kissing his son he may find ways."

Harry reached up and kissed him. "A bit more then kissing."

Lucius conceded that point. "Though not much more. Don't think it would save me."

Harry gave in. "We're not here to discus my dating habits with him anyways. Or a date."

Lucius had to wonder. "And why are we here?"

Harry showed him what he brought. "To go through these."

Lucius may have been told he was a Gryffindor but he had not been told about what he had access to. It wasn't common knowledge to the public. The school governors knew the headmaster had access to the school memories in certain areas but even that had limits. He could not spy on his teachers in their private rooms or in bathrooms of course. But since Harry was not the headmaster he had not had thought Harry had such things. Harry explained that his grandmother and her father had told him and how he had got his hands on it. Lucius reminded Harry that he needed to be careful about who he told about things. Harry reminded him he could trust both Charlie and Hagrid who knew and Remus was not a doubt. Hagrid had extra protection it seems. His giant blood actually protected him from some of Albus' tricks.

Lucius found himself in the den where he looked at Severus and the other two paintings. He remembered Severus' words about not touching his son. He wasn't sure Remus would be any more pleased when Harry told him about them. He hoped Harry would down the way.

Severus came around first. "Together again?"

Harry reminded him. "I could invite some Weasleys instead."

Lucius cut in as Severus winced. "You told me to watch out for him."

The painting eyed him as Harry woke the other two. "I recall the other part of that conversation."

Tiberius seemed as cautious about Lucius as his grandson was. "I am not sure this should go beyond the family."

Harry reminded both men. "He already knew. Besides he can help me understand. I thought you'd both approve my choice."

Severus reminded his son. "You brought the bowl here for us to help."

"But you cant come in the memories with me." Harry pointed out.

Eileen agreed with her grandson. "Lucius can see with his own eyes. You have trusted him for years."

Tiberius agreed with his daughter on that. "It cannot hurt to have another set of eyes. And he was your trusted ally."

Severus' eyes bore into Lucius as he spoke. "I assume."

Lucius watched as Harry poured the memories into the bowl. "You trusted me with your life since we were teens."

Severus eyed his son as he said. "I assume I am doing the same now."

If Harry heard his father he didn't react but Lucius didn't miss the meaning of that. Lucius was taken into the pensieve with Harry. He could not only be a second set of eyes and ears but he could also direct Harry at what to look at. Lucius had been alive and involved with this years before Harry had been. Even in Harry's school days Lucius would have had more knowledge of what the headmaster was up to. Harry had considered not calling him but he had really not been sure where to start. Its why he thought to come to the manor but he knew he needed more.

Harry was shocked when they saw Peter and Albus providing him with money. Lucius had an odd look and made Harry leave the memories and get an elf to bring some memories which he was surprised to find Aberforth involved in.

Harry looked at Lucius as they watched Albus talking to a man about goats. "His brother went to prison for….."

Lucius nodded. "Aberforth claims to this day he was innocent. And it seems he was."

Harry looked at how young the man was. "He couldn't have been headmaster back then could he?"

Lucius confirmed that. "No, Dippet would have been. So he wasn't embezzling from the school."

Harry had to wonder. "Then why take me back there? Can this help us with something?"

Lucius sighed. "Us? No, the statute of limitations on that fraud would be up. The school can't fire him as he wouldn't have used our funds."

Harry knew there was more. "Then why call for those memories?"

Lucius reminded him. "You seem to be one for helping the under dog. Especially those who helped you."

Harry couldn't deny that. "I thought you said the information as too old."

Lucius corrected himself slightly. "Too old for us to use to have him arrested, yes. But Aberforth could clear his name."

Harry thought about Hagrid and how charges had ruined his life. "Can this really help him?"

Lucius nodded. "Give me the specific memory and I can have a friend at the ministry get it through the right channels."

Harry agreed to that. "But why? Why don't I just take it?"

Lucius reminded him. "We don't need Albus knowing you have access to anything or looking. I always had inside information."

Harry looked to the Peter ones. "What about these?"

Lucius sighed. "Peter was on his payroll that is for certain. But we don't know for what."

Harry felt a pit in his stomach. "Could he have known that Peter was the secret keeper?"

Lucius hated to admit it. "If Peter was working for him I fear he did. If we can prove it he could be guilty as an accomplice."

Albus had not been foolish to admit anything about the Potters or say Voldemort in his office. But Lucius knew some places he could look for information. And they could trace the money taken by Albus to pay Peter if it came from the school accounts. They could get him for embezzling if it was from school funds but they needed more proof to nail him for Peter. He could be held guilty for the man's actions as well.

Harry looked at Lucius as he bottled the memories Lucius asked for. "I am trusting you with this."

Lucius reminded him. "You have so far. I wont disappoint you."

Harry sighed. "I guess if only for your own sake against the man."

Lucius sighed. "I can admit I have my own issues with the man over myself and my son. But that's not what drives me alone."

Harry understood. "I guess we all have personal stakes in this. But it is more."

Lucius pocketed the memories. "I will look into this. We will find justice for everyone."

Harry turned to the paintings when the man was gone. "I trust him."

Tiberius agreed. "If nothing else you can count on Slytherins for caring about their own self-interest."

Harry put the other two to sleep and looked at Severus. "Was I wrong?"

Severus was silent a few moments. "He will keep to his word."

Harry reminded him. "You didn't sound confident before."

Severus agreed. "I trust the man with secrets."

Harry watched him. "There is more."

Severus grunted. "Life is different and more precious."

Harry reminded him. "You're already dead. Besides you trusted him with it before."

Severus said as he drifted off. "Not all of me is gone."

Harry heard the words now and he had heard them before. He had ignored them the first time the man had said them. He thought he took them the wrong way. Severus had loved his mother but this was more then that. He knew the man wasn't talking about the house and the estate he had left behind him. But Harry had a hard time believing Severus meant him. He tried to tell himself that he was talking about Draco.

As he went to leave he thought aloud. "But he would trust Lucius with his own son. He wouldn't doubt that. But he couldn't mean me."

* * *

Lucius went to work going through the school bank records and what information he had. The death eaters who weren't killed were in black cells and he couldn't risk going to speak to them as he didn't need this to get out. But he always had informants who could help him get information. He had promised Harry he would help solve this and he planned to keep his word. And not simply to Harry in this either. He would keep his word to his old friend. Well not about the hands off thing which he had never promised in the first place and wasn't going to do now. But on the keeping Harry safe. Harry may have missed the meaning of the life comment but Lucius had not.

Lucius handled the simplest thing he could at first and that was Aberforth. He wasn't sure he would have bothered but for Harry. Harry seemed to be rubbing off on him. The man was old and had no children to clear his name for. But Aberforth didn't deserve to be remembered for that.

He was leaving his office on Wednesday for dinner when he ran into someone. "Excuse me."

Aberforth stopped him. "Thank you."

Lucius turned towards him. "And you are thanking me?"

Aberforth showed him a form. "I am led to believe the proof originated from you."

Lucius smirked. "And I would have an interest in you why?"

Aberforth didn't buy it for a moment. "My brother will be hurting for money."

Lucius was stopped by that. "And he would be why?"

Aberforth admitted. "There was some land in our mother's family. She left it to me but he claimed it when I went to prison."

Lucius knew a sibling could claim an estate if it was being seized. "I don't recall him ever visiting the house."

"The land made some descent profit over the decades. I have been rewarded both the home back and the profits." Aberforth explained.

Lucius understood finally. "He has to pay you back years worth of money."

"Not all of it. He did purchase the pub and home for me. But that was only a small portion."

"And you are telling me?" Lucius asked.

"He will need funds else where and we know where he will get them." Aberforth explained.

Lucius understood where he was going. "The school."

Aberforth went to head down the hall. "If anyone can keep an eye on it I would think it you."

Lucius could admit he was grateful for the man informing him. He had not known about the estate or that Aberforth would have money to claim. Albus was the eldest son but his father had lost any estate he had when arrested. It seems the rest had gone to his younger son. He had not thought to keep looking at the current books for the school for any concern. With the war done he didn't think Albus would risk anything right now. The man was feeling quite secure in his place and showed little concern Harry had anything to act on or interest to do so.

He reminded himself where he had been going and headed out for dinner. Despite their meeting two days ago Harry had agreed to keep to their date night tonight. They had both agreed though to focus on just the evening and not talk Albus.

His mind shifted to dinner as soon as he found Harry down waiting for him. "I am sorry if I am late."

Harry smiled and brushed him with a kiss. "No, I was running a tad early."

Lucius went to lead him out. "I know we agreed no business talk tonight but I thought you may want to know."

Harry smiled a bit when Lucius told him about Aberforth. "I am relieved we could bring some peace to the old man."

Lucius went to lead him out. "I want to focus on tonight."

Before Harry could agree a voice came from behind. "Tonight?"

Harry turned to see Bill behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had dinner plans."

Bill reminded him as he was joined by Charlie. "I never said it was with my wife. I was meeting Charlie. You turned us down."

Charlie eyed Lucius who was standing there. "Maybe I didn't have to take you out to the bar after all."

Harry tried not to blush. "I have no idea what you mean."

Bill didn't buy it. "Then you won't mind some company. A guy's night out."

Charlie agreed. "We can all catch up on old times if that was what you two were doing."

Harry looked at Lucius and back. "I…."

Lucius cut in. "More the merrier. I am sure we can make room for you at the table."

Bill noticed they were heading into the muggle sector. "Worried people will think we are on a double date?"

Harry smirked at him. "Maybe if your wife was along. I don't think anyone would think you were dating your brother."

Charlie smiled. "Oh but they would think you fell for my hot quidditch abs and Bill liked blondes."

Harry didn't find it funny. "Been off the broom too many years big brother. Your abs are a bit flabby."

Charlie elbowed him. "Keep commenting on my looks and your date may get jealous."

Harry didn't respond this time and simply blushed. Bill and Charlie were certainly shocked but they found it amusing at least. They had no issue with Lucius who they knew had been a spy. They thought Harry was lucky it was them and not other members of the family who caught them. The twins would be supportive but they would have given them a much harder time. Harry was thinking the same thing.

Lucius could admit this was certainly not the kind of date he had been hoping for. He reminded himself he was the one who invited them. He could admit he didn't mind someone on Harry's side knew. He knew he couldn't comment as his own son didn't know.

Lucius had decided on just dinner for the week night so they had gone to a nice restaurant. "I will get them to find more chairs."

Charlie looked at Harry as they were led in. "He has at least good taste even if expensive."

Harry assured them. "Lucius of course will be treating us all."

Bill laughed and reminded Harry. "No need."

Lucius motioned them to sit. "Dinner is on me. I invited you."

Charlie sipped the water as they looked over the menus. "We invited ourselves."

Lucius could be heard grumbling a tad. "At least it was not the twins."

Harry laughed a little. "That could be next time."

Bill thought. "Maybe Harry can invited Draco and Pansy next time."

Lucius smirked and Harry looked like he was choking on his water. "May wait on that particular dinner."

Lucius ordered a nice bottle of wine and he insisted they all enjoy whatever they chose from the menu. Bill and Charlie did better financially then their dad, even Charlie in vet training, but this was usually a bit fancy for their taste. But they knew better then to argue about being treated. They had to smile when they saw Harry and Lucius interact over dinner when they stopped with the date jokes. They didn't think they made a bad couple. They knew Harry would be worried about how others would react and wasn't surprised he would keep his tongue on this.

Charlie looked at Harry as Lucius went to the restroom before they left. "How long has this been going on little brother?"

Harry knew there was no point of denying it now. "We have gone out a few times."

Bill clapped him on the back. "No need to look like we are about to hex him. Or out you to others."

Harry was relieved. "Not even Remus knows. I want to….."

Charlie chimed in when Harry trailed off. "Our lips are sealed. But you know you have our support. And the twins certainly."

Harry shot them a nasty look. "Not a word to even them."

Lucius returned as the brothers assured him they would keep their mouths shut. Lucius was not too sad to see them depart after thanking him. He was reminded that he could not steal Harry away back home for the night. Neither Harry or Lucius had a private home in the city to retreat to. On weekdays Draco would be home and of course Remus. There was one upside to going out on a weekend that they were missing out on.

Lucius kissed him tenderly before Harry went to leave. "When Albus is dealt with we may have to look into a holiday or at least a private home."

**Please continue to support and Review. **


	16. little threats

Harry could admit he wasn't too disappointed that Bill and Charlie had found out. He could admit like Lucius he had missed the private part of the date. But it was some relief knowing someone knew about him and Lucius and had not freaked out. The only one whose opinion really had too much influence was Remus but he did love the Weasleys and they had bad blood. But he knew the twins would support him if he was happy. He was happy to know he had the backing of the older brothers as well. Well he didn't know about Percy but he had never been close to him. For now he didn't plan to tell anyone else. He knew the time would come but for now was focussed on Albus.

Harry was finishing up his last class at the auror academy on Friday morning before lunch. He had a few hours at the bank after lunch before he planned to see Lucius. He had to be on campus the next day for quidditch practice with his two teams.

He was surprised when he saw Remus when he was leaving class. "I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?"

Remus looked serious. "Should I be hurt you think something has to be wrong?"

Harry reminded him. "You normally would be writing. And I have classes for a few more hours."

Remus assured him. "I just dropped Teddy off with his grandfather and I thought to take my older son out for lunch."

Harry was surprised. "Ted retired after the stroke."

Remus agreed with him. "For the most part but he was helping out with a project this morning."

Harry's stomach grumbled. "Well I for one am happy to have some company for lunch before the bank."

Remus walked out with him. "Since we won't be having dinner together." And when he saw Harry's look. "You are never home Fridays."

Harry hid a blush at that. "I do have dinner plans."

Remus squeezed his arm. "I am happy you are getting out. I do hope to meet him soon."

Harry wasn't sure how well he'd take it. "Its just a bit of fun right now. If we get serious I will."

Remus reminded him. "You don't need to be considering marriage with the first guy. Or that serious to introduce me."

Harry almost choked. "Definitely no wedding bells in the plans."

Remus clapped him on the back. "They will come eventually with someone. But you are young."

Harry headed out with him. "Not anxious for grandchildren? Have almost enough gray hair."

Remus smirked at that. "I am lucky you haven't turned me totally grey. Hopefully Teddy is easier on me."

Harry reminded him as they walked out. "You were going gray old man before I met you again."

Remus would give him that. He was not full grey even now but he had definitely had streaks of it when he was teaching Harry. He was certainly old enough to be a grandfather as he was told enough to be Harry's dad. But he didn't think Harry would be ready for a few years. He hoped his son found love and enjoyed life for a while before that. But he would welcome any grandchild when they came even with his other son in diapers. He considered Harry as much his son as Teddy and planned to be a doting grandfather when they came. He planned to give Molly competition.

They were heading for a café near the bank when they heard a shout from the book store. Harry could have sworn he recognized the voice but even if he had not he headed towards the shop with Remus hot on his trail.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a body lying on the ground. "What happened?"

A store clerk who screamed was shaking. "I don't know. I found him like this."

The manager had come around. "I have called for the aurors."

Harry walked around and was shocked when he saw the face. "Ted?"

Remus ran to his side when he heard him. "What is he doing here? Where is my son?"

The store clerk turned to him. "The little boy who was with him? He was looking at books over there."

Harry turned his attention to the area. "We have to find him."

Kingsley arrived with the aurors. "Harry what is happening here?"

Remus responded instead. "Tonks' father was attacked and my son is missing."

Ted who was being seen to by a medic spoke up. "Kreacher."

Harry turned to him and knelt. "Ted what do you mean?"

Remus' pulse was racing. "Teddy?"

Ted was having trouble sitting up. "Kreacher."

Harry realized the man was too out of it to respond so he called his elf. "Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared next to him. "Master I do what told. I take him."

Harry was confused. "You have Teddy?"

Kreacher nodded. "He at manor master. Kreacher be leaving him only because master call."

Harry was shocked Kreacher had come to Ted but he was relieved. Kreacher did not like muggle borns though he took care of them when Harry asked him to. But for him to have actually come when Ted called was a shock to him. He had no idea why Ted had been attacked and what was happening but was relieved his little brother was safe. He knew they would get answers from Ted and sent Kreacher back to the manor. He was surprised the elf had taken him to a manor and not to Grimmauld. He was even more surprised when he learned what manor it was.

Though Remus was anxious to see his son he went with Harry and Ted to the hospital. He needed to know what happened and he was worried about his father in law as well. A very anxious Andromeda arrived as they were waiting to be allowed in to see him.

Andromeda was white as a ghost as they waited. "How is he in here again?"

Harry motioned to the room. "The aurors are with him."

Remus put his hand on the woman. "We will find out who did this. And Teddy is safe."

Andromeda looked at him. "I am sure you would like to be with Teddy."

Remus sighed. "Stop this Andromeda. You know I care about Ted."

For once Andromeda left it at that and they waited until they were allowed into the room. Ted had been seen to but he had been asked to speak to the aurors alone before they could come in. Harry and Remus were as anxious as Andromeda to find out what had happened to Ted. They were allowed into the room about twenty minutes later and they were relieved to see Ted was fine.

Ted was shaken as he looked at Remus. "Teddy?"

Remus assured him. "He is safe with Kreacher. What happened?"

Ted explained. "I realized I was being followed and was worried. I sent Teddy with Kreacher."

Andromeda sat down with him. "Why would anyone follow you?"

Harry looked at the man. "He attacked you?"

Ted nodded. "He demanded to know where Teddy was and when I refused he hit me with a spell."

Harry was relieved the aurors had some description. "He is coming after you because of me."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "This is not your fault."

Andromeda agreed with her son in law. "The man needs to be taken down."

Harry looked at all three. "You guys are going to the continent. All four of you. I will not have you at risk."

All three adults looked ready to protest but Harry was not taking no for an answer. He didn't know if the man would have kidnapped Teddy or just meant to scare them but he didn't care. He was not going to allow his little brother or anyone he loved to be at risk. If he could send his other family members and friends away he would too but he knew they would not go. But he was not taking no for an answer with these three.

He reminded them all. "He just proved he will go through any of you to get at me. I need to know you are safe."

* * *

Harry had to pressure them but in the end he had got his way. He had intended to send them to one of his homes he had on the continent. He had considered a Prince home as he thought less of a link to trace. But Harry wanted to make sure they were as safe as possible and didn't know how much Albus knew of his homes on the continent. The Delacaurs were too obvious as well due to his bond with Fleur as were the Longottoms who owned a home abroad or the Krums. It was Lucius who had come up with a solution for them. He sent Remus and the Tonks with Teddy to a home in Southern Romania. It was owned by the new headmaster of Durmstang. He was an old friend of Lucius but not a known one. The man had taken over when Igor had gone on the run and was never dark himself. He was a good friend of the Krums and Lucius but Albus would see no possible link to the man. He was happy to provide his private home for the group and to even allow it to be further charmed.

Harry was relieved to see them go and he hoped that he could solve them and get them home soon. Lucius had promised to have some of his private security keep an eye on the Burrow as well as the shops of the twins. And on Hermione for him as well. He knew Harry was worried.

Harry was busy pouring through the memories for hours on Saturday when Kreacher appeared. "Master's guest is here."

Harry was confused as he looked up. "I am not expecting anyone."

Kreacher bowed. "He be saying that he is here for dinner."

Harry was confused but he guessed. "Lucius?"

Kreacher confirmed it "He be down in the hall."

Harry sighed. "You can allow him up here."

A few moments later Lucius appeared in the door. "I am glad you allowed me in."

Harry reminded him. "Remus is not here."

Lucius came over. "You forgot our date."

Harry reminded him. "Its not the right time."

Lucius agreed with him. "But you do need to eat. Have you taken a break since they left?"

Harry couldn't deny it. "The sooner I find something to nail him with the sooner I can bring them home."

Lucius brought out a bag. "You need energy to sustain you."

Harry smelled the food. "What ever you brought smells delicious."

Lucius brought the bag over and put it down. "I went muggle for this."

Harry was amazed at the Chinese take out. "I never suspected such food from you."

Lucius admitted. "Back in my law school days I used to eat this when I studied."

Harry was reminded the man had done law school like his son. "I never took you for the starving student type."

Lucius laughed and admitted that he wouldn't go that far. Like his son he had lived in the townhouse when he first finished school. He had hoped to have a chance like his son to pursue law. But between the war and his father he had joined the family business right after he finished. He had turned Malfoy industries into what it was, barely more then investments when his father ran it. But he had three years where he got to be a normal bachelor, other then working for Voldemort, before he had been forced to marry Narcissa. When he finished school he was wed off to Narcissa and moved into a wing of the family home. He could admit he had taken an extra year to finish his studies to put off marrying her. He had been twenty one when they married and it had taken further for them to have their son. They shared a bed as rarely as possible.

Harry had always liked take out and he was happy to dig into some of the food that Lucius had brought for them. It definitely was a change from the food that Lucius always chose for them. Lucius pointed out that tonight would have been Harry's night to choose date plans.

Harry smirked when he heard that. "Don't think that is saving you."

Lucius played coy. "Save me from what?"

Harry didn't buy it. "This doesn't count as my choice. Next date is still mine to choose."

Lucius reminded him. "Between your brothers and this I think you owe me."

Harry could give in a bit. "I will take it a bit easier on you next date."

Lucius laughed and chucked an egg roll at him. "Maybe there will be no next time."

Harry munched on the end of the egg roll. "Oh I doubt you will hold out long."

Lucius couldn't deny that. "I am not running away lion."

Harry smiled. "Well then you better help me nail that man so we can have another date."

Lucius reminded him. "You need to eat and you now have a whole house to yourself."

Harry smirked. "I'd like my family back sooner. And I have to be back to class on Monday."

Lucius reminded him. "You are an unofficial student and they would understand."

Harry knew he had a point and had missed quidditch that day. "I don't need him to be suspicious. I have to act normal."

Lucius knew he had a point. "He isn't aware Remus and the others are gone."

Harry shook his head. "And I hope to keep it that way for a bit."

Lucius handed him some more noodles. "Then I guess we will have to work even harder."

Harry eyed him over the food. "Anxious for my chaperone to come home?"

Lucius smiled a bit. "Not much of a chaperone but I know you worry. And having to wait for a date is incentive enough."

Harry reached out and kissed him. "I would not be opposed to company."

Lucius looked at what Harry had been doing. "So what are we doing?"

Harry sighed. "Looking for the attacker."

Lucius was confused for as far as he knew the man had not been caught. Harry agreed but he had a general description from Ted and from the store clerk as well. He hoped the aurors would find him or more about it soon. But he needed to find a way to tie it to Albus. He had been going through memories of Albus meeting with different people. He had been taking snippets of memories, almost like a muggle photo, of any of the more suspicious people Albus had used. He had used a lot of rats during the war and Harry had to wonder if one of them was used.

Lucius thought he had a good idea. "He wouldn't be dumb enough to use anyone like Fletcher that would be connected to him."

Harry had thought so. "Besides Ted would have recognized the man."

Lucius added. "Besides that Fletcher is a thief but little more. He didn't go into battle."

Harry was reminded of how Moody died. "He freaked out and got Moody killed."

Lucius sighed. "I never understood why the fool had been sent. Fletcher is pretty tame and good hearted. He'd never hurt someone."

Harry sighed. "No just slinks around stealing things instead."

Lucius admitted. "Albus caught him stealing in his school days. He saved him from expulsion by putting him to work."

"Why would we have him on guard duty I never got." Harry wondered aloud.

Lucius sighed. "I have my suspicions that Moody was his target. That his death was not accidental."

Harry stopped when he heard that. "You said he would never hurt anyone. Why would he set Moody up?"

Lucius sighed. "The way the man was acting after, your fa….Severus suspected Fletcher was under the imperius."

Albus would have known or seemed to have hoped that Harry would be okay. Moody had his suspicions about Albus for years. He had worked with Severus and even Lucius at times. It would not be the first time that Albus got rid of someone he had once used as an ally. Lucius could not link it to him but it seemed his spies had been fed to Voldemort when they ran out of use. Moody was not so simple to deal with.

Harry was angry as they finished for the night. "I need to find proof for Moody as well. That man didn't deserve to die like that."

* * *

Harry had spent the weekend and the next three days after class going through memories after memories. He had a few dozen faces. Lucius had taught him a spell so he could have magic pictures of a kind and not just the memories. Harry knew there was a chance the man was not in this group but he had to do something. His blood boiled when he thought about the risk his little brother had been in and Ted as well. And when he remembered how Moody and Hedwig had died during the escape as well. He had liked the auror. Oddly he had liked the fake one a bit too.

Lucius thought about others he suspected Albus had a hand in. He didn't tell Harry for he didn't want Harry any more angry then he already was. The truth would come out about the others if they could nail Albus. They could have him questioned about it if he was arrested.

Harry reluctantly headed to school on Thursday to attend quidditch practice for his lions. 'I already missed last.'

Ginny smiled when she spotted him. "I am glad you decided to come finally."

Collin agreed. "What kind of coach skips out?"

Harry shook his head. "I can still make you guys run laps."

Ginny reminded him. "Last time I looked I was captain."

Harry smiled at her. "That means you only listen to me."

Ginny didn't find it funny. "How is it I am the first captain to have to answer to a coach?"

Harry was worried. "I hope you don't mind."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "You know I am kidding. Happy to have some tips and back up."

Harry motioned to the field. "Get playing or I will rethink the lap running."

Collin dragged her off. "Lets not see how serious he is."

Dennis who was seeker agreed. "Your brothers say he is as bad as his old captains."

Harry went up to the stands and got his mind into the practice. He was happy to work with them and with Hufflepuff who he had promised he would come to their practice the next day as well as the weekend. He didn't have to go to more then one practice a week but he wanted to treat both teams equally and he felt guilty missing the first one. He had known Albus would be an issue when he had taken on this job. Slytherin and Ravenclaw would have Rollanda coaching them. His teams deserved to have his attention and dedication as well.

He was happy when Neville joined him as practice was winding down. One of the down sides to being reluctant to be here was not seeing as much of Neville. Between his job and his girlfriend Neville didn't leave campus a great deal. Luna said he was a work aholic like Harry.

Neville walked with him after the practice ended. "I was supposed to direct you."

Harry was worried. "Not under the pay roll of the headmaster are you?"

Neville reminded him. "You know me better."

Harry agreed with him. "Where are we going?"

Neville motioned to the town. "George's shop. There is news for you."

Harry was confused why he hadn't just been told. "Why send you?"

Neville smiled. "They could not floo you on the pitch. And it seemed the easiest way."

Harry was confused. "Who?"

Neville kept his lips sealed for now. "Don't need anyone to hear."

Harry understood. "No one would think it odd I visit George."

George smiled when he came in. "Hey Harry I have something I need to show you."

Harry knew that this was part and nodded. "Need me to test a new product."

George laughed as he led Harry into the backroom. "Something like that."

Harry knew there was no products to be tested and wondered what he had been summoned for. He was surprised when he found Kingsley in the back room and was a bit worried. He trusted Kingsley and the man of course knew that Harry was worried and needed to keep things quiet. The man may not have been as close as Moody but he was an order member as well. And had not been blind to Albus like some had been.

Harry hoped he had good news. "Did you find anything?"

Kingsley nodded. "We found the man."

Harry was relived. "Did you get anything from him?"

Kingsley motioned him to sit. "Unfortunately he had his memories erased."

Harry was confused. "Do we know it was him?"

Kingsley confirmed it. "The man stole some from the store to make it look like theft. The items were on him."

Harry knew that made sense. "Didn't want anyone to know who the target was."

Kingsley took something out. "The store clerk identified him. But I brought this for you. We need Ted to confirm it as well."

Harry looked at the wizarding photo in his hand. "I will send it to him. Does he have to be here?"

Kingsley assured him. "Not unless it goes to trial. We just need him to ID it."

Harry was distracted as they spoke to him. He couldn't tell Kingsley right now as the man didn't know about his Gryffindor blood. But he too recognized the photo. He stayed for dinner with George as he didn't want to worry the others but he sent Kreacher to have Lucius meet him back home. Lucius knew it was not for a date of course and was waiting for Harry when he arrived back at Grimmauld.

He showed Lucius the photo. "Look at who I found."

**Please continue to support and Review. **


	17. attacker named

Harry knew he needed to tell Kingsley as well but he went to Lucius first with the photo. He knew he had every legal right to do what he was doing. There was no evidence he would present that was even on the edge. He didn't want to allow there any chance for Albus to escape from this. The man had meddled with too many lives and Harry would not let him continue. The crap he had pulled during the war had been bad enough but this was simply another step. The thought of what happened to Ted and could have happened to Teddy was the final nail for Harry. He had spent too much of his life, thanks to mainly the man, thinking his own happiness meant very little. And he could have perhaps over looked all the man had done to him to move on. But for the people he loved like his godfather and little brother he would not back down.

Lucius had not been sitting on his hands either. He knew the aurors were doing their best but they had their limits. Lucius had called in both his private security and his contacts in that world as well. He had made sure everyone that Harry loved was being followed as well.

Lucius looked at the photo and was shocked. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "You know him?"

Lucius sighed and motioned to a chair. "I do. When I saw him in your collection I was shocked."

Harry didn't sit down right away. "How bad is it?"

Lucius was pale. "Only thing worse would be an actual death eater."

Harry sunk into a chair. "We know Albus used spies."

Lucius agreed with him on that. "But ones like me and Severus who had been forced into the mark and turned on Voldemort."

Harry pushed. "Who is the man? You said he wasn't a death eater."

Lucius explained. "He is like your Uncle Cicero. Dark as they come without going over the line into black magic."

Harry was reminded what he had been told of his great Uncle. "What exactly did he do?"

"He worked with many of the shops on Knockturn alley. He procured many of their more dark products."

Harry knew Knockturn well enough. "Okay I mean those stores are still open today. That cant be too bad."

"He also provided items to Voldemort. And not simply items but at time people."

Harry blanched at that. "Human trafficking?"

Lucius shook his head. "More he fed him information about where to find certain enemies. Cicero was known to use him on occasion."

Lucius admitted that he had thought the man may have been involved with James and Lily. That was until he had found out about Peter turning them in. There was a chance he had let the information about Neville's parents slip to Voldemort. Lucius had known that Sirius was never dark and involved with turning in Lily and James to him. Sirius would have been too well known in the death eaters if he had taken the mark. Peter had not been but he was a little rat and likely only reason he got the mark was because of turning them in. The man had been involved in human trafficking as well.

Lucius explained that Voldemort often used these low level lackies to do things he didn't want to risk his actual death eaters on. They were like Fletcher was to Albus. Most of them had disappeared into the sewers before the final battle and those who hadn't had since then.

Lucius sighed. "I haven't heard of his likes since before the war. I'd have thought he'd be a thousand miles away from here."

Harry thought it made sense. "Do you have any idea where to find him?"

Lucius had good news. "There is still a small black market in the country. It shouldn't be too hard to trace him."

Harry was surprised. "I thought you said they had all fled."

Lucius explained. "The more serious ones. The black market now is mainly items that were stolen during the war and being sold now."

"Do we have a way to get to him?"

Lucius smiled. "I have been looking into a few pieces that were taken from us during the war. It would not be odd that I sought him out."

"We need to make sure its legal. Involve the aurors." Harry insisted.

Lucius was not arguing that. "I will work with Kingsley to set up a sting."

"How do we link it to Albus though? Can we question him about Albus?"

Lucius motioned to Harry's work. "You will have to present the evidence that he is linked to Albus."

Harry worried. "I don't want too many people knowing I am the heir."

Lucius assured him. "You will go to Cornelius and get it to the board of governors through him."

Harry almost choked. "Cornelius?"

He was reminded the man had returned to office since the end of the war. Lucius assured him the man could be trusted and he was no fan of Albus. He also loved people with power which is why he was a huge supporter of Lucius over the years. He would fall over backwards to help Harry as Harry had more power and money then Lucius could ever hope for. Bringing Albus down would only be a bonus to the man. The governors could take the information to the aurors to have them question the man about Albus. Harry would not reveal himself even to the governors until he had to. The less people who knew about who he was the better. Lucius assured him that Cornelius would hold his tongue.

Harry and Lucius headed for the ministry to speak to Kingsley. Kingsley was not shocked as he had a feeling Harry had known something. He had known Lucius was a spy and was more then willing to have his help. Harry reluctantly headed for Cornelius as the other two spoke.

He found Percy up in the office and was happy to have to deal with him and not others. "Hey Perce."

Percy turned to him. "Hey Harry, what can I do for you? Not the brother you usually visit."

Harry couldn't deny that. "I actually was hoping to speak to your boss. I know it's the end of the day but…."

Percy cut him off and led the way. "Cornelius will take you."

There was the minister's assistant in the outer chamber of Cornelius' office but she said nothing. Between Percy and recognizing Harry she saw no need to stop either of them. Percy had been made an under minister when Cornelius had been out of office but he had been allowed to keep his position. He had considered going back to his old office but decided but not to take a step back in his career.

Cornelius was surprised to see them but he proved Percy right. "Lord Potter what can I do for you?"

Harry smiled a bit. "I was hoping you could help with an important matter. Lord Malfoy assured me that you would be keen to help."

Cornelius motioned him to a chair. "I am always happy to help where I can."

Harry took a seat and motioned Percy to join them. "This is school business but one I could use a hand in."

Cornelius was a bit surprised but called for wine. "I would think you'd speak to the board yourself. You have a few seats."

Harry took out the memories but he also showed the ring. "I have more then that."

He could see the shock on both Cornelius and Percy when they saw the ring. He had them both swear an oath before he told them why he had come. He had never thought Percy was the first brother he would tell but he didn't mind. Cornelius was shocked but he proved Lucius right in that he was falling over himself to help. He was practically salivating at the fact that he could bring Albus down and Harry had even more power. He never had a problem with Harry only with the headmaster and his actions. Cornelius took all the information he had and he went to head to the ministry of education for Harry himself. This was not something he was going to trust to even an under minister.

Percy looked at Harry when they were alone in the office. "You know you could have told us. But I understand and we are behind you."

* * *

Lucius and Kingsley were quick acting. They could not let the man slip through the cracks. Lucius didn't think he would remain long in the country. He likely had some last things to get rid of before he headed for higher land. The man was a lot of things but a fool he was not. Kingsley cared about Harry and his family and had been close to Tonks when she was alive. Even if he had not been, he would have thought he owed it to Moody who would have done anything to help Harry. The fact that they were trying to stop criminals which was his job was only a part of it.

Lucius used one of the store owners that he often relied on to help him set it up. Borgin had managed to stay out of prison as he had helped to trap more then one death eater during the war. Borgin himself wasn't that dark, there were those on the border and he leaned more towards light. He had always been more into it for money then anything and he had serious boundaries he would never cross.

The men walked into the back of the shop. "Borgin what is this about?"

The old shop keeper turned to him. "I have a client looking for a few items."

Philip laughed. "Don't you always. So where is he?"

Lucius came into the room. "It has been a long time."

Philip turned to him. "I thought you had gone all light and shiny on us."

Lucius shrugged. "There are a few pieces from my manor I'd like back."

Philip eyed him for a few moments. "I may have access to a few. For a price of course."

Lucius took out a pouch of money from his pocket. "I am sure I can pay well enough. If you actually have any of them that is."

Philip called for an elf and when the elf returned with an item asked. "How about that?"

Lucius saw a necklace he indeed recognized. "That was my mother's though my whore of a late wife once wore it."

Philip took it and fingered it. "It was last in the possession of her dear sister."

Lucius smiled when the man said that. "Thank you for confirming that."

Philip was confused until he felt magic shift around him. "What are you doing?"

Kingsley appeared in the room with his aurors. "You are under arrest for theft and fencing of stolen goods. And attempted kidnapping."

The man was shocked as he was put into bounds. "Attempted kidnapping?"

Kingsley smirked. "We have enough witnesses of your attack on Edward Tonks and his grandson."

The man was taken to the ministry but Lucius was not allowed to be part of the interrogation. He was allowed to be in the next room and listen. He was not surprised when Harry joined him in the room. He was only surprised when Percy had accompanied him into the room as well. Harry handed Kingsley some paper work from the governors before he went in to speak to the man.

The man was refusing. "I had no ally. I work alone."

Kingsley had a bottle in hand. "You will take this potion and we will soon know."

The man was furious. "You have no proof I have any help and cant force me."

Kingsley pointed at the files. "Oh we have more then enough proof. Now open up."

The man sputtered as he was forced to drink the potion. "I don't know what you hope to gain."

Kingsley glared at him. "Who ordered you to attack Edward Tonks and his grandson?"

The man was forced to admit. "Albus Dumbledore. I wasn't more then to scare them. Take the boy and leave him some where."

Harry sighed in relief when he heard that. "That should be enough to arrest him."

Lucius agreed with Harry. "And we can question Albus on the rest."

The man was questioned more and he admitted to a few other things for Albus. Harry blanched when he heard the man admit that he had been the one to put Fletcher under the imperius curse. Lucius had thought that Albus would of course not risked doing it himself and he was right. They had not had proof Fletcher was under the spell but their suspicions were strong. Albus could be held legally part of the murder of Moody, for her had ordered the actions of Philip and Fletcher. Harry's blood was boiling as he thought of the old auror and it was confirmed he died for Harry.

Kingsley came into the room. He knew Harry was boiling over in anger. "We will arrest him. He will pay for Alastor and others."

* * *

Both Kingsley and Lucius tried to convince Harry he needed to stay behind. Harry was not an auror and he wasn't even in the training academy fully. Some times recruits and teachers could be called on when needed but that was very rare. But he wasn't considered a real student. But Harry had been a victim of Albus more then anyone and he wanted to be there when the man was arrested. He could have played the Lord Gryffindor card but for now he didn't want to reveal it to anyone. Kingsley reluctantly agreed for Harry to come even though he could have said no as he was the one in charge. He knew deep down Harry had a point and he did deserve to be there when the man was arrested.

Percy had remained behind but he stayed at the ministry even though his work day was over. For now he had been told not to contact anyone even though they knew the Weasleys would not betray them to Albus. He thought Harry could use one brother there when Albus came in. They had called on some help from the school to get Albus away from as many students as possible in case he didn't come quietly.

Albus was in a foul mood as he headed down to Hagrid's hut. "I knew we should have been rid of him. Not just to get the brat to come."

Hagrid appeared from his hut. "Headmaster what are you doing down here?"

Albus came to a stop and growled. "I told you what would happen if that brother of yours did something. Even Harry wont save you now."

Hagrid was truly confused as he looked at him. "Grawp? But headmaster he has done nothing."

Albus didn't buy it for one moment. "Minerva and Poppy informed me that there are two patients in her wing injured by him."

Hagrid was truly stunned. "Headmaster I don't know what you are speaking of. The children were no where near Grawp in class."

Albus turned to head into the woods. "There is no hiding this Hagrid. I will know he was near the paddock."

Hagrid followed him into the woods. "He was but not during class. He sometimes comes and visits the hippogriffs. He likes them."

Albus was irate. "One monster liking other beasts. He is not to be near the students Hagrid. This is the last straw."

Hagrid tried to stop him. "It was after class. The students weren't here. He didn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't."

Grawp was actually in the paddock at the time they came down. He was permitted that far as long as the students were not in the woods. Hagrid had not been told about the plan because they knew he had trouble with lying. His brother liked the animals quite a bit in the woods. Some of them were so small and scared of him. But he and the hippogriffs got along quite well and he liked to come visit them. They were not always in the paddock but one of the females had a baby and they were here. He was sitting happily looking at the baby hippogriff when they arrived.

Hagrid looked at his brother and back trying to fight the tears. He didn't understand what was going on. Even with his wand now he had been so careful. He made sure the students were long gone before his brother came. And one of the centaurs were close just in case as well.

Grawp smiled at his brother and pointed at the new hippogriff. "Ba-by."

Hagrid smiled at his brother and looked at the headmaster. "He is not upset and he wouldn't hurt anyone headmaster."

Albus was fuming. "Minerva informed me. She would not send me out here unless she had a reason."

A voice came from behind him. "Oh she had reason to."

Albus turned to look at Harry who had come out. "Harry my boy why didn't you tell me you were coming? We could have had dinner."

Harry didn't play along with him. "I thought it best to do this away from students."

Albus didn't like the sounds of that. "And what would this be?"

Kingsley came out beside Harry. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest."

Albus didn't find it funny at all. "Under arrest for what?"

Kingsley smirked. "Assault, attempted kidnapping and conspiracy to commit murder to start with."

Albus had his wand out. "And who do you suggest I murdered?"

Harry was the one who spat. "Moody though I am sure you likely have more blood on your hands."

Albus sneered at him. "Oh don't put your guilt of his death on me."

Kingsley went to disarm the man. "Oh we have more then enough proof."

Albus was not about to go down without fight which is one of the reasons they had brought him out here. They knew he had done too much to simply go quietly. Unfortunately if there had been any auror that could go wand to wand with Albus it was Moody. Harry watched in shock as Grawp actually got involved when a shot was sent off. It had been a misaimed shot at Harry that shot past him and headed at Hagrid but also the baby hippogriff. The big giant got in the way of the spell, and hit the ground with a huge thump.

Suddenly Albus was not able to throw a spell. "What?'

Harry motioned to Kingsley. "Get the shackles on him."

Albus tried to apparate and couldn't do anything. "What have you done?"

It was Firenze who came out of the woods. "My father extended the wards."

Albus was spitting mad as he found magic dampeners placed on him. "You nags these aren't your woods they are mine."

Harry watched the man as he was going to be taken away. "No they belong to the centaurs. And this school doesn't belong to you either."

Kingsley went to take the man. "I will process him."

Harry didn't follow at first as he turned to thank the centaur. "Send my gratitude to your father."

Firenze bowed his head. "We always keep the students safe."

Hagrid had ran to his brother's side in a panic. "Grawp? Grawp?"

Harry turned to his friend and to his brother. He noticed. "He is alive Hagrid. He is alive."

Hagrid was sobbing. "He has to be okay. He saved me and the baby. He has to be okay."

Lucius had come out next to Harry. "We need to get to the ministry."

Harry was reluctant to leave Hagrid but he wanted to be there so he sent a patronus to Poppy. He assured Hagrid. "Poppy is coming."

Hagrid looked up. "Thank you."

Harry hugged him. "Your brother will be okay I promise. I will come back."

Harry hoped he was right and the big giant was fine. He was alive and he hoped not too badly hurt. They were not sure what Albus had sent at him but the spell would have had to be extra strong for a giant and Grawp was not his target. Harry felt bad that Grawp had been hurt in their plan. They had truly thought the woods was the best place to handle it. And though he was worried about the giant he knew really they were right. Minerva and Poppy had both been happy to help them out when they contacted them. Harry arrived back at the ministry after Albus, who had magic dampeners in place, had been processed and he was now in the interrogation room. Harry could admit he was happy Percy was still there.

Percy asked when they waited for it to start. "Are you prepared for this? We have no idea what he may admit to in there."

**AN: Yes we will see Albus' trial next chapter. And we will get more Harry/Lucius fun to come. **


	18. Albus questioned

Harry watched Albus being fed the potion and he wasn't sure how to answer the question. And it wasn't simply because it was Percy with him. He would have rather one of the twins or Charlie there for support but he didn't think he'd have found the words any easier. He reminded himself despite their differences Percy was a brother too and was there as support. He knew without a doubt the other brothers and the parents would all be behind them. Though they had followed Albus in the war they had not been blinded to him either. He worried what he was going to hear but not only for himself. He thought about Ron, about Molly's brothers and so many others. He wasn't the only one this man could hurt with his talk. Harry knew he would have to tell Neville and his grandmother that Albus had been involved with sending Voldemort after him and his parents.

Percy put a hand on Harry and wasn't surprised he didn't get an answer from him. He wished he could call another brother but knew he couldn't. He cared about Harry and was happy he could be here for him. He saw how Harry reacted to Moody's death and knew it would get worse.

Albus had been asked a few questions to prove the potion was working. He was angry. "You will never get me in a cell."

Kingsley glared at the man. "From what we already know you will be lucky not to get the kiss."

Albus was cocky as ever. "Oh you have no power to bring me down."

Kingsley didn't back down. "Lets start with the easiest. Did you order the kidnapping of Edward Lupin?"

Albus smirked at that. "Of course I did. I didn't mean any harm to the brat. I just thought to make his bloody big brother to see sense."

Harry was so furious. "Teddy is an innocent baby."

Percy put his hand on Harry. "He is safe and will stay safe."

Kingsley asked. "We have your conspirator. He has told us you hired him to put Mundungus Fletcher under the imperius. For what purpose?"

Albus didn't blanch. "Alastor Moody was a thorn in my side. He had ran out of uses. I needed the man out of the way for good."

Kingsley looked at Harry through the magic two way mirror as he asked next. "Is Moody the only target you used the man for?"

Albus shrugged. "Oh he had his uses to feed information to Voldemort over the years."

"What was the first?"

"I will have to think about that there were so many." Albus said without blanching. "I assume it would be the Prewetts."

Percy was the one who stopped this time. "What? What does he mean?"

Kingsley voiced it for Percy. "Gideon and Fabian were even more loyal than Moody."

"They stumbled across some papers of mine about money. It was too risky to keep them around. I had him set up a small trap."

Percy was shaking and felt sick. "They only found pieces. Mum…..this will kill her. She trusted that man."

Harry was reminded of being told by Alastor of how the twins had died. They had been an army unto themselves and could have made great aurors but they were not the kind to go into that. They were a lot like the twins who were named for them. He had been told Molly had nearly died from heart break when she lost her brothers. Arthur often thought the only thing that kept her going was she was pregnant. She had found out shortly after they died she was carrying twin boys. Frederick Gideon and George Fabian became a living reminder of their Uncles to her. And the twins having so much of their spirit even seemed more of a sign. Harry had no idea how they would tell Molly. Molly and Arthur had followed Albus blindly and they had put themselves and their kids in danger. To find out he had been behind her brothers' murder would destroy her.

Harry had so many questions and he wanted to know about his parents and so much more. But they were limited until the trial. When they took him to trial they could ask about all of his crimes. But for now he could only be questioned in association with his partner.

One last shock came with Kingsley's last question. "Did you use him to feed information about the Potters to Voldemort?"

Albus reminded him. "That was Peter. But I did use him for the Longbottoms."

Harry stopped. "What? Why?"

Kingsley did the asking. "Why would you turn on Alice and Frank?"

Albus explained. "I had realized Harry was the boy who lived. I wanted Voldemort to go after Neville and think that the prophecy was done."

"But Voldemort didn't go after them. He sent the Lestranges."

"He seemed to have seen through my lies. But the Longbottoms still served a purpose."

A shocking voice came from behind Harry. "That bastard."

Harry turned in shock to see Augusta behind him. "Lady Longbottom what are you doing here?"

The woman seemed more angry then he had ever seen her and he didn't blame her. "I have friends in the office. I was told."

Percy put a hand on her when she came to their side. "He will be tried for them as well."

Augusta was pale. "My son and his wife are all but dead. If my elf didn't get Neville out, my entire family….."

Harry knew the feeling all too well. "You have him and I am sure he will give you great grandkids in a few years."

The woman turned to him. "You have both suffered greatly due to the man."

Harry watched as the questioning ended. "At least you have answers."

Kingsley came into the room and heard Harry. He wasn't shocked to see Augusta. "And you will as well."

Harry turned to the man. "Can you question him?"

Kingsley assured him. "When he is on trial we can question all his crimes. But right now I could only cover those part of the arrest."

Augusta was still shaking. "He will stand trial soon. He will pay."

"His trial will be in a few days latest. The murder of Alastor and Prewetts, and attempt on your family have been added."

The woman turned around and left without another word. Harry had always thought when he was younger that she was a cold and aloof woman. She was so hard on Neville and it seemed hard to see a different side. But Neville had told Harry that it was just how she was in public. She was very much a loving grandmother, the only mother he ever had. She did compare him to his dad but she had always been there for him. Harry's heart went out both to his friend and for the old woman. He knew many people would be rocked by this trial.

Percy sunk into a chair. "I have to go home. How do I tell her?"

Harry sat down with him. "I will come with you."

Lucius thought. "You could wait until the trial."

Percy shook his head. "I cant let her be blind sided like that."

Harry agreed with Percy. "She deserves to know."

Lucius reminded Harry. "I thought you were headed to see Hagrid."

Harry had planned to. "He will understand if I wait until tomorrow. I will send word."

Percy turned to Harry when he heard what happened. "If you want to see Hagrid…."

Harry cut him off. "I love Hagrid but you are my family. Your Mum is going to need us all."

Percy nodded. "I don't even know what to say."

Lucius motioned. "I will send word to school for you. And to Remus as well."

Harry simply nodded and led Percy from the room. He knew that Percy was in shock in a way and he was as well. He needed to focus on who and what he could focus on right now. He knew he would have his answers when Albus stood trial. But right now the people he loved needed him. He would see justice for them all including the man he was finally starting to see as his father. He could admit there was a part of him that wished the man was alive right now to see Albus go down. And not simply because he deserved to get justice in his life time though that was a part.

Kingsley said to Percy as he left. "Let me know if your mother needs anything. And I will let you know when the trial is."

* * *

Molly was happy as she was making dinner for almost her entire family. Percy was late at work but the others were all coming. She had tried to contact Harry to come but she had not got a hold of him. She left a message with his elf saying he was welcome to join them for dinner if he got home. She had ben told that Remus and Teddy were away or they would have been invited as well. Molly was always happy to have all of her family home and around her. Everyone was there and she smiled at the sound of them in her house, all the life and voices.

She headed into the living room to call them in for dinner. Her eyes drifted to the clock and her thoughts went to Ron as they usually did. The loss of her youngest son ripped her heart in two. Her mind went to her brothers for a moment though she wasn't sure why.

She was about to say something when she was surprised to see Percy and Harry come in. "Hey boys I wasn't expecting you."

Arthur smiled when they came in. "Not very often we see you together. I thought you were working late Percy."

Percy had been intended to come but sent a floo to his mum when he stayed for Harry. "I wish we came for dinner."

Molly was confused and she worried when she noticed how white both were. "What do you mean? What is wrong?"

Harry motioned. "Maybe we should sit down first."

Percy nodded. "Maybe you should turn off the heat on dinner."

Molly sunk into a chair as she was truly worried. "It will keep."

Arthur knew something was bad. "What happened? I haven't seen you like this since the war."

Harry took a deep breath. "Albus was arrested."

Molly was truly confused. "Arrested? For what?"

Bill knew a bit about Harry's money worries at least. "Embezzling."

Percy shook his head. "I am sure that will be added but he was arrested for an attack on Ted and Teddy."

Molly's head snapped up. "An attack? I thought Remus and Teddy were away."

Harry explained what had happened in the book store. "Remus took Teddy and the Tonks away until it was safe."

Arthur looked at Harry, not doubting he was telling the truth. "He went after those you care about."

Harry was worried they were angry he didn't warn them. "I have had security keeping an eye on you and the house. I swear."

Molly cut him off. "We know. We know you wouldn't risk us. But Albus. Why?"

Harry and Percy sat down with the others, and Harry explained what had been happening. He could see the shock when he told them about being the heir of Gryffindor. He didn't plan to make that public knowledge but he knew he could trust the family with the knowledge. There was more shock when he admitted that Severus was his biological father. He had told a few of the brothers but it was still news to Ginny and the parents. He hadn't doubted they would take it well and they proved true on that. The parents had never had an issue with Severus and worked with him. Besides they would have always loved Harry no matter his parenting. Harry had just not wanted to put anyone at risk.

Harry and Percy explained the man had been arrested and on what evidence. The shock ran through the room. They had all had doubts about Albus being totally above the board but he had got away with stuff during the war. But this went above and beyond anything.

Percy found the words to say what came next. "He was charged with conspiracy to commit murder and murder for five people."

Arthur was shocked. "Who?"

Harry explained about Moody. But he added. "It seems he ordered the attack on Neville's parents. They survived so its only attempted."

Molly realized something. "You said five. Who?"

Percy was worried to tell her. "Mum. You need to take a breath before we tell you."

Molly went white. "Ron? But no we know who killed him. And you said two. Who?"

Harry could see Percy couldn't do it. He had a hard time himself but he got it out. "Your brothers."

Only Bill found words as everyone was in total shock. "Our Uncles?"

Harry explained about what they found out. "He worried they would turn on him. The raid was a set up."

Molly had stood and she was shaking in rage. "There was nothing of them to burry."

Arthur moved over to her. "Molly."

She pulled away from her husband. "I remember when we thought Peter was killed and they found fingers."

Harry knew the story all too well as Sirius had been accused. "Its…."

Molly picked up what Harry realized was an order of the phoenix pendant. "I thought his mum lucky. She at least got fingers to bury."

Arthur tried to calm her. She had got a pendant one of the twins had been wearing. The rest was just bits. "Molly they will have justice."

Molly threw the pendant in the fire in absolute rage. "They were young. They had their whole lives. Damn him. The kiss is too good."

She broke down crying in her husband's arms as Harry and her kids watched on. Molly had eventually moved passed the pain of her brothers but they were still with her. Her father had died around the time Charlie was born and he was named for his grandfather. Her mother had died when she was young. Her great Aunts Muriel and Tessy were the only family she had left outside this room. Her Uncle Ignatius had died and he and his wife had no children. Harry knew all too well the feeling of having lost ones entire family and not from old age either.

Molly calmed a bit and said. "We should eat."

Arthur tried to stop her. "Molly food can wait. You…."

Molly stood up. "We should have dinner before it goes bad."

Harry looked at Fred when Molly went into the kitchen. "I said once she would feed us in the middle of a battle field."

Fred agreed with him. "Cooking and feeding us calms her. We should eat."

Bill agreed with his little brother. "She will be more upset if we don't."

Harry thought out loud. "My watch."

George knew his mind. He wore Gideon's himself. "Fred has the pendant, the one that…"

Harry knew why he stopped. Harry kind of wondered why he had ended up with Fabian's watch and not Fred as he knew George had Gideon's. But it seemed that Fred had been given the pendant. As they sat down for dinner all their minds were on Albus and none really had an appetite. Molly didn't mention it other then asking to be told when the trial was. There was no doubt the whole family would be there for it.

He hugged Molly before he left. "He will pay for their deaths and everyone he hurt. Your brothers will have justice I promise you."

* * *

It had been a very rough night for Harry. He wished Remus was there as he could have used his dad right now. But he chose not to send for them until the next day because of the baby. He wanted them home now that it was safe. He loved the Weasleys as they were his family but he wanted Remus there. And he also didn't want to put more on Molly through this. He did send word to Hermione as she needed to know as much as any. He had to head to the school the next day anyways. He had sworn to visit Hagrid and he knew he needed to speak to Minerva.

He wasn't surprised in the morning when Lucius appeared at his door. He brought some breakfast for them but they both knew they were headed for school as well. Harry had just finished a floo with Moony and with Hermione before that, and he was happy for the company.

Lucius went to accompany him to school. "The governors have appointed Minerva to take over. Unless you…."

Harry turned to look at him. "You are he head governor. I have barely taken my seat."

Lucius reminded him. "You have three seats and enough sway. But we met this morning and since she was assistant headmistress."

Harry nodded. "She is the right choice. She is strict but she cares. She is the most senior."

Lucius shook his head. "Filius is by far but he refused assistant more then once. He prefers teaching. But he will fill it now."

"We will need a new transfiguration teacher." Harry thought.

"Minerva will likely finish the year. But I wouldn't be surprised if Remus was offered. You may be able to teach one day/"

Harry was reminded he told Lucius he'd like to one day after quidditch. "This isn't the way I wanted it."

Lucius assured him. "I know, we all know. He started long before you were born."

Harry admitted. "I was shocked when Molly told me how the twins were found. Moody told me about Benjy but not…."

Lucius sighed. "He likely spared you as you had no connection to Benjy. They weren't as badly mutilated as Benjy was but still."

Harry felt sick to his stomach. "I cant even imagine."

Harry and Lucius headed up and into the school to meet with Minerva who knew they were coming of course. He would speak to Hagrid after. He had been told he would get an elf if Grawp died so he knew the giant was alive. He wanted to get business done so he could focus on his old friend and his brother. The next few days were going to be some of the most rough ones in his life. He tried to shake the picture of the Prewett twins out of his head. He remembered Moody saying Benjy was found scattered all over and had been sick at the thought. He couldn't believe he hadn't known the twins had died in a similar way. He knew Dolohov had been one of the main attackers. He had been kissed.

Minerva was waiting for them in the office but so was Filius. Harry was not surprised as Lucius had tod him Filius would be appointed deputy now. It was almost always a head of a house and neither Pomona or Horace had any interest in it.

Minerva looked at both of them as she came in. "Should I be vacating the chair?"

Lucius assured her. "We are here to ask you to accept the position as headmistress."

Minerva smiled at the confirmation. "I would be proud. Filius I would ask you to finally step up as deputy."

Filius agreed. "But as I plan to slow down and hope to train a replacement to take my job in a few years."

Harry saw the man's eyes on him. "I admit I always hoped when done quidditch down the road I could teach."

Minerva mentioned. "I am considering asking Remus to take over my class in the fall so he would be close."

Harry assured them. "I will think on it but there is more things to focus on."

Minerva agreed with him. "I hope you know we had no idea what he was up to. With you or with the….."

Harry cut his former teacher off. "I never doubted it. I know you will make a great head mistress."

Lucius spoke up. "I have some forms for us to see to."

Filius turned to Harry. "I planned to visit Hagrid and check on his brother."

Harry went to go with the man. "I hope he is okay. I never meant any harm to come to him."

Filius assured him. "Poppy told me he woke up soon after you left. And even Hagrid knows you'd never hurt his brother."

Harry and Filius found Hagrid and his brother were down near the paddocks where Harry had left them. He was happy to see the big giant looked little worse for wear for the spell he took. He had a slight bump on the head and had a giant size bandage across it, but he was smiling and content. Harry noticed not only the hippogriffs but a few of the thestrals were there.

Hagrid turned to Harry when he saw him. "You came back."

Harry hugged him. "I told you I would. You know I was worried about your brother. I am sorry we got him hurt."

Hagrid shook his head. "You were protecting the kids. Grawp is okay. Well Poppy says the spell at least didn't hurt him."

Filius heard the last part. "Is there something wrong?"

Hagrid nodded. "He isn't eating."

That startled Harry. "Why? I am sure there is plenty in the woods."

It was Firenze who was nearby who answered. "He has refused to hunt for weeks now."

Hagrid explained. "He realized the animals were scared not only by his size but because he might eat them. He doesn't want them scared."

Harry was shocked to realize the giant decided to become a vegetarian. "He needs to eat something."

Firenze suggested. "He could be taught to fish. I don't think he sees fish as friends. And then plants."

Grawp spotted them. "Har-ry."

Harry smiled at the big giant. "Hi Grawp, I am happy you are okay. But I hear you are not eating?"

Grawp shook his head and pointed at the animals. "No hurt."

Harry smiled. "Firenze is going to teach you to fish so you wont have to hurt any of your little friends. You need to stay strong."

Hagrid agreed with him. "I only have you Grawp. You need to eat."

Filius made the suggestion they could also work with him to learn what he could eat other then hunting. The big giant seemed happy enough with that. He didn't seem to want to befriend fish and had no problem eating them. The tiny animals may still be scared of him but it seemed now he calmed and wasn't hunting some of the other animals like the thestrals were coming to se him. And he did seem genuinely happier with it. Harry smiled when he realized that Grawp shared his brother's love for animals. He seemed as Grawp tamed and calmed down he had a gentle side.

Harry left the school and headed for home. He was glad he had stopped and seen Hagrid as he had needed a chance to smile. He found he was not alone when he came through the door and he was relieved to see who it was.

Remus was in the kitchen and to his surprise he was alone. "Cub."

Harry went into his arms. "I am so glad you're back."

Remus held him tight. "I would have been back last night if you told me sooner."

Harry knew that but didn't feel guilt in waiting. "Where is Teddy?"

Remus got Harry into a chair and went for some tea. "He is with Andromeda and Ted."

Harry was confused. "Did they not come back as well?"

Remus handed him some tea. "They did but Andromeda and I thought you could use some time with me without a baby."

Harry was relieved. "I love him but…."

Remus assured him. "You have been through hell in the past few days. The past few months. I am just happy I could be here."

Harry and Remus spent the afternoon talking and Remus told him more about Molly's brothers and others. He too was shocked and enraged over the death of Moody and the twins, and Frank and Alice's fait. He knew Albus had done a lot but this was worse then he had imagined. Harry noticed Kreacher set the table for three and said nothing. He was some how not surprised when Hermione arrived for dinner with them. Remus knew that Harry could use her and that Hermione would be in bad shape too. Her parents weren't in their world and didn't fully understand. Both he and Hermione thought of Ron as they talked over dinner that night. Albus had not killed Ron but there were so many thoughts.

Remus assured his son. "We will have answers soon. The trial is the day after tomorrow and they can ask him about it all."

**AN: Albus will meet his fait next chapter. And we will get back to Harry finding his future with Lucius, including some more Severus of course. **


	19. final verdict

**AN Is there any point continuining this story? Obviously you are bored shitless. If Albus' death can only warrant one single review. I am not going to pour hours of time and work into chapters if no one can bother to give feedback. Do you even have any interest in seeing Harry and Lucius? **

Hermione ended up staying with them for the days until the trial. She had a break from law school and from her clerk position due to this. Harry had offered to let her live here with them but she had opted to stay at home at first. After Christmas she would consider moving from home. But right now they could use each others support even if Harry also had Remus. They were both concerned just how much deeper Albus and his lies would go. Harry's mind went to Neville and he hoped his friend was doing okay with all of this. Harry though went to Sirius being in the house and to Moody every time he looked at his new owl. He was bonding with Aquilo but the loss of Hedwig was just one of the things Albus caused. Harry knew no one would think the death of an owl a major crime but for him it was still important on the list.

On the morning of the trial they headed for the ministry. Teddy had been remaining with his grandmother since he came back. But Andromeda would be at the trial as well because of her daughter. Ted chose to remain home with the baby. The court room would be packed.

Remus assured Harry when he thought that out loud as they went into the ministry. "The families affected will be guaranteed a seat."

Harry looked around him. "I am sure there are plenty of them."

Hermione looked to where Molly and her sons were. "And many who may not even know they should be here."

Remus knew she had a point. "They will have justice even if they find out after."

Neville came over with his Gran. "Harry."

Harry hugged his friend who he had never seen so pale. "I am sorry you and your gran are going through this."

Neville returned the hug and the sentiment. "It has to be harder on you then most."

Harry knew but he never let himself say it. "I am just grateful we can get justice for them all."

Augusta watched as the doors opened and they were allowed in. "Not soon enough."

Remus took a seat next to Harry and Hermione between Harry and Neville. "This should be over today."

Harry watched as Albus was brought into the room. "I should be grateful there is only a days worth to go through."

Neville was surprised when he saw a loan man on Albus' side. "I am surprised he is here."

Remus saw Aberforth. "He testified against his brother I am told. I think he just felt unsure he was welcome with the others."

There really was no other side. Usually the side for the defendant's supporters was reserved for them. But with Aberforth the only one to sit over there, they had made sections. There was a magic section for the few reporters allowed in. And one loan chair done in a green glow, for the one person on Albus' box. The rest were the over flow of people there who had been hurt by his actions and had come here to see his trial. Harry wished Aberforth was sitting like the rest of them. The man had helped them and he should feel no guilt for what his brother had done. Though it hadn't been needed he had provided testimony against his brother. He wanted to make it clear that he would never support what his brother did.

Harry and the others watched as the testimony Albus had given that Harry was there for played on the wall. It was no easier to listen to a second time around. He could hear Molly sob as she heard the words for herself. Aberforth's testimony was also played for all to see and hear.

Harry was pale when he heard the man speak about Severus and being captured by death eaters. "He knew."

Remus held his hand. "Severus often suspected Albus knew he and Lucius were taken. But he had no proof."

Harry's hand went to his ring around his neck. "He let my fa…..he let him be tortured then forced him to spy? Damn him."

Lucius could be heard muttering a row behind. "We held out hope for three days help was coming."

Draco was with his dad and did what Harry couldn't do even if he had the strength right now. "It's over. I am safe."

Remus looked back at Lucius and to his son. "Trying to protect their sons was a worse nightmare then the torture ever was."

Aberforth admitted he had told his brother and Albus had claimed he had help looking for them. He found out years later that he had been a fool to trust his brother. He knew Albus had set him up for prison but he had trusted him in the war against darkness. He had of course already been cleared of his charges and his money returned thanks to Harry.

Harry watched as the man was questioned himself and the moment he truly worried about came when he was asked about Peter. The man admitted he had convinced Peter to take the mark. The next question made Harry's heart lurch.

"Were you aware that James and Lily had changed their secret keeper?"

Albus smirked at that. "Of course I did. I suggested it. Told them everyone would suspect Sirius and he would be an easy target."

Remus was livid. "Sirius would have died from torture before he betrayed them."

Harry was pale. "He knew. He let him go to prison and almost be kissed. He knew."

"Did you order Peter to turn them into Voldemort?"

Albus shook his head. "No. I knew there was a risk but that is why I fed the Longbottoms to Voldemort to hold him at bay."

Hermione thought. "At least he didn't intend to send the man after you."

Harry spat. "Not that time at least. He still knew Peter was their secret keeper. And he sent them after Neville's parents."

They had known that his little stooge had been used to target Neville's parents. But they hadn't known the full reason until now. Harry was sick to realize Frank and Alice were sacrificed for him. As Albus went on about his crimes, reading like some role call, Harry almost blocked out what he was saying. He was filled with a mix of rage and anger and pain like nothing he knew before. The faces of his parents, Severus included in that, and Sirius, and Moody all flashed through his eyes. Neville's parents. The photos of Fabian and Gideon that he had seen. He thought back to the photo of the original order and realized how many of them had died because of Albus and not because of Voldemort.

Hermione felt like vomiting when she heard that the snatchers that had almost caught them on the run was a set up from Albus. He had planned for Hermione and Ron to be killed, to drive Harry to reckless abandonment. He had thought Harry and Voldemort would destroy each other.

As the testimony ended Harry held to Hermione's hand. "I almost killed you. I killed him."

Hermione stopped him. "We chose to be there and Ron would never regret it any more then I did. And he didn't die there. You didn't kill him."

Remus heard and agreed with her. "He would have fought with the rest of his family in the final battle either way."

Harry knew they were right but the pain was still there. "He was a target due to me. Both of you."

Hermione wished she could say something to convince but knew for now she had to let it be. "I am here. And he is always with us."

Lord Bones asked. "Are we ready to vote?"

And when all the judges nodded he asked. "Those who find him guilty." Every single hand went up in the air. There was no need to ask second.

Harry wondered. "Will they take time to sentence."

Remus wasn't sure. "Likely not with that verdict."

Lord Bones proved Remus right. "Albus Dumbledore you are sentenced to receive the dementors kiss immediately."

Albus raged as he was dragged from the room. "I saved you all. You should be thanking me."

The man was led from the room. Though the comment was made that anyone could go see him to say goodbye it was a formality. His brother stood and left the court room without another look. There would be no one to say goodbye to the man. But Harry and his companions, and others like the Weasleys and Longbottoms remained behind until they had the news. Not everyone died immediately from the kiss.

Kingsley appeared though a half hour later and came to them. "He is dead. His body will be put to an unmarked grave in the prison."

* * *

Harry was more shaken then he could put into words after the trial. He and Remus retreated back to the coast for some privacy though Hermione came with them. Hermione had been given another week off from school. Harry couldn't deal with the press right now. His loved ones knew they were welcome to visit hm but he wouldn't be leaving for now. The bank and ministry were not surprised he was missing from his classes.

They were not the only ones who came. Andromeda and Ted didn't just bring Teddy home but they came to stay with him. If nothing else, the trial helped to heal some wounds in the family. It wasn't perfect but Andromeda didn't want to battle any more over Teddy.

Harry left a few days after the trial and he headed to Prince Manor. He wasn't alone. "Thank you for coming."

Lucius hadn't seen him since the trial. "I am grateful you asked me to come. And not simply so I can be here for you."

Harry was reminded the man had been hurt as well by the trial. "You both have justice."

Lucius sighed. "My son reminded me of that. Too late for some."

Harry agreed with him. "Too late for many."

In the end Albus had been charged with over a dozen murders as he was involved in plotting them. And conspiracy on more then that. There were many families who had not been in the court room that learned the truth of their family. The newspapers had been forced to keep from reporting for a day so the families who hadn't been present could be notified first. It was agreed by the courts they shouldn't learn by reading in the paper. Minerva had sent word that she would like to speak to Harry and Remus after Christmas if they were ready but she wasn't pushing.

The two of them headed into the manor. Harry had not been there for some time but he knew he had to come. Severus deserved to know how the court had gone. And Harry could admit he was even more driven to wanting to speak to the man.

Severus was surprised when he saw his son and Lucius. "Again."

Harry eyed him but also his grandmother and Tiberius. "He has as much to do with this as I do."

Eileen noticed what her son had not. "You are as pale as a ghost."

Tiberius agreed with his daughter. "What is he part of?"

Lucius looked at Severus. "Aberforth testified that Albus knew we were captured that night and never sent help."

Severus looked angry and confused. "Testified?"

Harry admitted. "We had him arrested. He admitted to a lot including that. And Peter."

Eileen looked at Harry. "Perhaps this is a conversation for you to have just the three of you."

Tiberius agreed with her. "You can wake us another time."

Harry agreed. He went to put them back to sleep. "I will come again."

Eileen smiled a little as she went back to sleep. "I hope so."

Severus watched Harry. "Peter? He didn't send him after her?"

Harry assured him. "No, after the Longbottoms. Though he knew Peter was the secret keeper."

Harry was reminded the essence was in the painting even more as he watched the man. He thought Severus showed more emotion in painting form then he had when he was alive. Lucius had seen that sign more then once but he was one of the few people who had. Remus had as well. Harry was reminded no matter what he thought about his father, that he had truly been in love with Lily. The fact that the man had not only allowed him to be tortured but had led to the death of the woman he loved, was a lot. Harry was seeing more of a human side of him then he imagined even if it was only his painting. Before this he would have hated to admit he could sympathize with the man but not now.

Harry found himself talking to the man about the rest of the testimony. He sunk into a chair and just spoke to him like they had never spoken. It was the first time even in painting form that the two of them had not been combative as well.

Harry realized about an hour later. "Where did he go?"

Severus had wondered when he would notice. "He left some time ago."

Harry was surprised Lucius had not told him. "Good thing I wasn't counting on a ride home."

Severus smirked a little. "I think he thought it more important we talk together."

Harry went to stand. "I am sorry."

The man stopped him. "Sorry?"

"For putting you in the….making you a painting. And Mum. Siri. James. All of you."

"Stop being the hero." The man grunted.

Harry tried not to snap. "I am not being…."

The man cut him off. "You are not to blame for what that man did. His actions started well before you were born."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't have to die in those woods. If you weren't protecting me as a spy, you wouldn't have died alone."

Severus stopped him. "I didn't die alone. I had you."

Harry looked away. "Her eyes."

"Yes her eyes but also my son." Severus admitted.

Harry didn't know to believe him. "Like that mattered."

The man called to stop him leaving. "There was no one else I wanted in that moment."

Harry turned back to look at him. "I guess I should be grateful I got to say goodbye in a way to you. So many others didn't."

Severus agreed with him. "I wish we had one of your mum for you. And the damn marauders. But I am here."

Harry went to put him back to sleep but thought aloud as he did. "Maybe I will come back for advice on how to deal with snakes."

Severus grumbled as he drifted off. "What does that mean?

Harry left the room and he could admit he felt a bit better for having spoken to the man. He knew it was a painting but he deserved to know. Harry could hope he was reunited with Lily up in the after life. He wondered if they could see for themselves what happened where they were. He was surprised when he found Lucius was waiting for him outside. He would have thought the man was long gone since he had left them.

Lucius knew his mind and drew him in and kissed him gently. "I thought you could use some company to leave."

Harry returned the kiss a bit but pulled back. "I can't, not right….."

Lucius shushed him. "I am not going any where lion. You need some time to deal with all of this and I will be there."

Harry could admit he was happy that the man wasn't leaving though he had too much right now to deal with. "Good."

Lucius walked with him towards the gates. "Draco and I are going to go away for a bit."

Harry was surprised but happy to hear it. "I am sure you could both use the time."

Lucius sighed. "Severus really was his second parent. The trial wasn't much easier on him."

Harry knew Narcissa had never been a real mother. "He can leave off law school."

Lucius reminded him. "Like Hermione he has been excused. They have been both offered to study from home until after Christmas."

Harry was reminded Hermione mentioned that. "I have convinced her to stay with me on the coast."

Lucius went to leave him. "Good then I don't have to worry."

Harry reminded him. "I have Remus and the Weasleys."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "Who are all in their own pain too. You can use everyone you can lean on."

Harry said as he went to leave. "Don't go meeting any French bloke on me."

Lucius managed a small laugh which felt good. "Would be Greek. But you have nothing to worry about. If you are."

Harry saw the questioning look and just before he apparated himself said. "Good."

Harry wasn't ready to call it any more but he could admit that he didn't want Lucius to disappear. He was ready to admit he wanted the dates to continue. But they both needed time to recover from the trial and all the upheaval that they had just gone through. Christmas was only in a few weeks and maybe it would help lift spirits. Harry did plan to return to his studies in a week or two. It helped him to focus his energy.

Harry stood looking at the ocean when he arrived back at the coast. "Hopefully the next year brings some good change for us all."

* * *

Hermione remained with them at the coast but like Harry she returned to her classes two wees later. To no surprise she had kept up with her work even though she had been excused at first. She was considering Grimmauld with him in the New year as she felt ready to leave her parents. As Christmas approached Harry tried to focus on it as well. He was reminded it was Teddy's first Christmas even though it would be more memorable next year when he was a bit older. Andromeda and Ted had only stayed at the coast a few days but they agreed to come back at Christmas time. They wanted to be with Teddy for the holiday and they could admit it would be easier with them all together.

On Christmas eve the Tonks arrived to celebrate with them. Hermione was still there but she was going to be with her parents the next day for the rest of the holidays before she considered a full move. Harry was going to the Burrow the next day but Hermione would see them Harry, They had dinner together on Christmas eve and it felt normal for the first time in a long time.

In the morning Harry stood in the door looking at the tree and Remus with his son. He heard a voice behind him. "Nice isn't it?"

Harry turned to Hermione who was about to leave. "Feels festive finally."

Hermione hugged him. "Your first one since….."

Harry felt a pang as he thought of Sirius. "Moony reminds me he would want me to enjoy."

Hermione agreed. "They all would. The war is over. The best way for you to honor them is to live."

Harry knew she had a point. It wasn't the first Christmas since Sirius died but the first they were truly free. "I will try."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Tell the others I said Merry Christmas. And the Weasleys when you see them."

Harry assured her that he would. "Tell your parents the same for me."

Remus noticed him in the door when Hermione left. "Your brother is waiting for you to come open gifts."

Harry laughed and happily came into the room and noticed Ted had come down when he hadn't seen. "Should we not wait for…."

Andromeda cut him off as she came in with a tray. "I was just getting some hot chocolate."

Harry took a mug from her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Ted smiled as he watched Teddy who was mesmerized by the gifts. "He may not be too young."

Harry laughed as his dad directed Teddy to a box he could rip into. "He will not remember."

Remus looked at Harry who snapped a photo of him. "We will remember for him."

Andromeda was a bit sad. "Another first she missed."

Ted reminded his wife. "She would be happy we were all together."

Andromeda smiled and even she could be big enough to admit her husband was right. She had come to realize that Tonks would have been upset how she had handled this all. Remus and her parents should have been mourning in peace and slowly moving on, not fighting like they had. Andromeda looked at Harry and regretted she had pulled him into it as well. He had been in pain and didn't need what she had tried to involve him in. And more then that she knew she should have been there as a support for him. She owed it to her cousin to be there.

Harry remained for the morning with them and had breakfast and enjoyed Teddy with his gifts. Harry barely paid attention to his gifts but he had pocketed one that he would open later. He had noticed Lucius had sent it and would open later. He had sent him one as well.

He headed alone to the Burrow later as Remus and the Tonks opted to stay behind. He eyed the house. "It feels odd."

He didn't realize Fred had just arrived and came up behind him. "Mum is trying to get into the spirit."

Harry hugged his brother. He had seen them all but just not here. "She didn't need to go to any effort."

George who was with his twin as well as their girlfriends laughed. "We already told you that cooking helps her relax."

Fred agreed. "She would be appalled at the suggestion she hold back."

Molly appeared in the doorway. "Merry Christmas."

Harry went and hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas Molly."

Molly hugged her sons and the girls. "Come in. There are gifts and then lunch to come."

All the kids were home with their partners. Those like the twins who had partners had been with their girlfriend's families the night before. Bill and Fleur had been here last night as they were headed to France for New Years. Harry was surprised to see Penelope there. Percy had got back together with her it seems after the final battle. He had dated another woman for a time but he and Penny found their way back together.

Harry smiled at the pile of gingerbread cookies by the fire. "How did I know?"

Molly was not surprised when he took two. "I know they are a favorite of a few of you."

Arthur was happy to see him. "Remus and Teddy were welcome to come with you."

Harry knew. "He is spending the day with the Tonks. They opted just for a quiet afternoon."

Molly motioned to the gifts. "Hopefully we will have some kids in a few years."

Bill and Fleur smiled as Bill gave his mother her gift. He handed her a box. "This is for you."

Molly was surprised when she found some balls of yarn. But she noticed the colors. "Pink and blue?"

Fleur explained. "We thought it might have been a while since you had bought those colors for your blankets."

Molly gasped as she realized what they were telling her. "You're pregnant?"

Bill found himself in a strangling hug. "Fleur is just over three months. We wanted to wait till safe."

News of her first grandchild was the perfect gift. Any time such news would be happy but after the horrible months they had it was even better. The promise of new life after the reminder of those she lost, with the trial, was a perfect gift for her. If the baby was born on time he or she would be born around the anniversary. As the others got into their gifts and enjoyed her cookies and hot chocolate, the mood at least was more merry then it may have been. Harry smiled when he received his usual sweater. It seemed knitting was like cooking in it relaxed her. The family spent the afternoon gathered around the dining room enjoying a huge lunch that could rival the school.

Harry raised a toast. "To everyone who isn't here with us to celebrate. And to a new baby and a new year with the promise of better days."

**So Albus has met his much deserved end. More Harry and Lucius exploration to enjoy. Please continue to show your support. **


	20. New year

**AN: This story will continue as long as there is support. And that means feedback.**

**Hope you enjoy. Since no one actually gave any feedback about what they want to see. Hopefully it wasn't mass orgies you wanted.**

New Years eve Harry was set to go out with his friends and some others for a party. Other then Bill and Fleur who were in France since the 27th the Weasleys would all be coming. Harry's mind went to Lucius but was reminded he and Draco didn't plan to return from Greece until just before the next term of law school. Harry had opened his gift from Lucius the day after Christmas when he was alone. He found a book which was not common other then from Hermione. He found it was a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories. There was a note that they had been a favorite of Severus. Lucius had thought of Harry and his auror school training even if he didn't plan to be an auror. Harry had actually told the man the odd novel he did read was mystery books. Harry laughed though as he was reminded Remus had told him Sirius had loved Holmes as well and seemed to inspire him to be an auror. He didn't think Severus or Sirius would be pleased to learn they had something in common. The libraries in Grimmauld and the manor had a lot of old books but mainly wizard. Harry was happy to add one of his own to the collection.

Harry and Remus were headed to Hogwarts that afternoon. They had been invited to have lunch with Minerva and they had a feeling why. The woman had sworn there was no pressure but they both decided to go. Harry planned to visit Hagrid and Grawp before he left.

Minerva smiled when they came into the room. She asked them to the staff room not her office. "I am glad you came."

Harry smiled when he saw Filius was there as well. "We were interested to find out what you were up to."

Remus smirked when Minerva played dumb. "We both know you didn't just miss us."

Minerva smiled and motioned them to sit. "I did think there was something we could discus."

Filius took a seat across from Harry. "We mentioned a bit before."

Harry reminded them both. "I plan to play quidditch for a few years starting in the fall."

Filius assured him. "I am not looking to retire for a few years. I thought perhaps you may assist me with classes while you play."

Minerva explained. "Teachers don't have to apprentice and you have your auror school training. We thought you could aid younger classes."

Harry smiled. "I can admit I had hoped to teach when I was done quidditch."

Filius was worried. "I know defense is more your area and the class….."

Harry stopped him. "Despite the DA, charms has always been my favorite. Even more so with my work with the bank."

Minerva looked at Remus. "I know you were reluctant to come to school because of your wife but I'd like you to reconsider."

Remus sighed. "I wasn't ready in September but in the fall I'd be willing. Your class?"

Minerva smiled. "Or defense. It really is your choice. I will have to find someone to fill the other."

Remus didn't take long to pause. "I will take what my cub is not."

Though he was great at both, transfiguration had been more Sirius and James' favorite class. Remus was like his son in that he was better with charms and defense. Minerva had considered defense and transfiguration for the two of them. But she knew Harry would not be looking to teach for a few years time at least. And she really needed to have a permanent teacher in the position. She wasn't surprised that Remus had decided to take defense over her class but thought to offer him either. She would continue to teach and would look for a replacement for fall.

Harry and Remus stayed for lunch before they headed out. Remus was coming out that night as Teddy was going to spend the night with his grandparents. He had again made the comment about his son needing a date as he would have no one to kiss at midnight.

They stopped by Hagrid on the way out and were surprised to find Grawp with him and not in the woods. "Hey Hagrid. And Grawp."

Hagrid smiled and hugged Harry. "Happy New Years Harry. Thank you for our gifts."

Remus saw Grawp was helping in the garden. "I see you are helping Hagrid."

Grawp smiled as he turned to them. "Snow."

Hagrid shrugged. "He has been helping a bit. Since we have been teaching him about plants to eat he likes my garden."

Harry was happy that their food plan for the giant worked. He had even got Grawp some fishing gear for Christmas. "I have news for you."

Hagrid had a hopeful look on his face. "You do?"

Remus thought aloud. "You know."

Hagrid didn't deny it. "Minerva may have mentioned."

Harry laughed. "Remus will be taking over defense in the fall. And I will be here part time in the fall working with Filius."

Hagrid pulled him into a hug. "I am so happy. You can come visit more."

Grawp managed to hug Harry to but he seemed to have control more then before. 'Har-ry come."

Harry returned the hug. "I promise I will come for tea when I am here."

Hagrid was one of the many bonuses of taking the job. The new shop that Harry had helped the twins by buying for them had opened. They had got it opened in time for Christmas. Fred had been living above the shop for the past few months since he had moved up here. He was also running the mail order side as it was the slower shop. It would be busier then Zonkos as the students could leave school more often and the town had grown as well. Alicia had recently moved in with him as she worked for the prophet and was easy enough to work from there. Lee Jordan was working for George now as well as being a commentator for professional quidditch. Fred had a part time clerk to do evenings and weekends. Harry would be happy to have Fred and Alicia close as well. And of course Remus and Teddy. Minerva had suggested that Harry could have an apartment at school even though he would only be there part time. Harry would still use Grimmauld depending on when he had games.

Harry and Remus eventually headed out to a night club in London. They had arranged to have a floor of it to themselves for the party. It had great views over the river for the fireworks. There was a good group of friends for Harry but also some adults like Kingsley and the Weasley parents.

Harry was surprised when he saw Hermione who didn't come in alone. "Am I seeing things?"

Hermione smiled a little at her companion and explained. "Viktor moved to London recently."

Viktor Krum explained. "I have a position working as a referee in the league. Decided to retire except for the national team, back home."

Harry offered him his hand. "Its great to see you again."

Hermione was nervous. "He really only knows us and Fleur. But Fleur is in France."

Harry cut off her rambling. "We are all welcome to have guests."

Fred had come over and looked at Viktor. "Should come and get a drink."

Viktor knew why Fred led him off. "I could use one."

Hermione was pale. "It's not a date. I…."

Harry assured her. "You have nothing to explain. He is a good guy. A good friend for now."

Hermione had been a bit worried about bringing him as she knew Ron's parents were coming. But she was honest and Viktor was not her date. He had contacted her when he moved to town and had taken her out for dinner. He knew she was mourning Ron and was there as a friend. Harry thought eventually the two may date again but not so soon after Ron. Molly and Arthur were welcoming to Victor as were the brothers. Harry could admit that as midnight drew in he was missing Lucius quite a bit. But he tried to remind himself that he couldn't have kissed him.

Charlie whispered to Harry shortly after midnight. "May need to make it public before next year so you can share a kiss like the rest of us."

* * *

Harry returned back to his studies a few days later. He had only intended for either studies to be for a year unless he didn't make quidditch. He enjoyed his studies at the bank a lot but he would be much happier teaching charms. He was set for a private try out for the united in March. The seeker had announced he was retiring and the coaches were already looking at Harry. Oliver had assured Harry it was really a formality. Harry was happy to be able to focus on his future and have careers in mind. And he was happy Remus took the job and moving on a bit as well.

On his first weekend back from classes he headed back to Prince manor to speak to his father and to Eileen as well. The word father no longer stuck in his throat and he could use it. But there were still things bothering him deep down.

He left Tiberius asleep this time and only woke the other two. Eileen smiled as usual. "I am happy to see you."

Harry could admit he enjoyed it too. "I am too."

Severus eyed him. "What did you mean?"

Harry looked at his father's painting. "Mean?"

The painting smirked. "Paintings have memories as well as we did in life. Advice about snakes?"

Harry should have known. "Perhaps I am simply embracing the Slytherin side of my family."

Severus growled at that. "You are a Gryffindor."

Harry reminded him. "I finished school."

Eileen laughed. "You have it in the blood."

Severus growled. "I never thought I would prefer a lion."

Harry almost laughed at that. "I could invite a few for a reunion if you miss them so much."

Severus wasn't letting him off. "For dating."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Dating? And who are you worried I am dating?"

Severus didn't find it amusing. "That man was my best friend. He is too old for you."

Harry glared at him. "And why do you think you get a say in who I date?"

Severus had a mutinous look. "I am your father."

Harry matched him for glare. "Not like you ever acted like one when you were alive. Now you are just a painting."

Harry had known that the man would not take him dating Lucius well. He was worried how others like Remus would take it as well. The fact the man was old enough to be his father was not going to sit easily with some. The fact that he was the best friend of his so called father made it even more interesting. But even if he was willing to start considering the man his dad he was not taking advice from him on dating. The man was not even alive he was a bloody painting. Harry could wake him or put him to sleep forever. He didn't get a say.

Eileen had been hung across from her son for the discussion so they could see each other as the three spoke. She shook her head as she watched the two of them. They were both truly stubborn. Her grandson was so much like his father but she was not about to say that now.

Severus was simmering. "We have been over this."

Harry didn't back down. "Doesn't mean I have accepted it."

Severus fumed. "I had no choice. I had to keep you safe."

Harry glared at him. "Safe? Safe? You left me with them."

Severus grunted. "Petunia might not have been my choice but she was family."

Harry was furious. "Not that she ever treated me as family. You knew she hated my mother."

Eileen tried to calm things. "We made mistakes. But Albus convinced us."

Harry didn't turn to her. "I slept in a cupboard for ten years. For ten years. I barely ate, I barely slept. I was called a freak all my life."

Severus had an odd look on his face. "We all have had hard childhoods."

Harry didn't let him off. "You had her."

Eileen tried again. "Harry I…."

Harry wouldn't let her finish. "You had her. I had no one. I was alone. I had no one."

Severus pointed out. "You had the Weasleys and the mutt, and…."

Harry reminded him. "Only during the school year. Did having friends make it any easier for you dealing with your father?"

Severus could admit not. "Its not like I knew."

Harry glared. "Did you bother to check? Someone knew. My school envelopes were addressed to a cupboard. Did you ever bother to check?"

Severus sighed. "Albus told me it was best I keep away."

Harry smirked. "And of course you had no problem with that."

The man had simply walked out of his life. For all his talk about loving Lily he clearly didn't love her son. Harry couldn't understand how his own father couldn't even bother to check on him. He had known Harry was his son since he was eight years old. He would have thought at least for curiosity sake he would have checked on his son. But the man had allowed Albus to ell him never to even look. Harry was reminded the man had photos and had shown Eileen them. But they were photos from before Lily had died. There were years neither of them cared.

Harry went to leave. "You didn't care to be my father when alive. You get no say now in who I date."

Severus stopped him from leaving. "What did you expect me to do? I was a spy, I couldn't raise you."

Harry turned back to him. "Do something, anything. You could have helped Moony get me. You could have found something."

Severus reminded him. "Albus wanted you there."

"And you were my father. You had the right to decide where I was. If you cared for half second." Harry screamed.

Severus reminded him. "Remus would never have got you. I admit I should have checked. But what good would have that done?"

Harry was shaking. "Maybe reminded me I had someone. I had no one. No one. I had no grandparents, no one but them. They hated me."

Severus could admit. "I had no clue what to do with you. Its not like I had a great example."

Harry didn't let him off. "No, not letting you off. Draco adored you. You were a second father to him."

Severus couldn't deny that. "It was easy. He had parents. I wasn't expected to be anything but there for him."

Harry smirked. "Maybe if I had been one of your precious damn snakes you would have wanted to be there for me."

Severus admitted. "Its not a matter of not wanting to be there."

"Don't say Albus again. We both know you could have ignored him if you chose."

"I had more to lose with you. Draco had a dad so it didn't matter if I screwed up with him."

Harry was fighting the tears. "You couldn't have been any worse then Vernon. I just needed someone."

Severus grumbled. "I may be a painting but I am here."

Harry came back closer. "Don't think for one second you get to suddenly decide my life. Or who I date."

Eileen laughed a little at that. "Now you are sounding like me."

Severus groaned. "Dating? You are dating him?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess that's what you would call it."

Severus simmered. "He was my best friend."

Harry shrugged. "All the more reason you should like my choice."

Severus winced. "As a godfather choice if I had known. Not as a future son in law."

Harry reminded him. "Its not like you are here to walk me down the aisle."

Severus grunted. "I am sure Moony will do the honors."

Harry admitted "He doesn't know yet."

Severus smirked. "I doubt I can trust him to interrogate Lucius well enough."

Harry shrugged. "He does a good impression of you when he wants. I could bring him back here for a run down again."

Severus sighed. "Be careful around him."

Harry went to put them back to sleep. "I am always careful around Slytherins."

Harry stayed and watched as the two of them fell asleep. His attention went to his great grandfather's painting behind him. He knew he needed to come back and speak to him one day. He could admit he had an interest in knowing more about his family history and not simply the two he had been speaking to. Eileen could help a bit but he knew there was likely a lot more Tiberius could tell him. He didn't have grandparents on his mother's side to speak to. And he now knew the Potters had not been his grandparents though he had been adopted.

Harry left the manor. "He is back and its my turn to plan the date."

* * *

Lucius had ben thinking about Harry since he had got back. The time away had been good for him and his son though. They had never been able to travel like this before. They had traveled but Narcissa had always expected a certain behavior from them both. Though they both had fun on the trip they finally really talked. They spoke about the war, and her, and about the loss of Severus as well. He was so happy his son was pursuing law school and he encouraged his son to work in law for a while before he joined the company. They even talked about dating. Draco had no clue about Harry but he encouraged his dad to date. He reminded him he was finally free to pursue his own interests and he should.

Lucius had almost sent an elf to Harry when he got back about a date but he held off. He knew the trial had been hard on both of them. And he didn't want to rush the boy. But he could admit he had his son's words in his head and he wanted to be able to see more of the lion.

He was leaving his office on Friday when he heard a voice behind him. "Leaving work early Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled when he heard the voice. "One of the perks of being the boss. Stalking me?"

Harry was standing behind him and was reminded of what he had said to Lucius more then once. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy."

Lucius turned towards him. "I have missed you."

Harry didn't care they were pretty out in public. He reached out and brushed him with a slight kiss. "I did too."

Lucius drew him in. "Just come to berate me about my work ethic?"

Harry laughed. "I thought I would come and let you take me out for dinner."

Lucius smirked. "You are doing the inviting and yet I am paying?"

Harry shrugged. "You always insist."

Lucius didn't deny that. "Though you make me look a pauper. Does that mean I get to plan?"

Harry shook his head. "Last I looked it was my date to plan."

Lucius grumbled. "After dinner with your brothers I don't know how fair that is."

Harry had not forgotten. "I did promise to take it easy on you."

Lucius shook his head. "Not sure you know the meaning."

Harry shrugged. "You could always back out."

Lucius pulled him in close. "Not backing down from a challenge."

Harry laughed when he took the man to apparate. "Glad to hear it."

It had taken a bit but Harry could admit he didn't want the man to go any where. He had admitted to Lucius before Christmas that he wanted them to continue. He didn't put it into exact words but that he didn't want Lucius to find a boy for some fun on his trip. He was enjoying his time with Lucius and he could admit he had been missing him since he went away. And maybe he was getting close to telling others about them.

Lucius had no idea what Harry was up to and he could admit that he didn't mind so much any more. He could admit when he and Draco were on their trip being a bit more spontaneous in life had not been a bad thing at all. Maybe it wasn't too bad to a degree that Harry bring it out.

He found himself standing near stables. "A farm? Took me to milk cows?

Harry shrugged. "I do recall someone has horses."

Lucius agreed. "We could have gone riding on my estate. I will need to teach you to ride one of these days."

Harry didn't mind the idea. "I had something else in mind for the day."

Before Lucius could ask an old farmer came around. "I assume you are the guests my wife let me know of."

Harry turned to the man. "We are. I am thankful you guys let us come on such short notice."

The man motioned them to follow. "We don't have many guests at this time of year."

Lucius looked at Harry as he saw they were being led towards a sled. "What is this?"

Harry smiled. "The couple run an apple orchard. They rent out rooms during the year but this is their off season."

Lucius helped Harry up into the back of the horse drawn sleigh. "We could really have done this….."

Harry cut him off. "Wanted a new adventure for us both. Besides Draco is home at the manor and we will want some privacy."

The man started the sleigh moving and said as he did. "You will find a basket my wife has prepared. And your room is ready for later."

Lucius looked at Harry in surprise and whispered. "Room?"

Harry kissed him. "Thought a bit more romantic then your son's town house."

They found a basket in the back and there was a thermos with some hot apple cider and some cookies for them to eat. It wasn't much as they would be having dinner later on. They road through the orchards which Harry revealed were in Northern Wales and enjoyed the last bit of the day light as they did so. Lucius was some how not shocked when back at the farm house he found himself in a kitchen. It seemed he and Harry were going to help bake for dinner for the evening meal. They were not alone as the owner's wife and two other guests were in the room as well. They seemed even in the off season not to be alone. Lucius could admit it was fun enough and the pie had his mouth watering.

Dinner was served in what would have been the family's dining room. There was only a few small tables scattered around the room. Even during the busy season the farm only had four rooms they rented out to their guests. Harry and Lucius were given a table right by the fire.

Lucius smiled as they dug into the simple country food. "I admit this is quite good."

Harry agreed with him. "So should our pie."

Lucius looked around. "I admit though I have horses I have never quite been to a farm befoe."

Harry was not shocked by that. "I haven't either but I thought it might be a good thing to try."

Lucius sipped his spiked cider. "I will have to get you on a horse soon. Perhaps your own."

Harry asked. "Would Draco not notice a new horse?"

Lucius had thought of that. "Perhaps he will know about us by then."

Harry sipped his cider for a bit but then he did answer. "Perhaps."

The owner's wife came over. "I have had your pie sent over and a fire stated"

Harry saw Lucius' confusion but just smiled. "Thank you."

Lucius was confused as they went to get up and leave. "I thought we were staying here."

Harry explained. "Besides the few rooms in here they have a small guest cottage. I rented it for the night."

Lucius was amazed when he was led out back and just passed the stables they found a small one bedroom cottage. It was quite cozy. And as promised the fire was started. There was pie and some wine before the fire on a plaid blanket. As the two of them sat down before the fire and had the pie Lucius could admit this was definitely a less scary date then Harry had planned. Harry did make the joke that he had volunteered Lucius to collect the chicken eggs in the morning. Lucius took him seriously until Harry broke down in laughter. He swore just breakfast.

Lucius looked at the door. "Only one bedroom and one bed I assume."

Harry motioned. "You will sleep on the couch of course."

Lucius pouted. "You wouldn't want me to hurt my back."

Harry drew him into a long kiss. "Perhaps I can take pity on you."

Lucius acciod some pillows and lowered Harry back against them. "Or you could just join me."

Harry smiled as the man began unbuttoning his shirt. "Then we will both be uncomfortable on the floor."

Lucius leaned in and whispered. "I think we will have other things on our mind."

Harry's response was cut off as the man attacked his ear. Lucius found his own shirt being unbuttoned as his mouth explored the fine ears and neck below him. He had been thinking of Harry's fine body under his for a month now. He had Harry's shirt undone but when he got to the pants he was unsure for they had never gone further then that before. Oh they had played below the waist but they had not gone all the way.

Harry though reached up and unbuckled Lucius' trousers. "I doubt we need these."

Lucius looked into Harry's eyes and saw he meant it. "No we don't."

Harry lifted his hips so the man could free him of his trousers and boxers, and he did the same with Lucius. "There."

Lucius laid down on his side next to Harry and started his attack on Harry's neck but was shocked when Harrys hand went to his cock. 'Uh…"

Harry smiled at him. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Lucius groaned as the fingers wrapped around his cock. "Wrong?"

Harry's hand continued tracing his cock. "I have only had one lesson so far."

Lucius was reminded of the aprons. Harry hadn't even touched his bare flesh and barely caressed him. "Yes."

Harry smiled at Lucius' deep intake when Harry played with his balls. "It seems you like that."

Lucius groaned as he found himself on his back this time. "I may have taught you too well."

Harry leaned in so he hovered over Lucius' nipple. "Don't worry I will only practice on you."

Lucius groaned as he felt the young man's teeth sink into his nipple. "You better."

It seemed the boy was a very fast learner. He had been tentative testing out last time they had been together. But whether Harry had too much alcohol or had just loosened up he was a bit more explorative this time. Lucius gasped as he felt Harry's mouth at the tip of his cock, and slowly took his cock in his mouth. His head went back as the boy had him panting and soon coming to a mind blowing climax. Harry came to his head when he had cleaned Lucius off but when Lucius had caught his breath he returned the favor. Neither of them should be left disappointed that night. Harry was happy to oblige him and felt amazing as he came to his own. He drew Lucius down with him when done, using a spell with his wand he grabbed to make a bed before the fire. Neither of them felt like moving and with the plaid blanket over them, they were good there.

Harry whispered into his ear. "We should get some sleep. I hear farm breakfast is bright and early."

Lucius smiled. "I don't think I will have trouble sleeping tonight."


	21. surprise guests

Harry and Lucius had an amazing time at the farm. Though Harry had been joking Lucius some how found himself collecting eggs the next morning. Lucius was happy that they hadn't needed to actually go into the hutch or he may have backed out even for Harry. He reminded Harry that he wasn't exactly dressed for farm life. Lucius had an over night bag that Harry had sent his elf for and told his elf to find as casual of clothing as he could find. It did seem Lucius owned some jeans but even then they were overly sophisticated. Lucius had laughed and told him when he asked about riding that he had some proper riding clothes. Harry thought the jeans would stick out less then the riding clothes would have. Lucius once again made a comment about buying Harry a horse and teaching him to ride. Harry just smiled at that.

Harry was reminded though that they had even less privacy then before. Hermione had taken Harry up on his offer to move to Grimmauld to be closer to law school. She had wanted some independence from living at home but she was only clerking part time while in school. With Remus and Hermione at Grimmauld there wasn't a London base for them to use except on weekends. And Draco was not always at the manor.

Hermione came down in early February on a Saturday morning. "You are up early."

Harry turned to look at her. "I could say the same thing. Teddy wake you?"

Hermione assured him as she went to pour some coffee. "I used spells. I have plans."

Hermione was on the floor below Harry and his dad and Teddy but sound traveled. "I guess we both do."

She turned to him after she added her cream. "Should I ask if you have a date?"

Harry blushed a tad at that. "I could almost ask you the same."

Hermione didn't deny it. "I am getting closer. He is my plans."

Harry reminded her. "Ron would be happy and his parents told you that as well. Viktor is a great guy."

Hermione sunk into a chair and accepted some toast he offered. "When do I get to meet your guy so I can give him the run down?"

Harry went a bit pinker at that. "Guy?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes this guy you disappear off with every Friday."

Remus had appeared in the door. "I was wondering myself."

Harry didn't give in jut yet. "How do you know it is one guy? Perhaps I am playing the field."

Hermione didn't buy it. "You have never played the field even in school."

Harry shrugged. "Everyone has told me to have fun and let loose."

Remus agreed with her. "We would be happy if you did but we know you cub. Besides you wouldn't blush like this."

Harry knew they had a point. "I told you that you would meet him when it became serious."

Remus pointed out. "You have been seeing him for months."

Harry could have told them that he had seen someone else. There was no evidence he had been dating the same man all of this time. But he knew there was no point lying to them about it either. They would find out one day about him and Lucius. He didn't know why he was reluctant to admit who he was dating to them. Bill and Charlie knew and they had taken it quite well. He knew Hermione and Remus would support him if they knew that he had found happiness with someone. But he worried that Remus would still be worried about the age difference.

Remus watched Harry and he could admit he knew more then he was letting on. He had seen his son the day before. He was shocked and maybe he was wrong about what he saw. Really he had seen little but he wasn't used to seeing those two together for any real reason.

Harry stood to leave. "I should be going or I will be late."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe we should use a tracking charm."

Harry smirked. "Do you want a chaperone for yours?"

Remus laughed. "I am sure he had learned to ditch those even if you have not."

Harry eyed his dad. "How would you….."

Remus sipped his coffee. "I dropped Teddy off with Ted at the ministry yesterday."

Hermione looked back and forth between them. "The ministry?"

Harry was reminded Ted had gone back once a week to work. "I was there for auror training."

Remus didn't let him off. "I saw you speaking to a certain blond before I left."

Harry realized he had seen him. "I ran into him on the way to the bank before my afternoon lessons."

Hermione was confused. "Draco? But he was at law school and he is with Blaise I thought."

Remus watched his son. "I didn't realize Lucius was teaching."

Harry finally gave in. "Perhaps we were discussing dinner plans."

Hermione was surprised. "You and Lucius? He is the one you have dated for months?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. We weren't sure how anyone would take it."

Hermione hugged him. "Hex him if he hurts you but as long as you are happy."

Harry looked at Remus. "Moony?"

Remus took him by the arms. "He makes you happy?"

Harry smiled. "He does."

Remus smiled a tad. "I may have wished someone younger."

Harry was reminded he was older then Remus. "Moony?"

Remus hugged him. "I am not Padfoot."

Harry laughed a little. "Or him."

Remus laughed a little. "I doubt he would have been any happier even if a Slytherin."

Harry admitted. "He wasn't."

Hermione and Remus both laughed when Harry admitted that he had told the painting. Remus knew that Harry had been going to the manor from time to time to speak to him. Remus had known Severus long enough to know that he would have taken it the same way if he had been alive. He would likely have hunted his so called best friend down to hex him. Remus wasn't sure he liked the man was so much older then his cub either. But he did not have Padfoot's prejudices in him either about Slytherins. He knew Lucius was a good man and he could see Harry was happy. He did insist that he would be allowed to give the man a run down. He was the closest thing to a dad that Harry had left.

Harry invited Remus to come with him. He decided it was no time like the present. Remus laughed that Harry didn't think he should give Lucius a heads up first. But Harry just smiled and told him he liked to keep the man on his toes. They were going for brunch.

He could see Lucius' shock when they arrived at the restaurant. "Am I seeing things?"

Remus eyed the man. "Hallucinating? Should I be concerned?"

Harry surprised Lucius when he kissed him again. "He saw us."

Lucius returned the kiss but looked at Remus. "Should I be worried?"

Remus motioned to the restaurant. "Not as long as you don't plan to hurt my cub."

Lucius led the way inside. "I don't intend to."

Harry took a seat at a table. "Remus had a few question and I thought it best done over a meal."

Lucius smirked. "Hoping he cant make much of a scene in public?"

Remus eyed him. "Not a good way to start Malfoy."

Lucius turned to him. "You are not his dad and he is a grown man."

Remus snarled a little. "He is as good as my son. And we both know what both his fathers would have said."

Lucius couldn't deny that. "Maybe only a bit better then his godfather."

Harry tried to remind Remus. "You already said…."

Remus looked at him. "I can change my mind."

Lucius sighed. "I know I am older but I would never hurt him. I am falling for him. And I will do what I can to prove that."

Harry motioned to the menus. "Perhaps we should order."

Remus did but he said. "He is the same age as your son. What would you say if Draco brought home someone your age?"

Lucius was a bit pale. "I would try and be reasonable."

Remus smirked. "Try?"

Lucius grunted. "It would depend on the man."

Harry reminded his dad. "Tonks was closer to me in age then you."

Remus looked at his son. "Still not even half the age difference of the two of you. And her mother never approved."

Harry reminded him. "Yet you two still married."

Remus sighed. "And you are telling me you would marry him without my blessing."

Harry pointed out. "We aren't there yet."

Lucius added. "I hope we will get there. But I would want your blessing."

Remus turned to him. "And you wouldn't propose without it?"

Lucius shook his head. "I would as long as he said yes. But I know it would hurt him not to have you by his side."

Harry reminded Remus. "Look at all you went through with Teddy. You said earlier you would accept if I was happy."

Remus knew he had but seeing Harry with Lucius was bringing out his marauder side a bit. "Not getting engaged tomorrow?"

Lucius laughed a little. "Not yet."

Harry agreed. "Draco and others don't even know yet."

Remus grunted. "I need to see more before I will give my blessing to this."

He had been a lot more open to it at Grimmauld. He had meant it there and still did. He wanted his son happy and that was all that mattered. But seeing him with the man and kissing was still a bit of a shock. He did have a marauder side to him in there as well. If Lucius proved that he loved and wanted a life with his son he would support it. He swore he would never become Andromeda. He wouldn't put Harry and any children through what happened with Teddy. He reminded himself that Harry would not be taken from them like Tonks had been. The war was over. As they ate lunch Lucius answered his questions as best as he could. Remus went to leave after brunch to pick up Teddy from his grandparents. He swore he would continue to support them. But he wanted to see more of the two of them before he would ever bless more.

Lucius cut him off with a kiss when he apologized for springing Remus on him. "You do know this means you will have to meet Draco soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew Lucius was serious and he was sick to his stomach. Of course he knew Draco and had gone to school with him for seven years. He had even seem him around Christmas with Andromeda. But this was still a very different situation. For Lucius Harry meeting Draco was like he meeting Remus. Neither of them had parents for the other one to meet. But Harry had his godfather who was basically his dad and Lucius had his son. And they would want them both part of their future especially Draco. Lucius wanted his son and future grandchildren to be part of any future they had together. But like Remus, convincing Draco to support them dating would not be easy. Draco knew his father was gay and had encouraged him to start dating since the war. But the fact that Harry was his age and who he was would not help matters either. The age difference and identity of the partner caused issues both ways for the couple. But it was a reality if they wanted to be together one day. Others like the Weasleys Harry would want there but they were not the same level of necessity. He could marry without Molly but not without Moony.

Lucius decided that Harry deserved some turn around on him. He decided to get Harry a special gift for Valentine day but Harry had been the one to point out such a gift could hardly be hidden from Draco. Draco road most weekends when he was home on the estate.

Harry was surprised on the Friday before Valentines when Lucius asked him to come to the manor. "Are you sure about this?"

Lucius reminded him. "We don't leave until tomorrow."

Harry was reminded he allowed Lucius to plan an one night getaway for the two of them. "You still have not told me where."

Lucius drew him into his arms for a long kiss. "Where would the surprise be in that?"

Harry pouted. "You could give me a hint."

Lucius reminded him. "You didn't give me a hint when you took me away."

Harry was reminded of Wales. "Because I didn't tell you before hand and dangle it."

Lucius shrugged. "We can always cancel and stay here if you cant wait."

Harry laughed. "No, I think I have earned this trip."

Lucius smiled. "I am sure you will enjoy. I hope in the summer we can go away longer."

Harry played coy. "Who said we would still be together? I may have moved on to a younger model."

Lucius snarled at the sound of that. "Maybe I should."

Harry pulled him down into a kiss. "How could I find a better model. I kind of like blondes."

Lucius led Harry out towards the stables. "Well then I guess my gift wont be wasted."

Harry was confused when they entered the stables. "You didn't?"

Lucius took him to a stall next to his own big black. "Too big to bring on our trip."

Harry was amazed at the beautiful horse. "She is mine?"

Lucius had the horses already saddled. "I thought I could give you your first lesson tonight."

Harry was touched by the beautiful horse. It was an Arabian mare he was told, a pureblood bred for speed, almost as white as fresh snow. She had a bit of grey in her mane and she had a black star on her forehead. Harry let the horse get his scent and Lucius taught him how to mount her. He explained they named their own horses. His horse was Cobalt. The chestnut in the next stable over was Draco's who was Serpentis. Narcissa had never lived riding so she had no horse but there were others in the stables. Lucius knew he could have simply taken Harry riding on one of the others but he had wanted to give him his own. He hoped it would encourage Harry to come back and ride with him again. Harry approved greatly of his horse and as they road he settle don the named Comet as he was inspired by the star on her forehead and her speed.

Harry could admit he loved his horse and he was enjoying the ride. But as they returned to the manor his mind had gone to his earlier concern about having a horse there. Surely Draco would notice a new horse. Besides he thought Draco would be home on the weekend.

Lucius led him out of the stables as he said that out loud. "Who said he wasn't?"

Harry shot him a look. "Maybe we should go before he…."

He was cut off by a voice. "What is Potter doing here?"

Lucius turned to his son. "A bit early."

Draco smirked. "Or perhaps you lost track of time. What is he doing here?"

Harry looked at Lucius. "That is my question."

Lucius turned to his son. "I told you we would have company for dinner."

Draco eyed his father. "You said a dinner for four. I thought you meant the man you have been seeing."

Lucius agreed. "I did."

Draco looked at his father like he grew two heads. "Potter? You cant seriously mean Potter?"

Blaise who had come out behind Draco looked at Harry. "Been a while Harry."

Harry smiled at Blaise. "It has."

Draco ignored his boyfriend. "Tell me this is some joke."

Lucius reminded his son. "You told me to have fun and date."

Draco was sure he took a bump to his head. "With him? I meant go to a club. Go on a date. Not….."

Lucius led them inside. "Would you rather me have taken home a stripper?"

Draco looked ready to choke on that. "Maybe they might not be my age."

Harry smirked. "I would think I am better then a stripper."

Draco eyed him. "Well at least you don't take your clothes off for money."

Harry grunted. "I guess that is a compliment."

Lucius reminded his son. "You two got along the last year of the war. And he is your godfather's….."

Draco cut him off. "Son? Yes how would my godfather take it if he knew you were shagging his son?"

Harry went a bit red at that. "Not that far."

Blaise put a calming hand on his boyfriend. "Perhaps you should listen."

Lucius had dinner brought. "I do recall someone telling me he was an adult and I had no say in who he dated."

Draco was fuming. "You have loved Blaise since he was a baby. We both know you fully approve."

Lucius didn't deny that. "Only your mother ever saw you with Pansy."

Draco sunk into a chair. "Severus would hex you if he knew."

Harry agreed with him. "He is lucky my fa….that he is a painting."

Draco eyed Harry and he had no idea what to make out of this at all. He knew his father had been dating for a few months. He knew Lucius used his townhouse when he was here on weekends. The townhouse had been left to Draco by his grandfather but Lucius had used it for many years. But he had never imagined his dad would do this. Lucius had mentioned the man he was dating was younger but not like this. He had thought five or maybe even ten years younger then his dad. But he had never in a hundred years pictured his father dating one of his classmates like this. The fact it was the boy who lived and son of his dad's best friend just made it even more unbelievable. He thought he was losing his mind.

Blaise tried to calm him and whispered. "He does seem happy."

Draco glared at his boyfriend. "He is shagging the boy who lived."

Blaise tried. "Harry said not yet."

Draco smirked. "And you buy that? This is my dad."

Lucius cleared his throat. "It seems the lion has tamed my ways."

Harry shrugged. "Not playing easy."

Draco turned to look at them. "I'd accuse you of playing hard to get for my father's money….."

"But I make the three of you combined look like paupers." Harry finished.

Lucius reminded his son. "Harry doesn't care about money or power even if he didn't."

Draco knew that to be true. "I'd think you'd go for a Weasley. You seem to like red heads."

Harry grunted. "They are my brothers."

Draco reminded him. "You dated Ginny last I looked. Into incest?"

Harry choked a little. "My feelings for her were less familial."

Blaise handed Draco some wine. "He could do worse."

Draco grunted. "I am starting to think I should have him committed to an asylum."

Lucius didn't find it funny. "You will find my contacts are stronger then yours Draco. Watch it or I will cut you off."

Draco didn't back down. "I have enough money from grandsire to last me three life times. And mother's. Besides I am your heir."

Lucius really shut him up. "Well I could always replace you with another."

Draco looked a mix of shocked and livid and bewildered. "He isn't pregnant is he? You should know birth control spells by now?"

Harry was pale. "Yeah not an issue."

Lucius just laughed. "No. And no replacing you as heir. But I do hope to marry and give you siblings one day."

Harry and Draco both sat there looking at the man in shock. Lucius had mentioned marriage before but in the distant future sort of thing. But he had never spoken about children until this moment. Harry had always had to wonder as he had a need of at least one heir. He knew he could have left Teddy as his heir but he had always wanted to be a dad. But some how he had never thought to ask Lucius or picture it with him till now. Draco had thought his dad might date and even become serious. But some how he had never expected his father to want more children.

Draco eyed him. "Children? You are going to be up for changing diapers and more?"

Lucius shrugged. "I never got it with you."

Harry assured Draco. "That's a long way off if ever."

Blaise watched him. "Not convinced?"

Harry looked at him. "Took him long enough to convince me to date him."

Draco groaned. "Perhaps you will both come to your senses."

Lucius sighed. "It will be some time. Hopefully with time you may come around."

Draco was convinced to stay and at least have dinner with them. Remus had been rough but he had at least been a bit accepting. Unlike Remus Draco was no happier with his dad then he was with Harry in this. Lucius had as much convincing with Draco as he did with Remus in this. But he hoped that they would both come around. When they married, and for Lucius it was when and not if, they would want both there. Blaise seemed calmer and Lucius hoped Blaise would help convince Draco. He knew deep down his son wanted him to have happiness.

After dinner Draco went to leave with Blaise. "Never expect me to call him dad."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner the night before had been rough. Harry had gone home to Grimmauld after dinner as they would not leave until the next morning. He could have stayed at the manor especially since Draco had left for the night. Draco had opted to go back to London with Blaise instead of spending the night at the estate as usual. Harry could have been angry at having Draco popped on him but he knew he had done the same with Remus to Lucius. Besides he could admit it meant something to him. To know Lucius was willing to tell his son was a sign of things. As was the shocking fact that Lucius had brought up children. It had been a joke to Draco how he said it but he had meant his words.

Lucius was worried after the dinner before that Harry would not be ready for their trip. He was wondering if he should have done the horse and dinner after they took their trip. But he thought it was the right way to start the weekend. And he hoped that Harry would still come.

Harry was waiting when he arrived. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry eyed him. "I am not sure I trust you."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "My plans have not disappointed before."

Harry reminded him. "Until last night."

Lucius didn't let him off. "I do recall a certain father sprung on me."

Harry had to give him that. "I guess until your son arrived it was nice."

Lucius smiled. "I hope you approved of your gift."

Harry laughed. "She is beautiful and I cant wait to ride her again."

Lucius took him by the arm. "Perhaps next weekend but we have plans soon."

Harry was anxious as Lucius had a portkey in hand. "I cant wait to see what you have planned."

Lucius activated it. "Could have been further if you let me take you for more then one night."

Harry felt the pull. "I have to be back to school but if this goes well maybe next time."

Lucius planned for it to go more then well. He had a few ideas in mind for the next time. When Harry played quidditch and later when he was teaching at school he would have plenty of time to travel. Lucius had never had a chance to travel for just fun only for work during the war. He and Draco had enjoyed Greece and it had inspired him to want to do more. There was so much he missed out on with his son but also in his own personal life. And he had sworn at New Years that he would make up for lost time on both fronts.

Harry was anxious to see where they were going and was amazed when he opened his eyes. He knew they would not go too far due to the fact they were only going over night. But today was Valentine's and Lucius had wanted to make it extra special.

Harry looked around at the beautiful city before him. "Where are we?"

Lucius smiled. "I had considered Paris but thought that was a bit too traditional."

Harry was anxious. "So where are we?"

Lucius led him inside as they were standing on a balcony. "We are in Prague."

Harry had heard a bit about the city but he had never seen photos. "What are we doing?"

Lucius motioned Harry to put down his bag. "You will have to wait and see."

Harry could see they were in a hotel room. "I am not sure I like the sounds of that."

Lucius reminded him. "I remind you it was my turn to plan."

Harry pouted. "I think a whole weekend is more then one date. And you had last night."

Lucius couldn't deny that. "I tried to have a bit of us both in this date."

Harry let himself be led from the room. "I guess I will trust you."

Lucius assured him. "I have no doubt you will."

They started off with brunch down in the restaurant of the hotel where they were staying. It was a wizard owned hotel but it was in the heart of the muggle districts of the city. It was how they had a portkey which took them right to their room. Lucius had loved the city the first time he had come. It may not have been as traditional for romance as Paris but he thought it would suit them both well. And he had done his best to think like Harry when coming up with some of the plans for them. He did want to make sure they both had a wonderful time that weekend.

Harry was amazed after brunch when he found himself at a zoo. He had not been to one himself since he was eleven. But Lucius knew how much he enjoyed animals and thought it was something they could both enjoy. He even got Harry chosen to help with a few feedings along the way.

After lunch before they did the last few exhibits Lucius took him to the gift shop. "Something to remind us."

Harry had his camera. "I think I will remember but I am not opposed. We should choose for each other."

Lucius chose a little stuffed lemur for Harry. "Your favorite to feed."

Harry smirked and instead of a snake he chose a furry tarantula. "We wouldn't want you to forget."

Lucius didn't find it funny at all. He had not been fond of having to hold a living one. "At least its not alive."

Harry shook his head. "You remind me of Ron."

Lucius didn't find it funny. "That was no normal spider."

Harry gave him that. "Still a bit smaller then an acromantulla. We could go back and maybe it will be better second time around."

Lucius groaned and directed after they paid Harry in another direction. He had not been a fan when Harry had insisted he try holding the spider when they had been in an exhibit. Harry thought it fair game as the man had made him hold a snake. Harry had found after the war that he no longer could talk to snakes. It seems that it had been his connection with Voldemort that had allowed him to. He was not sad to lose the gift.

They went back to the hotel to clean up before Lucius took him to a beautiful restaurant for a candle lit dinner. It was a bit early for dinner as Lucius had tickets for the theater that night. Harry groaned a bit but Lucius reminded him that the zoo had been for him.

As they walked back to the hotel after Lucius asked. "How did you like?"

Harry smiled. "I can admit it wasn't too bad."

Lucius smiled. "Maybe we will have to do it in London."

Harry smirked but gave in. "Depending on the show. And no opera."

Lucius laughed a little. "I think I could turn you into an opera fan but we will stick to theater for now."

Harry and Lucius made their way back to the hotel where Lucius had dessert waiting for them in their room. He had plans for the two of them to go to a museum, one a bit more up beat for Harry, the next day before they left. But that night after dinner and the play they were ready for some privacy. Lucius had dessert laid before the fireplace as a reminder of the night they had spent when they were in Wales. And like in Wales it was not long before they were both naked and stretched out on the floor on blankets. Lucius reached for his wand without thinking.

He stopped before he went to cast a spell. "Are you ready?"

Harry drew him down into a kiss. "If you don't stop talking I will roll you over and start."

Lucius smirked when he cast a protection spell and a lube spell. "But where would you start?"

Harry moaned as he felt the man's finger slowly go into his ass. "I have been a fast learner."

Lucius lapped at his ear as he continued. "Oh I plan on continuing to be a good teacher."

Harry groaned as he felt a second finger inside of him. "Ah."

Lucius smiled as he continued to stretch Harry. "I will make you purr tonight."

Harry moaned under him but he hissed when Lucius sunk into his nipple. "Not making me a snake."

Lucius removed his fingers and went between Harry's legs. "Oh no, I prefer my lion."

Harry thought he was ready but his breath was driven from him as Lucius entered him. Lucius stretched him so there was no pain but Harry's breath definitely caught in his throat as the man began moving into him deeper and deeper. By the time Lucius was buried to the hilt in him Harry was clutching the blankets under him. Lucius began pistoning into him over and over again hitting Harry's prostate and driving Harry deeper and deeper past any real idea of what was going on. Harry's mind spun as he came to an amazing orgasm as the same time as Lucius did. He was recovering as Lucius pulled out and came to his side and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

Lucius brushed Harry's hair from his eyes. "Happy Valentines day my love."


	22. quiddicth highs

Harry and Lucius had put aside thoughts of his son and enjoyed their night away. They had come back late Sunday evening so they could spend as much time as they could. Harry partly regretted his work ethic and not being willing to go away longer. Lucius told him he would plan something amazing for that summer. Harry would have the summer off even if he made quidditch as the season was October through early April with training mid September start. Harry's mind went to quidditch when he got back. He was still coaching and the second games were coming up. He would continue coaching even in the fall time as he would be at school any ways. But he also was practicing with his old team who were helping him over come his nerves for his professional try outs. They laughed as he was still in amazing shape. He had three offers on the table from other teams if the United lost their mind and didn't snap him up. But he had been offered a contract minutes after his try out was done in late March. Though it wasn't about money for him the United had more then matched any other offer. If he had a normal final year of school he would not have had a try out. He would have had scouts out for him like Charlie had.

Though he insisted it wasn't needed there was a dinner planned to celebrate him making the team. Molly was held off having some kind of dinner for him like his birthday. It was meant to just be a night out on the town and some fun. Remus made sure Harry got what he wanted. Molly and Arthur were invited to come though. All of the Weasleys were coming even Ginny who was able to leave school for the evening. Fleur even came though she was almost eight months pregnant at the time. She was right on track to give birth on the anniversary of the final battle.

Harry looked at Hermione as they headed out. "Should I be worried?"

Hermione turned to him. "Why?"

Harry reminded her. "The family has a bad history of going over the top."

Remus who was with them laughed. "No worries. Molly was reigned in today."

Hermione agreed with Remus. "She was reminded your birthday is in a few months."

Harry groaned when he heard that. "I plan to run off on my birthday. Last year she had the excuse I never had a party."

Remus shrugged. "You know she loves you like a son and that's what she does."

Harry got on the bus with them. "Well like any good child I will rebel."

Hermione laughed. "I am sure she has enough experience with that."

Molly and Andromeda had both wanted to do something for him. Andromeda could admit she had felt guilty about not coming to his birthday. But they had both been convinced to hold back a bit on this. Harry would face a birthday party again in July but for now they listened to him. They were all adults, but the older generation adults including Remus, would only be staying for dinner. The quidditch buddies would be taking him out for a proper celebration later. And some of his new teammates would be joining them as well.

Harry was surprised to find himself at the restaurant Lucius had taken him for his first date. They were taken down to the cellar where there was a private dining room. He remembered Lucius telling him about this place but he had not thought to have a party here.

Remus saw his confusion but he motioned. "One of your guests suggested it."

Harry was shocked when Lucius appeared. "You came?"

Lucius smiled and looked at Remus and back. "Your dad thought I should be here."

Andromeda eyed him. "I was confused when Remus insisted you be invited Lucius."

Lucius turned to look at his former sister in law. "I….."

Harry cut him off and he said out loud. "Lucius and I have been dating since this fall."

Molly who had come up was as shocked as Andromeda. "Lucius? I knew you said you were dating."

Andromeda finished for her. "But he is older than your father. He is my former brother in law."

Ted reminded his wife. "Harry is an adult."

Arthur spoke up. "And we know he is a good man."

Lucius looked at Arthur. "I am surprised."

Arthur knew he was thinking of the family feud. "We both know no one remembers what the feud was. And we have worked together."

Andromeda looked at Remus. "And you approve of this?"

Remus sighed. "I was reminded we cant always choose who we fall in love with age wise. Though this is a bit more shocking then mine."

Fred came over and rescued Harry. "Maybe we should start dinner. We don't want to be late to meet the others later."

Ted looked at his wife as Harry was led to sit down. "He is a grown man. You don't want to run him off. Other than Teddy….."

"He is the only family we have left." Andromeda sighed. Though she turned to Lucius. "Besides my nephew. How did he take it?"

Lucius sighed. "As well as you can imagine."

Arthur was working on his own wife. "You never approve of our son's mates at the start. Lucius seems to truly care about him."

Both women were convinced by their husbands to sit down at the table and dine with Harry and Lucius. They were reminded tonight was about celebrating Harry making the professional team. Ginny was the only sibling who it was news to but she took it much better then her mom did. Harry had revealed to Oliver and Katie some time before and the twin's girlfriends had known for some time. Neville and Luna had come from school as well and he was not shocked they took it well. Those two were more loyal to Harry then he could ever explain and he had never doubted they would back his choice. Hermione and the twins supported him but they took convincing Lucius was right to start with.

It seems the night was not to be the end of surprises as before the food came in another two unexpected guests decided to arrive. They had definitely not been on the guest list. Harry was not the only one shocked to see them arrive.

Draco appeared in the door. "It looks like we are just in time."

Harry looked at Lucius. "You invited your son."

Lucius shook his head. "No."

Draco shrugged. "It seems a family celebration for Harry. Surely we should be invited."

Blaise put a hand on his boyfriend. "I really don't think this is….."

Andromeda looked at her nephew who she had asked about before. "Perhaps there is a better time Draco."

Draco looked to his Aunt. "But we should all be here to celebrate. He may be my stepdaddy one day."

Harry went a bit red but he grunted. "I guess he is welcome."

Bill called for chairs for the two but he whispered under his breath to Draco. "Don't ruin tonight for him."

Draco smirked at Bill and Charlie who was looming. "And why should I play nice?"

Charlie was the one who said. "He is one of us and you will find the twins aren't the only ones quick with a hex."

Blaise answered before he sat down. "He will watch his tongue."

Draco shot a nasty look at his boyfriend. "You are meant to be on my side."

Blaise reminded him. "Harry is not going anywhere. We came here so you could try and make some peace with it."

Draco sunk down grumpily into a chair. "I don't get why you side with him."

Blaise kissed him. "I have more experience than anyone in having to learn to accept stepfathers."

Draco pointed out. "You ran off to Italy to your grandfather plenty."

Blaise didn't deny that. "And you have avoided the manor like the plague. But I have been at each of her weddings."

Draco grumbled as the food came. "Lets hope there is no wedding any time soon."

Blaise had mixed emotions when Draco had decided to come tonight. Draco had learned about it from one of the manor elves. Blaise had agreed to come with him but said they had to behave when they came. It seemed Lucius planned a future with Harry and Draco was going to have to accept that. Blaise had accepted all six of his stepfathers though he had never spent much time with any of them. His current stepfather he at least tolerated and visited him and his mother at least once a year. The two had been living in Spain since before the final battle.

Between Draco, Andromeda and Molly the celebration dinner turned into a bit of an interrogation. Blaise, Ted and Arthur did their best to keep their other halves in check as not to ruin the night. Harry could admit he was relieved when it was time for his friends to take him off. Only his quidditch buddies were coming. Hermione, Neville and Luna were going home like the other adults.

Lucius kissed Harry before he left, ignoring the looks. "I am sorry about Draco."

Harry returned the kiss. "Well I can apologize for my own two."

Fred went to drag Harry off. "Enough snogging you two its time to go."

George agreed with him. "The others are waiting at the bar."

Harry laughed as he was led off. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Draco stood. "Well maybe your quidditch competition should join."

Harry smirked when he heard that. "I don't see any."

Bill added. "Lions only."

Bill was not coming as he was not a player and Fleur was exhausted. Charlie, the twins, their girlfriends, Oliver and Katie were all coming. Ginny had permission to stay off campus for the night so she was coming with them. Her and Harry would both be at school for practice the next day. Her final game at Hogwarts would be in a few weeks time and then trying out for the European league. Harry's new team mates, including the seeker he was replacing, were waiting for them at the bar. Viktor even came, encouraged by Hermione, the one only not former lion or United. He and Harry had spent some time together since he moved to London. Harry liked the guy and he could see Hermione marrying him one day.

Oliver toasted Harry at the bar later with everyone. "To Harry joining the team. And making it four year champions in a row."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been to the manor to ride Comet a few times since he had been given his beautiful horse. But he had managed to avoid Draco when he did. He and Lucius made the conscious choice to ride on week nights when Draco would be in London. Draco was a reality in their relationship but they didn't want to push it. Though Draco had been a bit abrupt at the dinner it had been his slight attempt at offering an olive branch. It didn't seem like it, more like an attack, but it was. Blaise had told Lucius that Draco was attempting to make some peace with his relationship.

In April Teddy had celebrated his first birthday. It had been a bittersweet day for Remus and for the Tonks. But they managed to come together for Teddy and make it special. Harry had shocked no one when he had bought Teddy his baby broom. Though the occasion had been sad at times it didn't compare to the event a few weeks later. The first anniversary of the final battle loomed over them all.

On the morning of the anniversary Harry was awoken by Kreacher. "Master need to wake."

Harry groaned as he looked at his elf and the clock. "I don't need to be up for the ceremony for a few hours."

Kreacher shook his head. "Master be summoned to the hospital."

It took Harry a few seconds to realize what was happening. "Fleur."

Kreacher nodded. "Master Fred be floo. He say you need be coming."

Harry climbed out of bed. "At least one happy moment today."

Harry was not looking forward to that afternoon. Though he had been to the school every week for months this was different. There was going to be a one year memorial at the school at lunch time. There was a smaller ceremony at the ministry that morning which the minister had tried to insist that Harry attend but he refused. One ceremony was enough for him. Being reminded of all those they had lost in that battle would be rough enough without public eye. It had been a year since Ron and Tonks had died among so many others. His mind went to his father. He had been going back every week to the manor for the past month. He usually only woke Tiberius and sometime he woke Eileen. He spoke to them about his family history and the legacy as well. But from time to time he had woken the man as well. He thought of him today.

He had been meant to go to the graveyard with Remus before school but his dad assured him they could go later. Hermione came with him and they found they were the last to arrive. They didn't have long to wait before they were ushered into the room.

Bill was so happy as he motioned them over from the bed where he was with his wife. "Come and see her."

Fleur handed the baby to her own mother. "Your granddaughter."

Apoline was smiling in pride as she looked at the little girl. "She is beautiful."

Molly gushed over her shoulder at the baby. "She looks just like you Fleur."

Bill agreed. "Though she has our eyes when she wakes up."

Fleur looked at Harry. "We were hoping you would serve as her godfather with Gabrielle."

Harry was touched. "I would be honored. But maybe one of the brothers….."

Bill cut him off. "You are a brother. And you assured her mom was here to have her. And the rest of us."

Harry signed the papers as godfather. "Though I do need to know my little goddaughter's name."

Gabrielle agreed as she signed as well. "We cant call her baby."

Bill did the honors. "Victoire Ronnie Weasley."

Molly was in tears when she heard that. "Ronnie?"

Hermione was no better. "He would have loved her so much."

Harry agreed with her. "He will watch over his niece."

Victoire had been chosen to honor the fact she was born on the morning of the one year anniversary of the final battle. And Ronnie had been chosen to honor her late Uncle who was not there to welcome her into the world. They had considered Lily as the Delacaurs often used nature names but thought that godfather was enough of an honor to Harry. And that he would be as touched that Ronnie was used. Harry assured them they were right. He didn't need a second honor in the baby and he was happy that Ron was included in her name instead.

Eventually everyone but Bill and Fleur headed for the school. Bill of course stayed with his wife and newborn at the hospital. Remus met them at the gates of the school with Teddy in his arms. Ted and Teddy had both come unlike last year though Teddy was too young to understand.

Harry looked at the monument as they headed towards it. "How has it been a year?"

Remus looked at both of his sons. "Sometimes it feels like yesterday. And other times like forever."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she thought of that night. "A year."

Viktor squeezed her hand. "He is always with you."

Harry watched the two of them. "He would be so proud of you in law school. And even happy to see you two."

Hermione wasn't sure. "He had a jealous streak."

Molly came up behind her and hugged her. "He would want you to be happy and move on. He loved you so much."

Hermione knew they were right. "One day."

As they went to the ceremony Harry watched Viktor. They had officially been dating for two months now. Viktor knew that Ron had proposed to Hermione the night before the final battle. It had been rough last night as she remembered that moment. But Viktor was extremely patient and he would be there when she was ready for any next step. Harry wondered if Remus would move on one day but he knew it would be harder. Remus had been married and had a son with Tonks. Her loss would take more for him to recover and at his age he might not remarry again. As the ceremony started and stories were shared Harry's mind kept going to those on the monument. Not just those who had died in the final battle but those like Moody and Sirius who had died before. He shared a look with Neville as they were both reminded how many losses of theirs had been caused by Albus and not by Voldemort. Alice had sadly died that spring and Frank wasn't doing well either.

Neville brought the second smile of the day when he had taken Luna aside after the ceremony. He hadn't been sure about the day but even his Gran had encouraged him. He had the blessing of her dad as well. Only Harry knew beyond Augusta and Xeno who were both there.

Luna was surprised when Neville took her down to the lake and she found some sunflowers. "What are these doing here?"

Neville smiled. "I remember you teaching me how they attract certain gnomes."

Luna smiled at the memory. "The first time you visited our garden."

Neville took something from his pocket. "This has been in my family for generations. My mother….."

Luna was shocked when she saw the beautiful diamond ring in his hand. "That's her engagement ring."

Neville knelt. "I know you are just finishing school and perhaps today is not the right day but…."

Luna cut him off. "Its perfect."

Neville took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Luna was in tears but she nodded. "Yes."

Neville slid the ring on and soon they were being congratulated by the group including her dad and his grandmother. He wished his mum was there and he had to buy a new ring but he was happy at least it was on Luna. Augusta assured him both Frank and Alice would have fully approved of his choice. Augusta had been given the ring by her husband and had worn it until Frank had told his mother he was proposing. She had worn her wedding band alone so that he could give the ring to Alice. Her mother in law had done the same for Augusta. It had been so for nine generations in the Longbottom family. Luna would do the same for their first child when they got married.

The happy moments of the birth of Victoire and the proposal helped with the day. There was going to be a dinner at the Burrow later but first they headed to Godric's Hollow. The Weasleys went to see Ron and Harry would go later.

Remus bent down and placed flowers for his wife. "One year."

Andromeda was the one who actually put a hand on him. "She would want you to move on and find some happiness."

Harry agreed with her. "Happiness not just for her son."

Remus looked at Andromeda. "Thank you."

Ted was holding his grandson. "They would all want the three of you to be happy."

Harry had placed flowers for his mum, and the marauders. He stopped by that of Severus. "I hope so."

He placed flowers for the others but he placed a small pot down next to his father. It was a flowering herb. Harry remembered seeing it all over the gardens at Spinner's end when he visited. It was the most thought he could put into it. For the first time he was glad the man was buried here. They headed off to the Burrow where dinner was waiting for them. It was an early meal. Harry had supplied his elves as he didn't want Molly to worry about cooking for them on the day. He knew Molly was in rough shape when she had not even tried to argue with him about cooking. She hadn't allowed the elves to do it all though. To no shock she had been baking for a week before hand as it always relaxed her in these times.

She motioned to a stack before Harry left. "Those are for you to take. You need some sweets at home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In June Harry was back looking at quidditch but not for himself this time. Two of his graduating players would be trying out. It was an open try out where teams from leagues all over the world could come look at players. And the British league would be looking for reserves possibly. There would be players from other European countries invited to the try outs as well. Ginny and Collin were both invited to the open try out. Harry was proud of them both and he hoped to see them both make a team. Ginny had not been surprised not to get a try out for a starter for one of the British teams like Charlie and Harry had. But like Charlie and Bill she was not opposed to living abroad and a bit excited by it.

Harry was proud when both of his former teammates turned players were made offers. Ginny chose a position as a starting chaser with a French quidditch team in Brittany. Her brothers joked that the pink uniform might be reason not to with her hair but were so proud. Her parents were happy she wasn't going further then France. Collin on the other hand had chosen a team in Boston. They both would move late August to settle into their new homes before they started training with their new team. Dennis would replace Ginny as captain of the Lions in the fall and Harry thought Dennis may do what his brother and Ginny failed to do, and get scooped up by a British team.

Harry was surprised when he got an invite in mid July to go to the manor. He looked at the elf. "He didn't tell you why?"

The elf shook his head. "My master just asked me to invite you to lunch."

Harry wasn't used to Lucius sending him an elf but he shrugged. "Tell him I will come."

The elf went to leave. "He be saying Master should be dressed to ride."

Harry smiled at the thought. "I will."

Remus was down in the kitchen when Harry went down. "You are off?"

Harry smiled and explained. "Lucius seems to have plans for us."

Remus chuckled. "He does like to surprise you."

Harry agreed. "He still wont tell me where our trip is."

Remus smiled. "I must say I am starting to have less doubts about him."

Harry headed out the door. "I will be back later."

Remus smiled as he watched his older son leave and turned to his younger son. Teddy was in his high chair playing with a toy snitch his big brother had given him. Remus was busy making lunch for him and Teddy. Harry had finished his studies at the auror academy a few weeks before. The bank though he was still going a day or two as he was enjoying the training and he liked to keep busy. Remus had seen his son and Lucius together a few times since the first and the man was growing on him. His blessing for them to date was still in place.

He was surprised though when the floo flared to life and he saw who was there. "Lucius? What are you doing?"

Lucius was confused. "Is that the type of greeting I should expect?"

Remus was confused. "Harry headed out about a half hour ago."

Lucius seemed not to register. "I was hoping he didn't have plans. I was going to invite him for dinner."

Remus stopped. "He headed to the manor to see you."

Lucius was surprised. "I told him I had to go into the office this morning."

Remus shook his head. "An elf came with an invitation for lunch."

Lucius was white. "I have a feeling who."

Harry had headed off to the manor. He was happy Lucius had got his business done early and had wanted to have lunch with him. Lucius usually didn't work weekends but he had mentioned a business call with Asia. Lucius set his own schedule and he enjoyed the freedom but there were times he had to stick to a clock. They were set to head off on their surprise trip in only a week and Lucius was finishing up some work before they did. Harry was an unofficial student at the bank but he had done a full week at the bank and would next week as well. He didn't want to miss out on any of his hours. Bill laughed and told Harry he seemed more committed time wise then some of the actual students.

He didn't find Lucius in the main rooms of the manor so he headed out to the stables. He had been told to dress for riding so he thought Lucius was likely out there waiting for him. He loved riding Comet and seemed almost as natural at it as he did on a broom.

He went over to his horse who he found saddled. "Hey girl you're ready. Where is Lucius and why is Cobalt not?"

He heard a voice behind him. "Because my father is at work."

Harry turned to look at Draco behind him. "He invited me to lunch."

Draco smirked as he led his own horse out. "No I sent the elf."

Harry was a bit startled by that. "Should I be worried you are taking me into the woods for an accident."

Draco looked serious for a moment. "May have crossed my mind but too easy to trace."

Harry wasn't sure about this. "Perhaps we should wait."

Draco smirked. "Afraid to ride with me without a bodyguard Potter?"

Harry wasn't sure that was far off. "More a referee."

Draco mounted his horse. "Blaise offered but I thought it best we do this alone."

Harry reluctantly led his horse out and mounted her. "Remus knows where I am."

Draco snorted as he headed out of the stables. "Calm yourself Potter you will be back in one piece."

Harry followed him out of the stables and had no idea what Draco had planned. He had definitely not expected to go riding with him. He recalled the elf had said his master and not Lord Malfoy which was more common. He had just assumed it was Lucius as Draco tried to avoid him as much as he could. But as they headed into the small woods that were part of the grounds Harry tried to calm his breathing. Draco was right in that if he had wanted to off Harry he would not have brought him here. Besides he didn't think Draco took after his homicidal mother.

Draco put Harry through his paces riding to see how well the boy who lived did on a horse. He had been shocked when his father bought Harry a horse and one like he was riding. He could admit the lion was perhaps not that bad on horse back.

Draco pulled up on the reigns by a pond. "My father plans to marry you."

Harry reigned in next to him. "He has told me."

Draco eyed him. "This isn't some game to you? I mean bag my father and…."

Harry cut him off. "No."

"He was forced into a loveless marriage with my mother. And as a spy. He deserves to be happy for once." Draco shot.

Harry shot back. "I think he is happy."

Draco grunted. "He tells me he is."

Harry asked. "And do you think he is lying to you?"

Draco had a murderous look. "No. I am just not sure on your intent. He is the one professing a want to marry and have kids. Not you."

Harry was surprised. "You would be disappointed if I didn't want to give him kids? I'd think you'd be happy."

Draco sighed. "He wants a future. If you don't plan on marrying him back away now."

Harry heard the honesty. "I don't see it next week but I do want a future with him. I love your father."

Draco grunted and went to kick his horse back into motion. "Good."

The two of them road back in silence towards the manor. Draco had no doubt his father would likely appear soon. He still wasn't sure he liked the idea that much but he could see his dad was in love. And he wanted his dad to be happy and in love. He was just worried Harry was playing Lucius for fun and would move on with a younger man when the time came. Blaise had tried to convince him that it seemed Harry was serious too. Draco had planned the little ride to try and convince himself Blaise and his father were not completely wrong about Harry.

It turns out both Blaise and Lucius were waiting for them when they got back to the stables. Draco was not sure who looked less pleased with him, his dad or his boyfriend. He had told Blaise he wasn't going through with his little plan.

Lucius turned to Harry when his horse was in his stall. "Should I be worried?"

Blaise looked at Draco. "I thought you agreed not to."

Harry looked at Draco and back. "We just had a nice ride and chat."

Draco agreed. "I remind you that you both said we should."

Blaise smirked. "I do recall saying with a referee along."

Lucius was relieved they were both standing. "How about we at least have this over lunch?"

Harry agreed and the four of them headed inside but only for Draco and Harry to get cleaned up. The four of them headed out for a restaurant to have lunch together. Draco knew that Blaise would still have something to say when they got home later. Lucius was just happy they both survived and that lunch went down easier then any meals with the four before had. He wanted his son by his side when he married Harry one day. And he didn't plan to be too far down the road either. He also wanted to be there when Draco got married and made him a grandfather.

Lucius reminded Harry after lunch. "We leave on a trip in a week and there will be no surprise interruptions."

**AN: This story is winding down with a few chapters to give them their happy ending. Any feedback on how you would like to see it end, please send me. Feedback of any kind after an entire story of 'good job' would be nice.**


	23. different vacations

Chapter 23:

Harry and Lucius had both been looking forward to the trip. Prague had been amazing and they had both regretted it had only been a night. Again Harry had no idea what Lucius had planned but he knew it would be amazing. He had worried for a moment the man might think to propose while they were gone. Now that Draco and Remus had both given their reluctant blessing from them to date there were little issue. But Harry wasn't at that point yet in their relationship and he didn't want to have to say no. He would put his trust in the man hopefully knowing he wasn't ready. He just wanted to enjoy the time away.

Lucius had considered it but he didn't want to ruin the holiday. He knew Harry would never accept a proposal yet. He wanted there to be nothing to mar the holiday for them. And when he did propose he wanted it to be perfect as well.

Harry was anxious the morning they were to leave. "You are late."

Lucius drew him into his arms for a kiss. "Anxious to go?"

Harry pushed back. "Maybe I just don't like being kept waiting."

Lucius didn't buy it. "I could find someone else to go and you could find someone more punctual."

Harry didn't find it funny. "I shouldn't be punished for your lateness."

Lucius agreed as he apparated them to the international porky terminal. "I guess you have a point."

Harry eyed the portkey they were using. "You haven't told me where we are going."

Lucius held Harry as he activated it. "You are about to find out my impatient one."

Harry had woken up early that morning. He could admit he was more anxious for this then he had been for Christmas as a kid. Perhaps because he didn't really get those until he started school. He knew Lucius had traveled a lot for work but had never got to travel for pleasure until now. He had a wonderful time with his son in Greece and had wanted to share more with Harry. He could only imagine what Lucius had up his sleeve for the two of them.

Lucius knew people would laugh if they had known how much time he had put into planning this trip. Draco actually worried he planned to propose considering how obsessed he had become with it. But he was just intent on their first trip being amazing.

Harry was amazed when he opened his eyes. "Where are we?"

Lucius smiled at his delight. "We are at a resort in Borneo."

Harry was stunned. "Borneo? I knew you were saying further but I never thought…."

Lucius led him towards the front desk. "Good thing we have portkeys."

The front desk agent smiled when they arrived. "Checking in?"

Lucius smiled. "We are booked into the royal suite for the week."

The man smiled. "Yes, we have been expecting you. And your evening plans have been arranged."

Harry eyed Lucius as they followed a bell hop towards the elevator. "Plans?"

Lucius smiled. "We only have a week so I did some planning so we could enjoy the most."

The hotel was deep in the rain forests and the suite they had been given was right at the top. It had incredible views right over the canopy, and the wildlife all around them. They were told they would have monkeys and more to view up close and personal. Harry was amazed to find a dinner waiting for them out on the balcony. Lucius had ordered a romantic private dinner for them. They had left in the morning but it was already early evening in Borneo. For them it felt more like brunch. Lucius knew they wouldn't be too exhausted as portkey was easier then flight on the body. He had plans for them after dinner.

Harry was ravenous as they dug into the food. It was beautiful out on the balcony and they could see some proboscis monkeys. Lucius told him he would see more including the orangutans which were famous there.

Lucius led him out when they were done. "We have just enough time to meet our guide."

Harry took his camera from Lucius. "It is night time, how much can we see?"

Lucius assured him. "I added a spell to your camera for you. I assure you that you won't be disappointed."

A guide was waiting for them down below. "Are you ready to head out?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes."

Harry saw the wizarding jeep waiting outside. "That is for us?"

Lucius helped him inside. "I thought that a night time safari would be the perfect way to start the holiday."

Lucius had known they would be arriving at dinner time and had thought they needed something perfect to start the trip. He had read up on the night safaris and decided to book them on one. They were in a wizarding resort and tour so they could do couple activities. He knew Harry enjoyed animals and had plans for them to see plenty on the trip. But they both enjoyed the safari. They saw a wide range of animals, insects and birds thanks to the light spell they used. Muggles could do a night safari as well but they got to see much more thanks to the spells. Lucius enjoyed the safari but he could admit he enjoyed Harry's delight even more.

They were both tired when they got back to the hotel but they were reminded that it was good to adjust to the time. Lucius revealed something he had hidden with a spell before. There was a small infinity pool and a hot tub on their patio.

Lucius drew Harry in. "I think a swim can wait but the hot tub looks nice."

Harry used his wand to undress them both. "I agree."

Lucius revealed he had some wine and fruit with chocolate delivered. "We didn't have dessert earlier."

Harry sunk down into the water and accepted some wine Lucius handed him. "We may need a bit more energy."

Lucius eyed him as he fed Harry a mango he dipped in chocolate. "And why would that be?"

Harry kissed him even with some chocolate. "I think you can come up with something."

Lucius sipped his wine. "I don't know I may need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Harry snarled a little. "I could find some other fun."

Lucius knew it was possible as it was a wizard gay friendly resort. "I may have a bit left for you."

They finished their wine and Lucius carried him, after a drying spell, into the amazing bedroom. They only went for one round as they were indeed both tired from the travel and excitement, but it was well worth it. Lucius was picturing taking Harry on one of the patio chairs next time. He had a feeling this trip would bring out a bit of a wild side for both of them.

Harry felt the same way as they drew together to sleep. "Think our jungle may just be full of inspiration."

* * *

A week in Borneo was positively amazing. The two of them had visited an orangutan sanctuary and went on a day safari. They had taken a wildlife cruise and a city cruise. And definitely had plenty of inspiration for their love making. The last day Lucius had unique plans like he had for their first. They would be leaving late after dinner because of the time difference. They were arriving back the day before Harry's birthday. Lucius had worried about the timing but Harry had hoped it would be perfect. He hoped the family would take it easy on his birthday since he was just coming back from a trip. He knew he had little hope but tried.

They had spent the days at beautiful secluded hot springs where Lucius even arranged for a couple's massage as well. But they were headed to have a picnic at the base of a waterfall close by as their final send off.

Harry was amazed at the meal by the waterfall. "This is beautiful."

Lucius smiled. "I wanted the right send off."

Harry looked around. "I think this will easily be my favorite."

Lucius didn't buy it. "We both know you preferred the animals."

Harry agreed and added. "I meant meal wise. Though the dinner cruise with fireflies was beautiful."

Lucius poured him some wine. "So will you allow me to plan another vacation? Maybe New Years."

Harry smirked. "I think it is my turn to plan."

Lucius wasn't sure he agreed. "But I am far better at it."

Harry reminded him. "You have no idea what I may plan. And I thought that we agreed to take turns."

Lucius conceded that. "But that was for dates not holidays."

Harry reminded him of their trip to the farm. "I think I can handle a weekend away for the two of us."

Lucius smiled and kissed him. "I may just have to see what you have planned. But I get to plan New Years."

Harry thought it was a good compromise. He would have some weekends he wasn't at quidditch. He would be coaching at school as well but he didn't have to be at all practices. He loved keeping Lucius on his toes with his dates. He thought he would have to come up with something to do so for a date for them as well. Lucius groaned when he heard Harry say that. Harry had made him green on more then one date. He was a tad worried to find out what Harry may plan for a vacation for them. But he was happy he got New Years. He thought or hoped that Harry would be ready and they could really ring on the New Year.

Though they were both a bit reluctant to leave, their portkey was set to leave from there. They activated it after one last dance there and they were both looking forward to their next trip. They arrived in London but Harry surprised Lucius.

He kissed Lucius who suggested they could head to the coast where the party would be the next day. "I have to go."

Lucius was confused. "We literally just got back."

Harry handed him his bag. "I have someone I need to speak to before tomorrow."

Lucius had a feeling he knew who. "You will forgive me if I don't come."

Harry smirked. "Not anxious for a reunion with your friend?"

Lucius smirked at the confirmation. "We both know how well that would go down when you are involved."

Harry went to leave. "You know you will have to speak to him if you meant it about marrying one day."

Lucius coughed at that. "I thought only the living fathers mattered. You told him yourself."

Harry shrugged as he went to apparate. "Oh I think you can handle both don't you?"

He headed to Prince Manor. He had known the man was his father his last birthday but he had not come. Though things were not all great yet he felt like he should come this year. He usually only woke Tiberius or Eileen when he came. His grandfather had been telling him a great deal of their family history. He had even been instructed on waking certain family paintings who could tell him more. He made sure never to come close to waking Cisceo though. He had that painting permanently in sleep mode now.

He could see his father's shock when he woke him. "It has been some time."

Harry sunk into a chair. "I thought considering tomorrow it might be the right time."

Severus took a guess. "Your birthday."

Harry nodded. "Though a day early I thought we could spend a second together in nineteen years. Or as close as I can get."

Severus motioned to his mother's painting which still hung across from him. "Wake her."

Harry was confused. "You can't handle being alone with me?"

Severus sighed. "I denied you both…..she should see you today as well. Even if just a painting."

Harry did as he said and woke Eileen. The woman smiled. "Is it today?"

Harry had spoken to her just over a week ago. The paintings had some sense of time they were asleep. "Tomorrow."

Severus said curtly. "I hope you don't expect us to sing."

Eileen shot her son a look. "Severus."

Harry snorted. "I didn't think you changed that much in death."

Eileen looked at her son and to Harry. "We do have a gift for you."

Harry was confused. "I didn't think portraits could do such a thing? I mean you are asleep when I am not here."

Severus explained. "Before I…. I arranged a few things."

Harry was confused but an elf appeared with a box. "Another one?"

Severus motioned. "It's what is inside."

Harry was told this one opened by pressing what meant the most to him. Harry wouldn't think the man would actually know four things about him but he was amazed at the different symbols he found. He touched Gryffindor and the little golden snitch. He was amazed when there was one which looked like Hedwig, reminded the man made it before his beloved owl died. The last he stopped and was undecided. There was one which had two paw prints, he knew a wolf and dog, but he had doubts.

He went to touch it. "The marauders?"

Severus grunted. "I assumed they belonged."

Harry found the box open and inside he found a pocket watch and cufflinks. "This."

Eileen explained. "We know you have a watch to wear. But it is the Prince watch. It is for a child of yours."

Severus added. "The cufflinks one is old and one is new."

Harry touched the two. "Why? Did one go missing?"

Eileen explained. "It's tradition they be passed from father to son. One remains the same, and one is made new each time."

Severus added. "Tiberius was the last to wear them. He passed them to my mother for me, but I never did."

They were the same shape, so from a distance you wouldn't know you wore two different cufflinks. It wouldn't look different. But up close you could see. The one that remained the same had the Prince crest. But the one made for him had a lily in the middle of a circle. He realized the circle was a wolf, a deer and a dog eating each other's tails. Severus was reminded all three men had been fathers to his son and Lily was of course Harry's mother. He thought it fitting.

Harry touched the watch as well. He had Fabian's but he had considered giving it to Fred. Since Fred had the pendant, he had been given a purchased watch when he turned seventeen. His other brothers had family ones. But Harry planned to wear Sirius'.

He looked up from the box. "Thank you."

Severus grunted. "You don't have to wear…."

Harry cut him off. "I am not one for jewelry but maybe on my wedding day."

Severus grunted under his breath. "You better not be marrying that man soon."

Eileen cut in. "Then we could be with you."

Harry stayed with them a bit more but then he took off from the manor to head to the beach. He took the box with him. He could admit the gift meant a lot to him and that Severus thought to do it before he died. He would give the watch to whatever child he left the Prince estate to. He had been told James' watch was gone and he was reminded the man was not his father. But Sirius had his family watch he had worn, sent to him when his dad died, and Harry received it with the family ring.

Remus smiled when he arrived at the house. "I was starting to think we might need a search party. I promise the party is small."

* * *

Harry had been worried about his birthday. He was reminded that Molly had been kept in check for his quidditch celebration as she was reminded about his birthday. But it seems that she took his desires to heart. They just had a nice beach bbq at the house and then the guys took him out for drinks after. Lucius was surprised to see his son and Blaise and had worried Draco was back to crashing events. He was surprised but happy to learn that Harry had invited him.

At the end of August Ginny made the big move down to France. And Remus and Teddy moved to school full time. Harry was given a small suite next to theirs. His was not a full suite, just a small bedroom and sitting room as he'd be only part time.

His first game as a starter for the United took place in early September on a Friday. "I have to go."

Lucius drew him back into his arms. "You haven't told me."

Harry smirked. "You never tell me where I am going."

Lucius didn't like the turn around. "But I am better at surprises. Besides I am supposed to take you to celebrate."

Harry reminded him. "It could be a consolation."

Lucius laughed. "I doubt that. But either way I should plan."

Harry went to join his team. "Be a good boy or I will take the trip alone."

Lucius went to join Remus and the others in the stands to watch the game. Not everyone could come as it was a weekday but he had some cheerers. The twins worked for themselves so they had both come with their girlfriends, well George was now engaged and Fred close. Hermione had come as she didn't have to clerk that afternoon and she was with Remus.

Harry was nervous and excited as he hit the air. He had planned the weekend away that he threatened Lucius with when they were in Borneo. He hoped Lucius approved but for now his mind was on winning his first professional game.

Oliver clapped him on the back before they hit the field. "You look sick."

Harry turned to him. "Not helping."

Oliver shrugged. "I can give you some advice if you need."

Harry shot him a look. "NO."

Katie laughed at her boyfriend's expression. "We both remember the brilliant pep talk you gave him the last time it was his first."

Oliver laughed a little. "Okay perhaps not the best choice."

Harry grunted. "Telling me you woke up in the hospital a week later? Yeah not great."

Oliver reminded him. "You did fantastic that time and you will now."

Harry hit the air with his team. He was reminded there was not the same pressure as in school. There wasn't only three games a season. But they needed to place well not only for the league cup but also if they wanted to play in the European championships in March as well. He was reminded the team had won the league championships the last three years and the European the last time they were able to play in it due to the war. Harry wanted to prove he was worth his contract and would continue the success.

It didn't seem he had much to worry as only two hours into the game he performed a great dive and caught the snitch. Their team had been ahead by 30 points so they won 230-50. He felt amazing as they shook hands with the losing team.

Oliver led him off the field to shower. "We knew you could do it."

One of the beaters grinned. "That would put most seekers to shame."

Harry smiled at the praise. "That felt amazing."

Katie motioned to the showers. "I have no doubt your cheering squad is waiting to take you for lunch."

Harry more than agreed. "More early dinner. You two were invited."

They knew and they planned to come. The two of them had a similar first game with their family and friends as well. Harry found the whole group waiting when he came out of the change rooms. He was happy so many of them could come to his first game. He had worried about Remus but Remus had no afternoon classes on Fridays and had been able to come. They took him out for a meal at a great burger place that they all enjoyed in muggle London. Lucius groaned a bit but he had come to enjoy them.

It was Lucius' turn to see what Harry had planned as they were headed after the meal on their two night excursion. Harry told him when Lucius had said he wasn't sure if he trusted Harry, if Lucius didn't come, Harry wouldn't go at New Years.

Lucius was confused when he found himself standing in front of canvas. "A tent? A tent?"

Harry smiled. "Indeed."

Lucius turned to look at him. "A wizarding tent?"

Harry played coy. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Lucius didn't find it funny. "But a bathroom? And…."

Harry put him out of his misery. "I wouldn't wish to give you a heart attack."

He lead Lucius into the tent. It did in fact look like a muggle tent. But Harry assured him they were actually at a wizarding camp site. It was a wizarding tent, simply one made to feel more like a muggle one. Though portable, there was a full proper bathroom through a canvas door. He told Lucius they were at a wizarding camp ground in Southern Spain. It seems some wizards had decided they wanted to try a bit of the muggle experience though with some magic comforts. The site provided tents for those who didn't own their own. He knew Lucius had his own tent but he knew it would be nothing like camping. This definitely was far more luxurious then normal camping, but it was still much closer. Lucius was shocked there was a barrel like hot tub in the bathroom area of the tent. And a spell could be used to open the roof to open it to look at the stars at night.

Lucius agreed it wasn't too bad and he found the camp ground was right on the coat. When they had settled into the tent the two of them took a walk down to the beach. There were some muggle inspired 'camping' activities to try out.

Harry looked at Lucius. "We should not be late for the camp fire."

Lucius turned to him. "Fire."

Harry kissed him. "We missed dinner but we should join in for s'mores."

Lucius was totally confused. "What?"

Harry led him to the group area. "I am told they are some North American muggle snack with marshmallows."

Lucius looked totally flabbergasted. "Marshmallows? Those things Draco would have in his coco as a child? Certainly not."

They found the fire was popular and some people had been there for dinner. Harry laughed at Lucius' expression when he was handed a stick and shown how to roast his own marshmallow. Lucius kept looking at Harry thinking this was some kind of joke. He kept thinking of a hotel they could escape to. Harry convinced him to be a good sport and try his s'more which the man was big enough to admit was good. Harry took pity on him and they headed back to their tent where they enjoyed a long soak in the hot tub under the stars and Harry revealed he had brought some wine. And then headed for their bed. As Lucius and he lay together after making love, Lucius grudginngly admitted camping was perhaps not too bad. At least in a wizard tent.

Harry had a mischevious look in his eyes before he fell asleep. "Well we will see how you like your first hot dog tomorrow."


	24. winter wonderland

**AN: One last Chapter. After 24 chapters of pleading for feedback, PLEASE for once provide some. PLEASE.**

**Honestly if the only review I get is 'I like'. Chapter 25 will Be 'I like, the end'. There has to be one single person who has a single thing they'd like to see before this ends. One reviewer at all.**

Chapter 24

Lucius had thought Harry was joking about hot dogs but he had not been. On their second day he had indeed found himself with one on a stick over the fire. Lucius grumbled and groaned but he had actually ate the hot dog. He could admit to himself it was perhaps not as horrendous as he had thought it would be. But he would never admit that out loud to Harry as it would encourage him on. But from the look on Harry;s face he had not hid that too well. That didn't mean he was about to go out to a hog dog place in the future. The hamburgers Harry seemed to favor were enough of a step down from his usual style for him.

The first term at school on staff was coming to an end. Harry had been focussed mainly on quidditch as a player and coach but he had been helping Filius with his senior classes. Harry and his dad would be spending the holiday at the coast as before.

Remus was with his son in the library a few days before Christmas when Teddy squealed. "Nanny."

He turned to see the woman in the door. "I wasn't expecting you until Christmas Eve."

Andromeda came into the room. "I believe you said we were welcome earlier."

Remus smiled as Teddy opened his arms for her to pick him up. "I did. But you mentioned work."

Andromeda scooped up her grandson from the floor. "I was led to believe you may be in need of a sitter."

Remus was confused by that. "By who? Harry is away for his last game before his winter break."

Before she could answer an elf appeared. "Master Lupin I be asked to bring you."

Andromeda saw his confusion. "That is one of Lucius' elves."

Remus realized who had sent for her. "What is he up to?"

The elf simply said. "He be asking Master Lupin to use this."

Remus took what he realized to be a portkey. "I really don't know if I should trust him."

Andromeda laughed. "If only for the sake of your son who he loves I think you will be fine."

Remus took the portkey and had no idea where it was taking him or why. He had not had many private moments with the man. Only when Harry left the room or table for a few moments here or there. He certainly was not expecting to be summoned like this. And why the secrecy behind it as well. It was not simply asking Andromeda to sit for him but the portkey as well. He could have simply been asked to meet Lucius some where. Lucius and Draco were meant to join them Christmas morning.

He found himself standing in the entrance hall to another manor. He had no idea where he was but it was not Malfoy Manor. At least not the main one which he had been to in the last months.

Remus looked around. "Where did he bring me?"

Lucius appeared in the doorway. "I am glad you came."

Remus turned to look at the man. "Only to find out what you are up to."

Lucius motioned to a door. "Here for a talk."

Remus was not sure. "And why are we here? Where is here?"

Lucius kept walking. "Because it was simpler then moving the painting."

Remus was surprised when he saw the paintings in the room. "Sev."

Severus had come awake. "Now this is a combination I never thought to see."

Eileen was awake and was introduced. "Where is my grandson?"

Remus responded. "He is away for a game. I am wondering what we are doing here myself."

Lucius grunted. "I guess I am old fashioned."

Severus glared at him. "You are planning to propose to my son?"

Remus knew he was right. "Bring me here for backup with Severus?"

Lucius shook his head. "Perhaps I thought he would be back up with you. I need yours as well."

Severus growled. "I believe it's a father's permission needed."

Remus glared at the painting. "I have been more a father to my cub then you were."

Severus grunted. "You sound like him."

Eileen spoke up. "You both care about him. And he cares about both of you in your own ways."

Lucius tried to calm it. "He would wish both your approval."

Severus' glare turned to his best friend. "I told you to keep your hands off of my son."

Lucius didn't deny that. "And Harry told you himself he decides who he dates. You know I would never hurt him."

Remus found himself agreeing. "Harry is genuinely happy."

Tiberius who had been silent until now said. "It is a good marriage."

Eileen agreed with her father. "He has protected our secrets and you. And now your son."

Severus was simmering. "I assume I will have to trust the wolf to ensure you keep your word."

Lucius let out a breath. "I can take that as a yes?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "That is as close as you are getting."

Remus looked at Lucius. "And I will do just that for Severus."

Lucius had never thought that Tiberius would be the most welcoming. Remus had warmed up to the relationship with time. He had supported Harry dating Lucius but he had still been a bit reluctant about it. But marriage still was another huge step. Lucius knew the paintings didn't really matter as they were not alive but he came. He knew Harry had taken to speaking to them a great deal. He was just happy Remus was the father who would be alive to be at the wedding. He still wasn't sure Severus would have been this reasonable if he was there in real life. Then again he wasn't sure he would have been alive still to ask for permission.

Remus headed back to the manor when he was done. He didn't go inside at first but stood out along the water even in the winter time. He knew it was right that he gave Lucius his blessing but he was still a tad conflicted.

For a third time that day he was brought from his thoughts by a voice. "You seem miles away."

He turned to see Ted behind him. "Lucius has asked my blessing."

Ted came to his side. "It's not an easy decision."

Remus was reminded of his own. "You were not as reluctant as your wife."

Ted smiled. "You made her happy. And we have our beautiful Teddy because of it."

Remus knew. "I am reminded age is not everything."

Ted went to lead him inside. "I am sure when you have your own grandchildren climbing on you it will help."

Remus laughed a little at that. He could agree that the thought of being a grandfather made him happy. He knew that Harry wanted two or three children of his own. Lucius had made it clear some time ago he was happy to have them with Harry. Remus knew he had a toddler but he was more than old enough to be a grandfather. He planned to be Grandpa Moony.

Remus had to wonder as they went to join Andromeda for dinner. "I wonder when he will do it."

* * *

Christmas was a happy occasion. Harry knew the coast was perhaps not the best place in the winter but it was the only manor he opened up. He didn't quite see using Prince Manor as a home. For a moment he thought about Malfoy Manor but shook away the thought. He had told Lucius he wasn't moving in until they were married. He had long ago admitted it was when and not if.

On Christmas eve he went to the Burrow to spend the evening with the family. Hermione and Viktor had been invited as well. He was happy to see their relationship was as strong as before. He headed home as he wanted to be with Teddy for gifts.

In the morning he saw Draco and Blaise come in the door. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Draco grunted. "This is my home Potter."

Blaise reminded them both. "We're not going back to that point are we?"

Harry laughed a little at that. "Have to keep him around Draco. He seems the reasonable one of you two."

Draco snorted. "If he doesn't stop favoring you I may look else where."

Blaise elbowed him in the ribs. "I don't see that as punishment. May be less drama."

Lucius had come into the room. "I am glad you joined us Blaise. Usually you are with your mother or in Italy."

Blaise turned to the man. "I assured Mother I would visit them before New Years."

Draco groaned. "Some how I am being dragged along."

Harry looked at Blaise. "Perhaps you should hurry up and marry Draco."

Blaise looked at him. "And why is that?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe its genetic."

Draco understood. "Hoping Blaise is a male black widow?

Lucius reminded Harry. "He is my son and only heir."

Harry kissed his boyfriend. "I believe you told me that you want more."

Lucius agreed with him. "But you are being quite stubborn. Need to wait until I have a spare."

Draco didn't find it funny at all. "Like you could have a better heir."

Harry shrugged as they headed into the den. "You're right, we need you around for babysitting duty."

Draco was simmering a bit but he shared a look with his dad. Lucius had not just sought permission from Harry's family. He didn't need his son's permission and he would have proposed without his blessing. But he hadn't wished to blind side his son either. Draco was slower then Remus in warming up to the relationship but he had. He had never imagined Harry as his stepfather but he liked seeing his dad as happy as he was. But he was not about to be a babysitter. He hoped to be busy with his own anyways.

Andromeda and Ted were with Remus and Teddy in the den already. If anyone had bonded with Draco since the war it was Andromeda. No matter who her sister had been she had been happy to have a chance to be close to her nephew.

Lucius smiled as he watched Teddy at the tree. "Now this is a family Christmas."

Draco smirked. "Not quite."

Lucius sighed. "He is your cousin via adoption as well as your godfather's son."

Draco actually laughed a little. "I guess Remus is the only loan one out here."

Remus shot a look at his son and then to Draco. "Perhaps not for long."

Harry eyed his dad. "Plan on getting adopted are you Moony? I doubt I have to worry about you running off with Lucius."

Remus tossed a cushion at his son. "Not what I meant cub."

Teddy broke up the moment with a happy squeal. "Kitty."

Remus turned to his younger son. "It is indeed."

Harry saw the look. "You said he was too young for a dog. A cat is a good start."

Teddy was cuddling the little black ball to his chest. "Kitty kitty."

Remus just laughed. "I thought to get him one myself but I knew you would eventually."

Harry looked at his little brother. "What are you going to name him?"

Teddy smiled as he snuggled his kitten. "Snit."

Harry laughed as he guessed. "Snitch?" And when Teddy nodded. "Perfect choice."

Remus just shook his head as he watched Teddy take his cat over to Andromeda to see. Teddy had been pestering his dad and brother for a pet. For a kid who wasn't even two he was quite opinionated on it. He loved Luna's kneezle who he played with all the time. Remus knew it was only a matter of time until Harry had given in to his little brother. He was happy his younger son was so happy with his gift. And grateful there were elves to deal with the litter when his son was so little.

Draco shot his dad a look when Harry had opened his gift. "No special gift?"

Lucius shot his son a glare to not let on. "I could ask you the same."

Blaise answered for himself. "We're not all half way to a rocker."

Harry laughed at the expression on Lucius. He looked at Blaise. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Draco said quietly to his father. "I may be rethinking my blessing."

Lucius understood him. "I may not rethink mine but may send you to run the office in Japan."

Draco didn't think it funny. "I am still in law school."

Lucius reminded him. "Law schools there."

Blaise and Harry watched the two of them but they didn't interfere. They both did wonder what father and son were talking about. Blaise had always thought Harry was a good guy and he had been vocal about getting Draco to support his father's romance. Harry had thought even in school that Blaise was one of the tolerable snakes. And he assumed Draco was growing on him.

Andromeda looked at her grandson. "It's time for some breakfast. Your kitty will have to stay here while we eat."

* * *

Lucius had considered proposing to Harry on New Years but he decided against it. That was far too expected and he was never going to be called conventional if he could help it. But he was taking Harry away on a holiday. It had been part of Harry's gift. Harry didn't have to be back until mid January for games and the first week back of classes his teams would have no practice. He had seen how much Harry had enjoyed Borneo but was also reminded of Harry's trip planning. He was trying to choose the perfect option to propose to Harry. He had considered proposing to Harry at home and then traveling so others could celebrate. He decided though he wanted his hopefully fiance to himself to celebrate. The others could celebrate with them later.

The day after New Years Harry was waiting for Lucius to arrive. He was excited about the trip. He could admit he had been a bit surprised there had been no ring at Christmas or New Years. Lucius didn't seem as anxious as he once was to propose.

Lucius arrived when Harry was playing with Teddy and his cat. "I seem to be missing all of the fun."

Teddy looked up at him. "Play."

Harry kissed his brother. "He will have to play with you another time."

Remus came in and saw Teddy pouting. "You are going to spend the day with Grandpa Ted."

Lucius promised the little boy. "Another time."

Harry looked at Lucius as he took Harry to apparate to the portkey terminal. "He will hold you to that."

Lucius kissed him when they arrived. "I have no problem with that."

Harry laughed. "I am starting to see that."

Lucius motioned to the porky for them. "Hope you approve of your gift."

Harry took a hold. "I have never been so anxious for one."

Lucius had a glint in his eye. "Just the way I hoped."

Draco had been laughing so hard as he watched his dad. He could only imagine when it came time to plan the wedding. His father was going mad enough trying to decide on their holiday location. Draco had tried to point out to his dad it wasn't even the honeymoon and not to fret so much. But Lucius reminded his son this trip was more important then the honeymoon. It was hopefully what would lead to that honeymoon. Draco had never thought to see his dad like this but he could admit he liked it.

Harry was not sure what he was expecting but he was amazed when they arrived. He had been thinking they would go some where tropical but he found it was actually colder where ever they were.

He looked at Lucius who cast a warming spell on him. "Not the beach I thought. Where are we?"

Lucius smiled as he led Harry out and apparated them again before he answered. "In Finland."

Harry was amazed when he found a sleigh waiting. "Are those reindeer?"

Lucius helped him into the sleigh. "I thought the perfect way to get to our hotel."

Harry smiled as Lucius put a blanket over their laps and the sleigh started. "This is amazing."

Lucius revealed there was hot chocolate for them. "I thought since you liked camping so much."

Harry smirked. "It is winter time. And I highly doubt you planned a camping trip for us."

Lucius agreed. "Maybe a tad more luxurious. But we will be under the stars. And Northern Lights."

Harry wondered. "The glass igloos? I have seen photos."

Lucius nodded but amended it. "A wizarding version though."

Though he was inspired by the muggle igloos he had chosen a wizarding resort. The muggle resort had some quite nice cabins but the igloos were a bit roughing it for him. He had found a similar wizarding resort and booked them in for the week. He knew a tropical vacation might be more fitting in winter but he thought this would be perfect. He thought Harry would enjoy things like the sleigh ride and the Northern Lights here were amazing. He could see the sleigh ride at least was a hit.

They came to a beautiful resort. There was a massive hotel where there were restaurants and a spa to enjoy. But as promised Lucius had booked them an igloo. The bedroom part was a stunning glass igloo, to sleep under the stars. But the main dome of the igloo had a huge sitting room with wood burning fireplace, and private luxury bathroom attached as well.

Harry was amazed when he saw the bedroom and realized the views. "This is amazing."

Lucius agreed. "Though there won't be much to see until later this evening."

Harry turned to him. "Oh I wonder how we could kill the time."

Lucius put their bags down. "I have that covered."

Harry laughed when he heard that. "How am I not surprised."

Tonight Lucius planned to propose and have the week to celebrate alone. He had booked them into the spa at the main hotel part for the afternoon so they could relax after the portkey. He knew Harry would want to try things like dog sledding and such which they would but he wanted them both relaxed. They both enjoyed the sauna and a couple's massage. Lucius doubted it would be their last stop at the saunas before they left Finland. It seemed he could convert Harry to some of his tastes.

Harry found the reindeer sleigh waiting again when they came out and they headed off on a ride through the snow covered woods. He was amazed when they came to a beautiful secluded glade where a fire was blazing and dinner waited.

Harry laughed when they were alone by the fire. "I didn't think you'd brave a fire again so soon."

Lucius knew what he meant. "Thankfully I chose the menu."

Harry accepted a glass of wine from him. "Our ride has left us here."

Lucius kissed him. "I will see you home when we are done."

A picnic wizard style waited for them and even the wine was warmed for them. Harry enjoyed hot dogs but he was happy with the meal. He did laugh when Lucius brought out some marshmallows when it came time for them to have dessert. It seems Lucius had decided to throw a bit of Harry into it and had s'mores for dessert for them. Only with the finest chocolate as well.

Harry was amazed as they watched the northern lights as they ate. "This is amazing."

Lucius was in his pocket. "Hopefully will be memorable."

Harry was turning as he said. "I don't think I could forget."

Lucius was kneeling when he turned around. "I hope not."

Harry saw the ring in his hand. "Luc?"

Lucius smiled. "You are stubborn and too much a lion. But I love you keep me on my toes. You challenge me to be a better man. Marry me."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Lucius slid the ring on and drew him in for a long kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am."

Harry laughed. "I'd hope so since you just proposed." But he added. "So am I."

They finished their s'mores and then they headed back to the hotel through apparition. The hotel would see to the fire and food. Though they could see the stars from the roof in the living room, the view in the bedroom called to them. As Lucius took Harry to bed, the view of the Northern lights got lost for a time as they made love. Bu would be enjoyed for the days to come.

Lucius made Harry groan later when they lay curled to sleep. "Now to start planning the perfect wedding."


	25. Happy Moments

**AN: This chapter is a bit different. Its a few glimpses of the future, through the eyes of different central characters of the story.**

**Chapter 25 Happy Moments**

**Lucius**

The library on the main floor of Prince Manor may not have been his first choice for the wedding venue but Lucius agreed. Even with the paintings of Severus, Eileen and Tiberius moved into the room to witness. Harry had agreed that his father's painting should not hang above the fireplace though when they took their vows. Severus could glare away at a safe distance. Lucius wished there were paintings for Lily and Sirius for Harry but unfortunately none had been made before they died. The guests sat in rows of simple chairs, with clumps of wild flowers and lilies at the end of each. The mantle of the fireplace behind him and many of the shelves were done the same as well. Lucius stood with his son and Blaise who Draco planned to propose to that summer, Draco as his best man. Fred and Hermione were standing on the other side of the minister. Fred would do the ring part for Harry as it was custom for the same gender.

He couldn't take his eyes from Harry as he came down the aisle towards him. Even Remus was smiling as he escorted him. Teddy was leading the way as he was serving as ring bearer. Some muggle tradition Lucius had never heard of but had been suggested as a way to include Teddy in the wedding. Teddy had not wanted to simply sit with Grandma and Harry had agreed with him.

The minister began the ceremony "We are gathered to unite these two men in marriage. Who gives them into bond?"

Draco smirked as he was giving away his father but he shared the honors with Remus. "We do."

The minister looked to Lucius. "Do you Lucius Abraxas take Harry as your husband, united in spirit and magic, till death parts you?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter-Snape take Lucius as your husband, united in spirit and magic, till death parts you?"

"I do."

"The rings." The minister said to Teddy.

Teddy had been told what to do and he bounded over to Draco and Fred to hand them rings. "Here."

Draco handed a ring to him. Lucius slid it on Harry. "My heart is your heart, my body is your body, until death parts us. This I pledge."

Harry took his ring from Fred. "My heart is your heart, my body is your body, until death parts us. This I pledge."

The minister looked at the two witnesses. "Do you pledge to be guardians and keepers of their pledge?"

Fred and Draco said together. "We do."

The minister smiled. "Then by the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. You may share a kiss."

Harry pulled Lucius in for a long passionate kiss. There was a tingling of their rings which signified their bond was sealed. Fred and Draco though accompanied them to sign the license to make it also legal. The guests went out into the garden for cocktails while the family took some photos before joining them. Harry had to laugh when he saw among the appetizers there were pigs in a blanket and mini sliders. Lucius knew Harry would insist on some of his taste even in a wedding and decided cocktail hour was the safe place. Harry had not expected such food at his wedding even if not to Lucius but was happy. Lucius knew he would love his other surprises.

The dinner was in the ballroom which had huge floor to ceiling windows and doors across two walls divided by pillars. The tables lined the walls leaving the middle open for dancing and entertainment. The tables were done in green and gold with silver dishes. But the center pieces were more of the red lilies. Harry laughed in happiness when he saw the pillars had been turned into trees, and not just trees, but apple trees, the branches creating canopies over the guests. It reminded them both of the farm date Harry planned.

Lucius led Harry to the head table and helped him sit. "Can I take it that you approve?"

Harry kissed him passionately. "The sliders were shocking enough. But I never thought you'd want to remember our farm date."

Lucius just smiled. "Plenty of good memories from it."

Harry agreed. "Perhaps then you will let me plan another trip one day."

Lucius smirked. "I recall that wasn't the last."

Harry laughed as he reminded Lucius. "I recall someone including s'mores in his proposal."

Lucius didn't deny it or tonight. Harry noticed other little touches in the food and even in the music when they took to the dance floor. Neither groom was much for dancing so while there was dancing it didn't last well into the evening. Harry was shocked when after they cut the beautiful cake Lucius told him that the rest of the party was out doors. The others all put on their cloaks and followed them out into the garden where they found bonfires started to light. Harry was in tears when he saw the dessert table laid out. It was a gourmet s'mores bar with all types of chocolate and marshmallows, to cook over the bonfires. There was great laughter as no one had expected to see this at a wedding especially not at a Malfoy one. But it had become a special tradition between the grooms.

The twins finished off the night for them with a show of amazing fireworks. Lucius showed Harry that he had their bags and they took off on their honeymoon from the estate while people were distracted.

Harry was amazed when they arrived. "Where are we?"

Lucius smiled as he led him through the lobby of a resort. "Tanzania."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't think that was possible for our honeymoon."

Lucius assured him with a kiss. "At a wizzarding resort we have no concerns."

Lucius knew how much Harry loved animals and knew this was perfect for them. Wizzarding laws were different to muggles even here. They were booked into an amazing honeymoon suite. Lucius didn't tell Harry but there would even be a tent in their near future. They would be spending a few nights on a safari and it included a tent. It would be a high end luxury wizard tent but still. But for tonight and the first nights they were at the resort. And they had a massive bed with amazing views to enjoy their first round as husbands. Lucius drew Harry from bed later to go out and watch the sunrise and have something to eat for energy.

Harry was amazed when a giraffe came over and he got to feed him a banana from the patio. "This is incredible."

Lucius smiled as he watched his husband with the giraffe. "Perfect."

* * *

**Draco **

Draco had finished law school in June and had been working for his father that summer. He wouldn't be taking his place as a lawyer for the company though until the fall. He had chosen to have some freedom that summer to travel with Blaise and enjoy the time. He had come in second as always behind Hermione again in law school. He wasn't surprised when Hermione had offers from all of the top firms. Lucius joked that Draco should be lucky he was his son or he would have hired Hermione instead. Though Hermione had been tempted by a job in the ministry he knew she took a job with a major firm. She was pursuing family law.

Draco was not to be shown up by his father for long and he had made a stop in Spain in the end of August on his way his father had no idea what he was up to. He had turned to a source for help but definitely not an expected one.

Harry was surprised when Draco asked him to meet in Hogsmeade. "Should I be worried?"

Draco smirked as Harry came into the Hogshead. "No longer competition on the field."

Harry reminded him. "I am still not sure you are happy with me in the family."

Draco grunted but reminded him. "I was my father's witness."

Harry smiled a tad. "So why did you lure me out here? You could have come to our suites."

Draco knew he had a point. "As I assume my father will be lurking some where."

Harry snorted. "They are our suites. And yes it is the weekend."

"You have hurt my father's work ethic."

Harry shrugged. "He does tell me I work more then him."

Draco had heard him say that. "Between apprenticing and playing professional you likely do."

Harry was actually not even really an apprentice any more. He had actually taken over teaching fourth and fifth year charms. He was helping the students prepare for their OWL exams. Between them and coaching quidditch, he was at school full time now except when off for a game. The season hadn't started yet for the United so he hadn't been away when Draco asked to meet him. Lucius had been living at school with his husband and commuting. They spent time on weekends at the manor or they would.

Draco knew it was an odd choice and he was still not sure why he did it. But he had both his father and his boyfriend telling him he should make more of an effort. And he could admit that Harry had grown on him long ago.

He took out a box. "This is why we are here."

Harry was amazed. "You know I am already married to your father."

Draco smirked. "I plan to propose to Blaise."

Harry smiled a little. "Still think he could do better then you."

Draco grunted. "I knew I was wrong."

Harry stopped him. "For what?"

Draco decided to just do it. "I need some help planning a proposal."

Harry was shocked. "And you want me to help?"

Draco shrugged. "My father will run away with things. And the twins seemed to have rubbed off on you."

Harry smiled. "Never thought you would ask me for help."

Draco reminded him with an odd grin. "You are my step daddy."

Harry chucked a napkin at him. "Keep that up and I will have your dad cut you off."

Draco snorted. "He told you that he couldn't do so without a new heir."

Harry blushed and hid a small smile from his son in law. There was of course no way that Draco would be replaced as the Malfoy heir. Harry had three titles for children and Lucius had no intention of stripping his son. But he did want his son and husband to get along. Both Harry and Draco knew that and was one of the reasons they were sitting there now. Harry kept his news to himself for now. He and Lucius had agreed that they would wait to share it for a bit. They had only found out themselves a few days before.

Harry clapped Draco on the back. "We will make it special."

Draco was happy. "Don't think for a moment it will include marshmallows."

Harry snorted and assured him. "That is special between me and your dad. He is the one who seems obsessed with them."

Draco laughed as he agreed. "I am worried what you are converting him into."

Harry had to wonder. "So what do you and Blaise like to share?"

Draco found it odd talking to Harry but they shared some lunch and discussed. He found perhaps Harry was not that hard to talk to. They headed out after lunch to see to some plans. Harry reminded Draco that Lucius had the right idea about including something important to the couple. Though he could agree Blaise had a bit more posh tastes then Harry had and would want.

Draco thanked Harry before they parted. He grudgingly admitted. "Perhaps Dad made the right choice marrying you."

* * *

**Hermione**

Five years, how was it already five years? Tomorrow would be the fifth anniversary of the final battle. How much had changed in those five years. The battle had seen her lose Ron, her first love and who she once thought to be her soul mate. She had slowly moved on. She had finished law school three years ago and was working her way up, now a junior partner in her firm. Viktor had proposed to her eighteen months ago and they had celebrated their one year anniversary a few weeks ago. Viktor had come back into her life as a good friend, a support, patient with her when she recovered from her loss. And she had come to see him as her soul mate.

She had been meant to be at the memorial tomorrow but she knew she would not. As she looked down at the baby in her arms, she knew the family would forgive her. Having given birth to her first son the night before, she was just being released.

Viktor was hovering as he led them up the front steps. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Hermione laughed a little. "Yes."

Viktor didn't look convinced. "Maybe I should take him."

Hermione shook her head. "I am fine."

Her mother came up beside her. "All men are like this with their first."

Jean and Michael were so happy to be there and welcome their first grandchild. Lord and Lady Krum were waiting inside the house. They had come into town a week ago to make sure they didn't miss the birth. It was a good thing they had come early as their grandson had decided to come a week early. He seemed to want to have his own birthday and not share it with the anniversary or Victoire either. Unlike Bill and Fleur's daughter he had decided to come before the anniversary and have a day all of his own.

Lord and Lady Krum it seems were not the only ones when they came into the town house. The couple had bought Viktor and Hermione the home as a wedding gift when they married. Viktor was their heir but all their homes were on the continent.

Lady Krum was gushing as she came over. "How is he?"

Hermione assured her mother in law. "He slept through the bus ride just fine."

Viktor tried to lead her to a chair. "Perhaps you should sit down."

Hermione snorted. "I already have one mother, I am fine."

Harry appeared next to them. "Besides there is a better chair for her to try out."

Hermione smiled when she saw her best friend. "Decided to welcome your godson home?"

Harry was happy when she allowed him to take him. "Of course. You were there for mine."

Hermione had of course chosen Harry as godfather to her son. Viktor had picked Fleur who was a childhood friend. Hermione and Blaise served as godparents to Harry and Lucius' first son. She smiled at Harry who could no longer hide was pregnant with his second baby, his quidditch muscles no longer hiding it. A future Lord Potter and now future Lord Black, she knew he and Lucius were planning on one more, for the Prince estate. And were hoping for a future Lady Prince. Lucius was about to have his third son already.

Harry was happy to take his little godson. He had a few at this point including one of Fred's twins and Luna and Neville's son Frankie. But looking down at little baby Mikhail Ronald Krum he felt a special bond with the little boy.

Harry motioned. "It is time for you to see your last gift."

Hermione didn't like the sounds of that. "What did you do?"

Viktor agreed with his wife. "We already told you that you did enough."

Harry shrugged as he lead the way. "It seems my husband has rubbed off on me."

Hermione's nursery had been set up furniture and all but she was shocked to see the room. The room which had once been painted blue now had a beautiful mural on the walls. The walls were depicting nursery rhymes from the muggle world that they both knew. She had tears but laughed at the big cow jumping over the moon that was above the crib. But there was also a quidditch mobile.

Harry shrugged when she saw that. "Ron would insist I teach your son to be a champion, like his godfather and dad."

* * *

**Remus **

The house was way too quiet. He knew that was odd to say but he knew it never meant anything good. He should have been happy for some peace and quiet as he was working on a chapter. He was working on his third novel, the first two had been big hits. He had given up writing texts a few years ago but he had been working on novels. His publishers were on him about getting the next chapter in. But as much as the quiet would help him work he was bothered. If it was only his own son in the house he wouldn't worry. Though Teddy had some of his big brother's spirit, he was also a bit of a bookworm like his dad. But the house was full of blondes.

Remus put down his pen and decided to go find out what was going on. He had found himself babysitting a whole army of Malfoys. Draco and Blaise had left their two only for the day but Remus had his three grandchildren for the weekend.

He was surprised when Andromeda appeared. "We weren't expecting you until dinner."

Andromeda smiled a bit. "I thought you could use a hand."

Remus smiled a bit. "You are meant to be retired."

Andromeda shrugged. "You know we love spending time with all the grandchildren."

Remus knew. "I am a tad worried."

Andromeda eyed him. "Why?"

He motioned. "Do you hear anything?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "No."

Remus smirked. "With six kids, five of them Malfoys, in this house somewhere?"

Andromeda laughed. "I am starting to understand."

Time had slowly started to heal a rift between Remus and Andromeda. Andromeda had retired from the hospital last year finally. She was a hands on grandma not only to Teddy but to Harry's children as well. And a doting great aunt to Draco's children. The kids all adored her and she had become a bit better about messes. She had been worse than Molly about being a neat freak. Ted had retired some years ago and he had encouraged her to as well. They had been invited to come have dinner tonight.

Remus passed his son's cat sleeping on the stairs and had no idea where to start. He found his son in the sitting room, perched in a chair reading his new quidditch magazine. Teddy was eleven, and about to start at Hogwarts in a month.

Teddy looked up from his book. "Hey Grandma."

Andromeda smiled. "Have you seen your niece and nephews, and their cousins?"

Teddy had an innocent look on his face. "No I have been reading."

Remus didn't buy it for a moment. "You have the same look as your brother when he is up to no good."

Teddy shrugged. "I learned from the best."

Remus snorted when he heard that. "He used to say the same."

Teddy knew that. "You were a marauder. But I really don't know where they are."

Remus shot him a look. "If they cause any damage you will share their punishment."

Teddy was more like Harry then Harry's own children. Andromeda often commented it was likely a mix of her daughter and Remus. He had got Tonks' fearlessness as well as her powers. And he had got Remus' book smarts but also mischievous side. He loved to read like his dad but he could be a real little ring leader with the others. He could only wonder what his son would get up to in school. Teddy was determined to be a lion. And only part of it had to do with the fact his parents and his big brother had all been Gryffindors. The team would have an opening for seeker as well. Ever since Harry had taught him how to fly he had been determined to follow in his big brother's steps as a quidditch star. Harry still played professional, even while teaching charms since Filius retired, except when he had been on paternity leave. The school had hired a new quidditch teacher as he had found it too hard to continue coaching. But Remus was head of Gryffindor, taking over for Minerva, and Harry still helped with the team.

Remus groaned when he heard a crash from up stairs. He called up the stairs. "You little hooligans better not have broken anything."

* * *

**Harry **

Harry and Lucius were celebrating their tenth anniversary that day. His husband and he were to leave on a trip for a week later that night. Their kids would be staying with Grandpa Remus while they were gone. For the first time in years Harry had been the one to plan their trip. Lucius usually tried to plan it, allowing Harry to plan date night, but he had lost the debate this time. Harry had worked hard to make sure that their trip would be special. They traveled with their kids every year but on their anniversary always went alone.

Harry had one stop to make before he joined Lucius. Their boys were with their Papa but he had a little companion on the trip. She may have only been four but she loved to come to the manor and talk to them.

Severus woke as they came into the den. "It has been a while."

Harry smiled at the man. "As your granddaughter reminded me."

Little Cella piped up. "I told him you would get lonely if we didn't come Grandpapa."

Severus had a genuine smile for the little girl. "Indeed."

Harry groaned to this day when he heard that. "You need to stop with that phrase. She is picking up on it."

Eileen who was awake as well laughed. "Well she is our heiress."

Marcella Lily Snape-Malfoy had been named the Prince heir when she was born. Her brothers were already the Black and Potter heirs. No one but Lucius ever called her Marcella, she was Cella to all. Harry often groaned he needed to limit the time Cella spent with her grandfather's painting. He didn't think a painting's personality could rub off on a child but it seemed he was wrong. Cella even seemed to have his smirk. If any grandfather he would have wished the kids would take after Moony though his boys did in ways.

Cella always loved to come and talk to them since she was old enough. She would often sit with one of them telling her a story while Harry continued his history lessons with Tiberius. Harry had added Snape to his last name six months before he married, and when he married he had dropped Potter. Though Cella would never know about Tobias, she would know her Prince heritage.

Cella showed him her newest book. "Look at my gift Grandpapa."

Severus saw the title and shot his son a look. "Kid's first potions?"

Harry grumbled. "It seems your godson has a bad sense of humor."

Cella pouted. "Draco gives the best gifts Daddy."

Eileen shared a smile with her son and father. "Another possible generation of potions master in the family."

Harry smirked. "Not if I can help it."

Cella asked. "Grandpapa can you read this with me?"

Harry reminded his daughter. "We have to go meet your Papa and brothers."

Severus was surprised. "Such a short visit?"

Harry smiled. "It is our anniversary. There is a party waiting."

Severus looked at Cella. "I am sure your dad will bring you back again soon."

Cella was pouting but she left with her dad. She was excited to see her big brother Draco and her nephews. Harry often laughed at the fact that Draco's kids were his kids' nephews even after all these years. Cella was the youngest of the bunch, both of her brothers and nephews were older though Draco's youngest was by less then a year. Her brothers were nine and seven, and Draco and Blaise's kids were seven and five. Cella was the only girl int the extended Malfoy family which earned her a special place for all the men.

Molly was hosting an early dinner for them at the Burrow. They had agreed to the dinner before they left. No one was surprised when Harry and Lucius left early from the party. Remus had known they were ditching early and was prepared.

Lucius was worried when his husband went to activate the portkey. "I am not sure about this."

Harry reminded him. "We have been married for ten years. I'd think you'd trust me by now."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I do. But I remember the last trip you planned."

Harry smirked. "You have eaten hot dogs with the kids I remind you."

Lucius couldn't deny that but he still hadn't forgotten the camping trip. Harry had thought of doing the same but decided to take it easy on his husband. They had traveled the world and done so much in the years since they were dating. Harry saw Lucius' surprise when he found themselves on a beach and Harry told him they were in Costa Rica. They would be staying at a private tree house like lodge near the water that was part of a wizard resort. He thought it was the kind of wilderness they would both love like Borneo.

But as he led Lucius inside he showed him something. "But I didn't forget the marshmallows."

**An: Hope this is a good ending. A few requests wanted a wedding, how many kids Harry had (gave you a small glimpse of one), and to see if Draco ever fully approved of Harry. Oh and Teddy grown up a bit. Hopefully you approve.**


End file.
